Eien
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Kyoko y Ren se encuentran en Guam. Ren se hace pasar por Corn y aunque Kyoko por poco y lo descubre, Ren es muy astuto, pero ¿seguirá la suerte de su lado? o ¿todo su plan de hacerse pasar por Corn se irá a la basura? esto, ¿será bueno o malo para su relación con su amada Kyoko-chan?
1. Chapter 1

**Skip Beat no me pertenece.**

 **Eien**

 **Capítulo 1:**

Corn le dijo a Kyoko que la única manera de romper la maldición que tiene encima es dándole un beso en los labios…Kyoko se ha quedado en un gran shock….

-No puedes hablar en serio, ¿verdad Corn?-dijo Kyoko.

-Jamás he hablado tan en serio-respondió Corn -pero sabía que te ibas a negar por eso no quería mencionártelo, sé que es algo muy irresponsable pedirle esto a alguien tan pura como Kyoko-chan, pero pensé que cómo querías ayudarme con lo que te fuera posible, podrías hacer caso a estas exigencias mías, lo siento Kyoko-chan, no me hagas caso-

-No es eso Corn, en verdad quiero ayudarte, pero….esa es una manera un poco….mmmmm…..extraña…me agarraste con la guardia baja…..jamás pensé que la única manera de romper la maldición sería esa….pero….pensándolo bien….en los cuentos de hadas el príncipe siempre salva a la princesa dándole un beso de verdadero amor…solo que en este caso el que tiene la maldición es el príncipe….-

Ren quedó extasiado, ¿estaba pensando su Kyoko-chan en la posibilidad de besarlo en verdad?, pero después se dio cuenta de que ella solo haría algo así para ayudar a Corn, por él nunca sería capaz de hacer algo como eso…

Cuando volvió a la realidad, vio a Kyoko muy pensativa, así que le preguntó: -Kyoko-chan, ¿en qué estás pensando?-

Ella reaccionó al escuchar nuevamente la voz de su querido sempai salir de la boca de su amigo Corn –Corn, me estás pidiendo algo muy difícil de realizar…verás…lo que sucede….es que…..Tsuruga-san me va a regañar si hago algo así, ya que estaría violando la regla más importante y sagrada para un actor, por lo que debo proteger mi dignidad, sino ¡Tsuruga-san va a odiarme!-

-¿La regla más importante para un actor? ¿De qué se trata?-Preguntó Corn

-Ammmmm…pues…verás…trata de que un actor solo puede besar mientras actúa, fuera de la actuación, en su vida personal solo pueden robarle un beso o besar a alguien sin querer y este no se considerará un beso real, pero si sucede por segunda vez, ¡ya no tendré perdón de kami-sama!-gritó una muy alterada Kyoko.

-¿Te refieres al beso que te dio Sho-chan? ¿Fue un beso robado y es por eso que nadie más puede besarte, sin ser un beso sin sentimientos?- preguntó un tanto consternado Corn.

-Así es Corn, no puedo besar a nadie, a menos que sea en la actuación o a alguien que de verdad me amé, que la verdad dudo que eso pase, siendo como soy ahora…..y ya no menciones a ese baaka y no lo vuelvas a llamar de esa manera que me da escalofríos….-mencionó indignada Kyoko.

Kuon se decepcionó un poco ante la reacción de su amada, pero al verla fijamente se da cuenta de algo….la encuentra bastante nerviosa, tanto que no lo puede ocultar, además que se encuentra levemente sonrojada.

-Kyoko-chan dime la verdad, esa no es la razón más importante por la que no me quieres besar, ¿no es así?- Kyoko, lo mira sorprendida, con los ojos abiertos como platos, aunque después intenta disimular su expresión.

-Te estoy diciendo toda la verdad Corn, ¡te lo juro por kami-sama!-

-No es cierto-

-Que sí-

-Que no-

-Que sí-

-¡aishhhh! ¡Corn, está bien! A ti no te puedo mentir, ¿verdad?-Menciona Kyoko bastante alterada.

-Exacto, a mí no me engañas, te conozco bastante bien, Kyoko-chan-dice triunfantemente.

-Pufff….Corn….esto que te voy a contar solo lo sabe una persona y no fue porque yo quisiera decírselo sino que por su personalidad algo rara lo descubrió…-

-Te escucho, Kyoko-chan-

-Ammmmm…esto es muy difícil…..ammmmm…eeetttoooo…pues…..- dice una muy nerviosa y roja Kyoko.

-Siii, dime-le responde angustiado.

-Bueno, te acuerdas que te he hablado de Tsuruga-san, ¿verdad?-

-Sí, lo recuerdo, ¿qué pasa con él?-

-Ammmmm…..pues yo no te puedo besar porque tienes la forma y voz idéntica de él, es que me es imposible poder besarte, porque parecería que lo estoy besando a él-dice Kyoko sacando humo de la vergüenza que siente.

-¿Tanto lo odias? Yo tomé su voz y su forma, porque su recuerdo estaba en tu mente, pero entonces debe ser porque lo odias, ¿no es así? Yo pensé que odiabas a Fuwa y no a Tsuruga, ahhhh…..ya entendí, vas a volver con Fuwa, ¿verdad? Seguro te volvió a engañar-dijo ya molesto, lo cual encendió las alarmas de los demonios de Kyoko, al sentir ese gran enojo, idéntico al de su sempai.

-¡No Corn! No me malentiendas ¡yo no odio a Tsuruga-san y mucho menos voy a volver con Shotaro!-mencionó indignada Kyoko con sus demonios a la defensiva.

-Lo que pasa es que…ammmmmm….-tornándose de un rojo más fuerte si es que eso es posible-yo….etttooo…ammmm….!Yo no odio a Tsuruga Ren! ¡Yo en realidad….LO AMO! ¡ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE ENAMORADA DE ÉL!...-gritó.

Kuon se quedó totalmente paralizado, su Kyoko-chan acaba de decir que está enamorada de él, a lo que no puede encontrarse más feliz, pero, y ahora ¿qué va a hacer? Esa confesión se la dijo a Corn por lo que ahora tiene que tranquilizarse y hablar normalmente. Con un poco de esfuerzo y autocontrol dijo:

-¿Me estás hablando en serio Kyoko-chan?-preguntó curioso intentando palpar el terreno.

-¿Por qué te mentiría al respecto, Corn?-le contestó nerviosa.

-Pues me dijiste que solo una persona lo sabe, eso significa que es algo que no se lo cuentas a nadie, ¿no es así?-

-Eso es cierto, pero a ti no te puedo mentir-

-Ummmmm, y dime ¿te le vas a confesar?-

-Haaaaa, nooooo, por supuesto que no-contestó Kyoko muy alterada.

-Ummmmmm, ¿qué es lo que te enamoró de él? ¿Y por qué no te le piensas confesar?-

Ammmmmmm….eso es….es que ni yo misma sé cómo explicar porque me enamoré de él, es algo complicado, pero no se lo voy a decir nunca porque sería una gran falta de respeto para mi sempai y nunca me lo va a perdonar-.

-¿Qué? ¿cómo crees que va a pasar eso?

En una parte de Guam muy cercana a dónde Kyoko y Ren se encontraban, estaba Jelly Woods impaciente por encontrar a Ren, hasta que escuchó una voz muy conocida decir "¿cómo crees que va a pasar eso?", en seguida reconoció la voz, se apuró y vio al ser que tanto había estado buscando:

-Ren-kun, hasta que te encuentro, te he estado buscando, ¿dónde te habías metido?-

Jelly Woods se acercó a él, pero al ver su expresión se fijó bien de quien lo acompañaba, y se arrepintió profundamente de lo que había hecho. Ren no dijo nada, pero Kyoko tenía una cara de desconcierto, pero inmediatamente la cambió por una más feliz y dijo:

-Jelly-san, jajajaja ¿tú también crees que se parece a Tsuruga-san? Jajajaja, él no es Tsuruga-san, es mi amigo Corn-dijo una muy tranquila Kyoko.

-…..- Jelly y Ren se miraron y los ojos de Ren pedían que inventara algo y le siguiera la corriente.

-Ohh, ¿en serio, Kyoko-chan? Pues, en serio que se parece a Ren-kun, por cierto ¿qué haces aquí? ¿no debías estar en tu habitación?-dijo algo angustiada Jelly

-Ah es cierto, gomene Jelly-san, salí a ver el mar y me topé con mi amigo-respondió Kyoko.

En eso, Ren creyó que esa era su oportunidad para escapar, pero no quería hacerlo, ya que la confesión de Kyoko lo dejó muy emocionado y quería saber más de ello, pero era mejor dejarlo así por ahora.

-Kyoko-chan, quédate con tu amiga, fue un placer haberte vuelto a encontrar, pero ahora debo volver al reino y cumplir con mis obligaciones de príncipe, pero cómo ya vi dónde vives, te prometo ir a visitarte pronto, además pensaré en alguna otra manera de romper la maldición, muchas gracias por haberme dado ánimos-dijo Corn.

-Corn, ¿te vas de nuevo? ¿Por qué? Apenas nos acabamos de reunir nuevamente….-dijo Kyoko poniendo un puchero.

-Lo sé Kyoko-chan, pero solo vine a dar un paseo, pero se volvió muy hermoso teniéndote a mi lado, pero en verdad prometo irte a visitar-le contestó.

-Espero que eso sea cierto Corn, te voy a extrañar, me encantó volverte a ver después de tantos años-le contestó un tanto triste.

Ren al verla así, quiso arriesgarse un poco, así que se acercó a ella lo más que pudo, la tomó del mentón, se acercó a su rostro, rozando su nariz con la de ella y volteó su cara a un lado depositando un beso en la mejilla, con la misma, la miró a los ojos y le dio una sonrisa tipo del emperador de la noche. Después de esto, se dio media vuelta y se fue de la vista de Kyoko, dejándola en un estado de shock.

Kyoko ante esto se sorprendió demasiado, abrió los ojos a más no poder y se tornó de un rojo inigualable. Ese Corn solo le recordó una cosa: el beso que su amado sempai le había dado para San Valentín. Al verlo hacer ese tipo de expresiones y acciones con la forma y voz de su sempai no era nada bueno para la salud de nuestra querida Kyoko-chan.

Jelly lo único que hizo, fue observar todo atentamente y sonreír maliciosamente, ya que tendría una muy buena información para su querido, pero por el momento tenía que hacerle unas cuantas preguntas tanto a Ren como a Kyoko sobre todo lo que sucedió en su ausencia como en su presencia.

-Kyoko-chan, vamos a tu habitación, ya es tarde y mañana habrá que levantarnos temprano para el maquillaje-dijo Jelly.

-Ah sí, ok-fue todo lo que pudo decir Kyoko, ya que el recuerdo del beso no la iba a dejar en paz pronto, además de que por ello, no sabía con qué cara ver ahora a su sempai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola nuevamente, esta vez les traigo esta historia, ya está terminada, por lo que procuraré subir un capítulo diario, eso sí, el lunes empiezo a trabajar, así que no sé cuánto tiempo libre vaya a sobrarme, así que si en algún momento no les doy respuesta a sus reviews al día siguiente es porqué estoy muy agotada, pero las respuestas llegarán en algún momento. Ya se habrás dado cuenta desde qué capítulo del manga empieza esta historia, eso es porqué desde ese momento comencé a escribirla, pero como estaba en mi última año en la universidad no tenía mucho tiempo para escribir, es por eso que tardé tanto. Bueno, sin más por el momento, espero que disfruten de la historia, aunque a mi parecer en algún punto le perdí el hilo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

Llegando nuevamente a su habitación, Kyoko se metió a bañar mientras Jelly pedía la cena.

-¡Demonios, Corn! ¿Por qué me hiciste eso? ¿Por qué con la forma, voz y estructura ósea de Tsuruga-san? Aiiisssshhh eso no saldrá de mi cabeza pronto-se recriminaba Kyoko.

Mientras tanto Jelly Woods además de pedir la cena, pasó corriendo a la habitación de Ren a preguntarle lo que había pasado.

Al entrar a la habitación de él, le dijo:

-Veamos, Ren-kun, quiero una explicación clara de todo lo que pasó y la quiero ahora y no tengo mucho tiempo, así que adelante, habla-.

-…..aissshhhh, está bien-mencionó un rendido Ren ante la actitud de Jelly.

Ren le tuvo que contar todo a Jelly, pero solo le dijo lo que había pasado ese día y le tuvo que decir a regañadientes que ya conocía a Kyoko desde que eran niños y por eso se metió en ese lío. Posteriormente, cuando Ren terminó de contarle todo, una sorprendida y pensativa Jelly regresó a su habitación justo a tiempo, ya que la comida la acababan de llevar y Kyoko estaba saliendo del baño, así que cuando se sentaron a cenar, interrogó igualmente a Kyoko.

-Kyoko-chan, dime, ¿quién era ese muchacho tan parecido a Ren-kun?

-Ahhh, él, verás-…..y Kyoko le contó toda la historia de Corn y de lo que ocurrió en el día, aunque un poco avergonzada por lo que podría llegar a pensar, pero como vio que sonreía y asentía a todo lo que le dijo entonces dejó de preocuparse por ello.

-Oh, ya veo, él era tu amigo de la infancia, ahora entiendo todo, gracias por contarme Kyoko-chan-

-De nada, Musa-sama y gracias por creerme, jejeje-

-Bueno Kyoko, voy a salir a tomar el fresco, pero es mejor que tú te quedes aquí y te acuestes a dormir, ¿ok?-

-Claro que sí, me voy a cambiar y directo a la cama, entonces, buenas noches-

-Buenas noches, regreso pronto, ya que mañana empieza tu actuación como Setsuka, nos vemos mañana-

Jelly salió de la habitación pero tenía un propósito, contarle a Lory todo lo que le dijeron tanto Ren como Kyoko, así que le marcó a su teléfono y le contó absolutamente todo, hasta lo que ella presenció, es decir, el beso en la mejilla que le dio Ren.

-Jojojojo ese es un gran avance y algo muy inesperado, jajajaja, tengo un gran plan, para juntar a esos dos de una buena vez, escúchame con atención, este es el plan, llamado misión secreta de amor para mis dos actores favoritos -dijo un Lory en modo fangirl.

-Te escuchó Darling-contestó Jelly.

Al día siguiente, Kyoko se levantó a las 8 am pero vio una nota en la mesa que decía, "Regreso por ti a las 9, no tardo, así que date una ducha y desayuna mientras yo regreso. Jelly". Ante esto, Kyoko decidió que era mejor hacer lo que ella le dijo y así lo hizo.

Mientras tanto Jelly estaba en la habitación de Ren ayudándolo a vestirse de Cain Heel antes de que alguien del staff de Tragic Marker lo viera, ya que ya deberían estar por ahí presentes. Cuando terminó Jelly fue a cancelar la habitación de Ren, y él pidió una nueva pero con dos camas a nombre de Cain Heel y regresaron a la habitación de Kyoko, en donde ella se encontraba lavando los platos del desayuno.

Cuando Kyoko escuchó la puerta abrirse, volteó a ver si Jelly ya había regresado y así fue, pero no se esperaba que Cain Heel también estuviera ahí, por lo que al verlo se sorprendió mucho y lo único que pudo hacer antes de que su sempai viera su gran sonrojo fue agachar la mirada y encerrarse en el baño.

-Kyoko, ya está listo Cain Heel, ahora te toca a ti-mencionó Jelly, lo cual Kyoko escuchó y pensó que lo mejor era salir y arreglarse como Setsuka Heel.

-Está bien, Jelly-san, ya estoy lista, muy buenos días, Tsuruga-san- dijo una aparentemente tranquila Kyoko.

-Buenos días Mogami-san- respondió un como siempre encantador Tsuruga Ren.

Kyoko, ante ello quiso lanzarse a sus brazos, pero obviamente, no podía hacerlo y por ello reprimía sus deseos más impuros para con su sempai.

-Ren-kun, quédate aquí mientras arreglo a Kyoko-kun-le dijo Jelly a Ren, por lo que él solo asintió, y posteriormente Jelly llevó a Kyoko a la alcoba para transformarla en una sexy hermanita para Cain-nii san. Cuando terminaron salieron de la alcoba y encontraron a Ren sentado tranquilamente viendo un canal de noticias.

-Kyoko-kun ya está lista también, recuerden que a la 1, es decir dentro de 1 hora tienen que estar en el set, así que vayan a su habitación, dejen sus cosas y diríjanse al trabajo-sentenció Jelly, a lo que los otros dos recogieron sus cosas de los hermanos Heel y salieron de la habitación dándole las gracias a Jelly. Cuando Jelly se quedó solo puso el plan que había preparado junto con Lory en acción.

Setsuka y Cain iban caminando en silencio, Cain dirigía ya que, él sabía cuál era su habitación. Cuando llegaron a ella, abrió la puerta y dejo entrar primero a su hermanita, pero oh sorpresa cuando entró a la habitación para dejar sus maletas lo primero que vio fue que no habías dos camas cómo él había pedido, solo había una, y era individual, se le hizo raro, pero al ver a su linda hermana notó que también se había dado cuenta de ello. Ambos dejaron las cosas en el suelo y…

-¿Otra vez se confundieron y nos dieron solo una cama? Los del hotel son siempre unos incompetentes-mencionó algo indignada Setsuka sentándose al borde de la cama.

-Sabes qué siempre tenemos mala suerte con eso, pero esta vez quiero dejarlo así, para poder dormir a tu lado-dijo un Cain con una sonrisa encantadora.

-….-silencio, después de un tiempo al parecer Setsuka reaccionó y le dijo a su hermano-sobreprotector, puedo dormir sola, pero como quieras-

Cain sonrió satisfecho. Había pasado la noche anterior pensando en todo lo que Kyoko le dijo a Corn, y definitivamente utilizaría ese tiempo como los hermanos Heel para sacarle un poco de información al respecto, además de que esta vez ya no iba a reprimir sus sentimientos. Tenía un plan, para que cuando regresaran a Japón se le confesara a Kyoko de una vez por todas, ya que el campo ahora es seguro, ya que Kyoko también estaba enamorada de él, aunque no sería fácil hacer que lo admita, además de que aún tenía miedo de que lo odiará por no decirle que él era Corn, pero se arriesgaría y haría todo lo posible para que Kyoko se le confesara. Pero lo que Ren no sabía era que había dos personitas que también tenían un plan para esta linda pareja de tontos.

Una vez que dejaron sus cosas, los dos extravagantes hermanos se dirigieron al set, para grabar unas de las últimas escenas de Tragic Marker.

Estuvieron grabando la mayor parte del día en varias localidades y diversas escenas para el último episodio, terminaron hasta la medianoche de grabar, así que después de que Cain Heel se cambiara y desmaquillara, se fue a su habitación junto a su linda hermanita.

-Nii-san, no has cenado nada, así que ahorita que lleguemos te prepararé la cena, aunque será un poco ligera-dijo una hermanita molesta con su nii-san baaka.

-Pero, Setsu ya es tarde, prefiero dormir, además tú tampoco has cenado por lo que no deberías regañarme cuando tú tampoco cumples con tus comidas como es debido-dijo Cain modo chibi.

-Es cierto que tampoco he cenado pero, fue porque te estaba esperando, sabes que nunca comería sin ti, Nii-san aho-dijo Setsu con un lindo puchero.

-Puuuuuuuuuuuuffffffffff, está bien, tu ganas hermanita, mientras me ducho prepárame una cena ligera, no tengo nada que perder ya que cocinas delicioso-mencionó Cain sonriendo encantadoramente como siempre hacia cuando estaba a solas con Setsu.

Setsu quedó muda, odiaba y a la vez amaba que Tsuruga-san le dijera todo eso, pero no debía tener falsas esperanzas, sabía que era pura actuación, el Tsuruga-san verdadero jamás le diría algo así y mucho menos con esas caras tan tiernas.

Ren estuvo al pendiente todo el tiempo de las reacciones que Kyoko tenía cuando le decía algo como eso, y gracias a lo que le confesó a Corn, ahora era consciente que las reacciones que ella tenía ante lo que Cain le decía a Setsuka no eran del todo actuación, muchas veces era Kyoko la que reaccionaba de esa manera tan linda, era porque también estaba enamorada de él, aún no lo podía creer, era un sueño hecho realidad, ahora todo lo que él quería era abrazarla, besarla, decirle cuanto la amaba y hacerla completamente suya de una buena vez por todas, pero tenía que ser muy paciente todavía, debía cuidar lo que decía y hacía si no quería que Kyoko en vez de confesársele le tuviera miedo y empezara a huir de él, o peor aún, odiarlo tanto o más que como odiaba a Fuwa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola de nuevo! muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, follows y poner esta historia en sus favoritos! ustedes son mi inspiración! el día de hoy les traigo un capítulo sencillo, pero no coman ansias que poco a poco irá mejorando, en verdad espero que les guste! gracias nuevamente!


	3. Chapter 3

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

 **Capítulo 3:**

Una vez llegando a la habitación, Kyoko se dirigió a la cocina a preparar la cena y Ren se metió al baño a darse una buena ducha. Cuando salió la cena estaba lista, se sentó a comer y vio que Kyoko ya había comido su porción por lo que ella se metió a duchar también. Cuando Kyoko salió del baño, vio la mesa limpia y a su hermano dormido hecho bolita, ella no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo iba a dormir esos días por lo que Cain le había dicho, así que solo se acercó a la cama, pero de repente fue tomada de la mano, y jalada directito a los brazos fuertes y bien formados de su querido nii-san.

-Mmmmmm….qué rico hueles Setsu-dijo Cain.

-Nii-san, pensé que ya estabas dormido, suéltame-mencionó una roja Setsu aunque intentando seguir actuando y no salirse de su rol.

-No me iba a dormir sin ti, solo te estaba esperando, recuerda que solo hay una cama, así que durante estos últimos días que te tendré solo para mí, quiero dormir abrazado a ti y cuando despierte lo primero que quiero ver son tus bellos ojos a mi lado-dijo muy en serio Cain o mejor dicho Kuon.

-Aiiissshhhh nii-san está bien, tú ganas-Kyoko ya no podía seguir en su papel, eso no sería lo que Setsuka diría, ella estaría muy feliz por dormir con su hermano, pero la verdadera Kyoko estaba sumamente nerviosa, aunque no le disgustaba para nada estar así con su sempai aunque no quería admitirlo, así que lo que hizo fue acurrucarse en su enorme y perfecto pecho sin verle la cara, para no alucinarse más de lo que ya estaba, pero fue sorprendida por los brazos de su nii-san que la abrazaron por la cintura y la pegaron más a su cuerpo; definitivamente esa sería una larga semana para Kyoko.

A la mañana siguiente, Kyoko se estaba despertando por el ruido de la alarma la cual fue apagada casi de inmediato, se estiró pero sentía que algo la impedía moverse del todo, así que abrió los ojos y cual no fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con la mirada más tierna del mundo brindada por Tsuruga-san, perdón, Cain, ella se sorprendió y estaba intentando recordar cómo es que se pudo quedar dormida en los brazos de su sempai, pero recordó que en ellos se sentía tan cálida y protegida que Morfeo la venció y se fue al mundo de los sueños, en los que estuvo soñando con su príncipe azul, que por cierto, recordó que ese príncipe azul era nada más y nada menos que Tsuruga-san.

-Buenos días, Setsu, cómo me encantaría despertar todas las mañanas así contigo-

-Ettoo…buenos días nii-san ¿qué te parece si entras a bañarte mientras preparo el desayuno?-

-Ok, pero antes dame un beso-

-…-

-Si no me lo das, yo te lo daré en donde yo quiera-

-…..-

-Setsu-

-Ammmmmmmmmmmmmm, nii-san, ammmmmmmmmmmmm…..ok….-poco a poco Setsu se acercó a la mejilla de su hermano, no sabía porque le seguía el juego y no sabía que es lo que quería ganar con eso su sempai, pero en verdad tenía tantas ganas de besarlo que no se resistió más.

Cuando estuvo a punto de darle el beso, Ren movió un poco la cara e hizo que Kyoko lo besara justo al lado de sus labios, a lo que ella al darse cuenta solo pudo salirse de la cama directo a la cocina; uno de estos días su hermano le produciría un infarto por sus pedidos tan raros. Cain se metió a bañar, después mientras él comía, Setsu se bañaba y los dos se vistieron para ir al set, pero había entre ellos un silencio extraño pero raramente era un silencio agradable.

Cuando Kyoko se bañaba realmente era un mar de nervios, lo que había hecho Corn un día antes con esa forma no era nada bueno para su salud. Ahora por culpa de ello, estaba expresando un poco sus verdaderos sentimientos y eso no le gustaba para nada.

Así transcurrió una semana, Setsu y Cain dormían abrazados mutuamente, lo cual ambos disfrutaban, Kyoko pensaba que era pura actuación aunque muy en el fondo de su corazón esperaban que no fuera así. Ren al fin sabía que esa en realidad era Kyoko y no Setsu, así que aprovechándose un poco de ello Cain todas las mañanas le pedía un beso a su hermanita, a lo cual ella se negaba al principio pero cuando ponía su carita de cachorro no podía resistirse y se lo daba, pero él muy astutamente siempre se movía para que el beso fuera depositado justamente junto a sus labios; aunque Kyoko ya sabía esto de antemano intentaba evitarlo, pero su sempai era demasiado astuto y siempre lograba que ella lo besará ahí.

En Tokyo se encontraban Lory, Jelly y Yashiro a quien ya le habían contado parte de la historia, emitiendo el detalle de que Kyoko también estaba enamorada de Ren, ya que Lory no quería traicionar la confianza de su miembro favorito y número uno de la sección Love me, ellos ya tenían un buen plan ingeniado que ese día daría lugar y que su pareja de tontos favorita no sospechaban de nada.

Era una mañana de sábado muy soleada y con un clima perfecto, ése era el último día de la filmación de Tragic Marker en esa localización, aún faltaban 5 escenas por realizar y otras 15 cuando regresaran a Tokyo y con ello finalizaban totalmente las grabaciones. Setsu y Cain ya estaban en el estudio de grabación y se empezaban a filmar las escenas y al terminarlas no se esperarían la sorpresa que sus amigos le tenían preparada.

Ya en la tarde, cuando finalizó la grabación todos se disponían a ir a dormir ya que se levantarían temprano para volver a Tokyo, excepto los hermanos Heel, que regresarían hasta la noche, para no levantar sospechas de nada; así que después de ducharse y cenar, se acostaron a dormir como ya acostumbraban.

Al día siguiente se despertaron hasta el mediodía, al parecer estaban muy cansados o mejor dicho se sentían de maravilla al estar abrazados de la persona que amaban por última vez, entonces sucedió lo de todas las mañanas.

-Setsu, mi beso de buenos días-

-Nii-san, no quiero, debemos arreglarnos para tomar el avión-

-Faltan bastantes horas para irnos, tenemos tiempo para un beso-

-mmmmmmmmmmmmm….aisshhh…está bien, tú siempre ganas-

-Me encanta que seas obediente-

No sabían porque no habían salido de su papel de hermanos, si todos los del staff y los actores ya habían regresado a Tokyo pero ninguno quería admitir que extrañarían esa cercanía que se tenían y que desaparecería otra vez para dar paso a la barrera que tenían como sempai-kouhai.

Setsu se acercó lo más tranquila que podría aparentar a le mejilla de su hermano, pero esta vez Kuon le sacaría un poco más de provecho a la situación, así que esta vez giró su cabeza un poco más de lo que hacía usualmente y cuando ambos se dieron cuenta sus caras estaban de frente, viéndose fijamente a los ojos, sus labios solo eran separados por un escaso centímetro y ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro, ninguno de los dos movía un dedo, estaban extasiados observando esos hermosos ojos que tenían al frente y querían guardar ese momento en lo más recóndito de su corazón, poco a poco ambos fueron acercando sus labios a los de su acompañante y cuando faltaban escasos milímetros para que se unieran, algo les hizo reaccionar a ambos, se detuvieron de repente y una Kyoko colorada se encerró rápidamente en el baño.

-Oh por Dios, ¿qué hice?-pensaban ambos.

Kyoko salió del baño un rato después, decidiendo que era mejor ya no volver a ser Setsu ya que eso la estaba volviendo una pervertida, según ella, al salir vio que su sempai ya no estaba vestido extravagantemente, ya había vuelto a la normalidad, así que dejó a Kyoko desayunando y él se metió a bañar. No volvieron a mencionar nada, tan solo se dedicaron silenciosamente a guardar sus cosas y salieron a la recepción para pedir los boletos de avión que según les había dicho Jelly en una llamada telefónica, les había dejado listos.

Cuando llegaron y Ren pidió los boletos descubrieron algo.

-¿Cómo que tenemos que quedarnos aquí?-respondió Ren irritado.

-Tenemos órdenes estrictas de su jefe de que no le proporcionemos ni a usted ni a la señorita los boletos de avión, se quedarán aquí durante tres días en unas pequeñas vacaciones, así que cuando pasen esos tres días podrán regresar a Tokyo, mientras tanto lo tienen totalmente prohibido, el único problema que tenemos es que tendrán que seguir con la misma habitación, disculpe las molestias- dijo la secretaria, retirándose del lugar.

Tanto Ren como Kyoko que había escuchado todo, no decían ni una sola palabra, lo único que se les pasaba por la mente era:

-¿Y se supone que me quede con mi sempai sola durante 3 días, en la misma habitación, con una sola cama y además después del incidente de esta mañana? ¡Demonios, no voy a resistir!-se recriminaba Kyoko.

-¿Y ahora cómo voy a reprimirme a mí mismo para no tocarla, sobre todo si vamos a tener que seguir compartiendo cama? Hoy por poco y la beso, pero también podría ser una buena oportunidad de demostrarle mi aprecio y sacarle su confesión que tanto anhelo, así que esto tal vez no sea del todo mal-pensaba Ren.

Mientras estaban inmersos en sus pensamientos sonó el teléfono de ambos y sorprendidos por la intromisión contestaron.

-Ren, aprovecha esta oportunidad que te estamos dando para acercarte a Kyoko, pero no te sobrepases con ella…pip…pip….pip….-era Yashiro, solo le dijo eso y le colgó sin darle tiempo de replicar.

-Mogami-kun, lo siento, sé que dije que no iba a interferir, pero solo quiero darte unas vacaciones que tan merecidas las tienes, así que como no podía dejarte sola pensé que estarías mucho más feliz al lado de Ren, pero no te preocupes no le he dicho nada a nadie….pip….pip…-era Lory, e igualmente solo le dijo el mensaje y colgó con la misma.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero seguir cumpliendo con sus expectativas, muchas gracias por su apoyo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:**

Después de todos estos eventos inesperados Ren tuvo que romper ese silencio de una vez por todas.

-Mogami-san creo que no podemos hacer nada, ¿qué te parece si vamos a dejar nuestras maletas en la alcoba y pensamos qué hacer durante estos tres días de descanso obligatorios que nos dieron?-

-Ammmm…..sí-respondió una demasiado nerviosa Kyoko.

Entonces regresaron a su habitación, dejaron sus maletas y se sentaron en el sofá para planearlo todo.

Ya que ese primer día de vacaciones ya había transcurrido una buena parte, entonces decidieron quedarse a ver alguna película y después almorzar, para después pasear por el centro comercial y cenar en algún restaurante a lo que Kyoko se negó pero Ren la convenció.

La película que encontraron en la televisión le quedaba perfectamente a gusto de Kyoko, la Bella Durmiente, esto la hizo entrar en lalalandia pero a la vez, recordar a Corn, ¿será que Corn regresó a su reino? ¿cuándo lo volveré a ver? Son las preguntas que asaltaban su mente, pero al recordar su petición se puso colorada. Ren estuvo al pendiente de cada una de sus reacciones y cuando vio esto no pudo más que sonreír, ya que esperaba que estuviera pensando en él, a lo que a estas alturas era muy probable.

La película transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente pero Kyoko no se percató de que mientras más se metía en la historia, más se acercaba a su sempai, Ren obviamente estaba más al pendiente de ella que de la película, pero no imaginó que hiciera tales cosas.

Cuando se acercaba la escena del beso dónde la princesa despertaba, Kyoko tomó la mano de Ren inconscientemente, él se la sujetó, estaba tan feliz que aún no podía creer que Kyoko lo amará; cuando la película terminó Kyoko sonrió encantada, y solo pudo decir:

-Sabe, me encantan estas historias ya que a pesar de que las protagonistas siempre atraviesan una serie de problemas muy graves, siempre encuentran a alguien en quién apoyarse, en quien confiar y siempre consiguen salir adelante y su historia siempre termina con un amor correspondido y con un gran final feliz, obviamente no todo es real, en mi vida no es todo miel sobre hojuelas, pero la verdad me encantaría tener un final feliz como ellas, ¿usted qué opina?-

Ren la escuchaba atentamente y le sorprendió lo que dijo, pero reaccionó con la pregunta que ella le hizo, le apretó más su mano, tomó la otra, las acercó a sus labios, depositó un beso en cada una de ellas y le dijo:

-Mogami-san, tienes razón, las historias de princesas te enseñan a salir adelante y si tú deseas un final feliz como el de ellas, solo tienes que encontrar a esa persona en la que confíes, yo sé que con la hermosa persona que eres existe una persona que todo el día piensa en ti y que te admira, pero tiene miedo de que lo odies por su pasado- dicho esto y dejando a Kyoko hecha un lío, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

Ren ya no se podía contener más, quería contarle todo a Kyoko y pensaba decírselo durante esos días de vacaciones forzadas que tenían. Mientras tanto Kyoko estaba nerviosa y un poco ilusionada por lo que su sempai dijo, pero sabiendo cómo es ella, borró esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Después de la película se arreglaron y salieron a cenar en absoluto silencio, pero ese silencio solo los hacía sentirse más extraños, pero ninguno hizo nada por cambiarlo, así que después de cenar en el restaurante que se situaba frente al hotel regresaron a sus habitaciones y se arreglaron para dormir, por suerte Jelly fue un poco amable y antes de irse les dejo ropa decente a ambos, pero se les había olvidado que solo había una cama.

-Ammmm, Mogami-san, duerme en la cama, yo dormiré en el sofá-

-No Tsuruga-san no puedo permitir que usted duerma en un incómodo sofá por mi culpa, yo soy la que debo dormir en él-

-Mogami-san….-

-No voy a cambiar de opinión, así que si me disculpa buenas noches, hasta mañana, descanse-

Y Kyoko se dirigió al sofá y se acostó, pero obviamente Ren no iba a dejar que su princesa durmiera incómoda y que él disfrutará completamente de esa cama, así que se acercó al sofá y antes de que Kyoko pudiera quejarse o hacer algo para evitar lo que hacía, Ren ya la tenía tomada en brazos cargándola como princesa. Kyoko ni siquiera podía respirar ante las acciones de su amado sempai. Ren la depositó dulcemente en la cama, la tapó con las sábanas y le dijo:

-Ya que eres terca, vamos a dormir los dos en la cama, quieras o no, no pienso tocarte si es lo que te molesta, pero no voy a permitir que una linda señorita como mi kouhai duerma incómoda en un sofá- esto dejó a una enternecida Kyoko, pero Ren hizo otras de sus obras maestras, no dio la vuelta a la cama para subirse en su lado, si no que se subió del lado de Kyoko por lo que tuvo que pasar lentamente sobre ella para llegar a su lugar; esto dejó a Kyoko totalmente en shock, pero Ren ya lo sabía, lo hacía a propósito, así que se tapó y se acomodó para dormir, pero de repente escuchó una débil voz:

-No estoy preocupada por eso, Tsuruga-san baaka-y con la misma se giró del lado opuesto para no ver a su sempai y Ren no pudo más que dibujarse una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

Al día siguiente despertaron ya tarde pero fue para ambos la mejor noche que pudieron haber pasado, después de desayunar, bañarse y arreglarse salieron a la playa a pasear un rato, pero no estaban enterados de un evento que se realizaría ese día.

Cuando llegaron al mar, Kyoko estaba demasiado feliz, estaba en un lugar mágico para ella y aunque no lo quisiera admitir se encontraba aún más feliz por estar acompañada de la persona que amaba. Ella estuvo haciendo de todo, recogiendo conchas, jugando con el agua, con la arena y ni siquiera se dio cuenta que su sempai solo la observaba encantado por la belleza de su pequeña, pero de un momento a otro también se unió al juego, cuando estuvieron cansados, Ren se ofreció a ir por unas bebidas, así que fue a comprarlas, por lo que Kyoko se sentó en la arena y apenas se estaba dando cuenta de lo que había hecho hace algunos momentos; no podía creer que se comportó de esa manera tan infantil frente a su respetado sempai y que además lo incluyera en sus juegos y mientras pensaba esto, no se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien.

-Hola Caperucita, tanto tiempo sin verte y que suerte encontrarnos aquí-mencionó Reino.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí Beagle? ¡No te me acerques!-gritó espantada Kyoko.

-Jajajajaja Caperucita no te haré nada, estoy aquí por un festival de música, pero sentí tu presencia así que vine a buscarte, además puedo sentir que alguien a quién odias está cerca y que tu respetado Tsuruga Ren es la persona que está contigo, pero Caperucita algo me preocupa, estoy sintiendo un nuevo sentimiento dentro de ti, ya lo tenías anteriormente pero no era tan fuerte, es como si ya lo hubieras aceptado, yo creo que estás enamorada-

-Jajajajajaja Kyoko, ese Beagle tiene razón, seguro que estás total y perdidamente enamorada de Tsuruga Ren, qué tonta eres, otra vez caíste en lo mismo y lo qué es peor con ese imbécil-dijo un creído Shotaro.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sho? Y además cállate, no estoy enamorada, ya lo sabes y menos de Tsuruga-san y no tienes permiso de hablar así de él, él es muchísimo más talentoso que tú y lo sabes-

-Jajajaja me importa un comino lo que digas, yo sé que tengo razón-respondió Sho.

-Qué creído eres Fuwa por eso Kyoko te dejo, ¿no?-contestó Reino.

-Tú cállate Beagle, no sabes nada-dijo Sho.

-Cállense los dos-gritó Kyoko, -no me molesten, tengo tres días de vacaciones y quiero disfrutarlos sin verles la cara, así que no se me acerquen y déjenme disfrutar en paz-

-Así es, déjenla en paz o se la verán conmigo-dijo Ren apareciendo de repente detrás de ellos con las bebidas en su mano.

-Jajajaja al fin apareciste-dijeron Sho y Reino al unísono.

-Sí, ya estoy aquí y no pienso separarme de Mogami-san ni un segundo si ustedes están rondando por estos lugares-

Dicho esto Ren se puso al lado de Kyoko y la tomó de la cintura atrayéndola a él y viendo amenazadoramente a los otros dos. Kyoko ante esta acción solo pudo bajar la cabeza ruborizada.

-Jajajaja Kyoko es en serio, se te nota que estás enamorada de Tsuruga-dijo Reino.

-Pufff qué mal están tus gustos ahora Kyoko, pero si es verdad ya sabes que va a pasar contigo-mencionó Sho.

-¡Ya les dije que no es cierto!-gritó alterada Kyoko.

-¿Y qué si es cierto?-dijo calmadamente Ren.

-Jajajaja tú también estás seguro de ello, ¿eh? Jajaja pues déjame decirte que si es cierto, ella tendrá que regresar a Kyoto a trabajar al Ryokan de mis padres-dijo Sho.

-Yo tan solo estaría decepcionado de ella, pensé que era diferente y que el odio era mejor para ella que el amor, qué aburrido-dijo Reino.

-Jajajajaja ¿solo eso? Pues Reino perdón por decepcionarte pero la verdad no me importa y Sho obviamente no dejaré que te lleves a KYOKO de mi lado, así que vete olvidando de esa idea, además quiero que sepan que Kyoko y yo estamos muy felices juntos y no nos importa lo que digan los demás, así que si me disculpan, nos vamos-dijo retadoramente Ren.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola! awwwww no saben cuánto amo sus reviews! mil gracias! sigan disfrutando!


	5. Chapter 5

**Skip Beat no me pertenece...aunque me encantaría que Ren me perteneciera...me conformo con Siwon...**

 **Capítulo 5:**

Kyoko no podía decir nada por las acciones de su sempai, solo sintió que la tomó con más fuerza de la cintura y se la llevaba consigo. Cuando se dio cuenta estaban en su habitación.

-Mogami-san perdón por todo lo que dije, perdón si te voy a causar problemas en vez de arreglarlos, pero quería alejarte de ellos y que no nos molestaran en nuestras perfectas vacaciones-

-Ah eettoo no se preocupe, fue lo mejor, pero creo que ahora creen que estamos…..emmm…..pues….saliendo-contestó una ruborizada y nerviosa Kyoko.

-Sí, eso creo pero podemos fingir ante ellos dos, solo para que no se te acerquen, claro, si tú quieres y no tienes inconvenientes con ello-

-Ammm…no, no tengo inconvenientes, me parece bien-dijo instantáneamente Kyoko sin siquiera pensarlo. –Demonios, ¿qué hice? Esto me pone en una situación difícil-pensaba.

-Ok, perfecto, no dejaré que ninguno se te acerque y te moleste, sobre todo ese Sho que quiere que regreses a Kyoto, no se lo permitiré-

Kyoko estaba totalmente feliz y confundida, ahora frente a Sho y Reino tendría que fingir que es pareja de Tsuruga-san, le gustaba la idea, pero a la vez no, porque podría revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos y eso no lo iba a permitir. Por otra parte Ren estaba en las nubes, dijo todo eso sin pensarlo pero que Kyoko aceptará eso ya era un muy buen avance, además la llamó por su nombre y no le reprochó nada.

Como ya era algo tarde, salieron a cenar a un restaurante, lo cual disfrutaron mucho, ambos amaban compartir esos momentos con la persona más importante para ellos. Después regresaron a la habitación y luego de ver una película se acostaron a dormir, ya que querían disfrutar al máximo su último día juntos de esta manera.

Igual que la mañana anterior despertaron abrazados, Ren solo se daba cuenta de ello hasta que se despertaba y sentía a Kyoko huir rápidamente. Desayunaron, se ducharon y se arreglaron y como la noche anterior vieron en la televisión que había un parque de diversiones cerca de la playa, se dispusieron a ir.

Ya en el parque, Kyoko se sentía sumamente feliz, estuvo comiendo golosinas y jugando en todos los juegos, se veía tan feliz y Ren amaba tanto esto que se juraba una y otra vez que tenía que idear una manera de decirle todos sus secretos y hacerla suya de una vez.

Ya al atardecer estaban sentados bajo de un árbol descansando antes de regresar al hotel y preparar sus cosas, pero Ren se había fijado de algo desde hacía un buen rato, las dos personas que más odiaba los habían estado espiando, cada quien por un lado diferente, eran discretos pero no tanto, parecía que Kyoko estaba tan feliz que no se había dado cuenta de ello, pero Ren estaba tan cerca de Kyoko como podía. Esto ya lo había hartado, así que pensó en hacer algo para demostrar que ninguno de ellos iba a alejar a Kyoko de su lado.

Se puso de pie y se estiró grácilmente, al ver esto Kyoko igual se puso de pie y antes de que pudiera decir algo, se sintió empujada hacia el árbol y acorralada bajo los brazos de su sempai, al mirar hacia arriba vio su cara demasiado cerca por lo que se pegó lo más que pudo al árbol sonrojándose hasta no más, ya que poco a poco los labios de Ren estaban a tan solo un centímetro de los suyos y no solo eso, su amado Tsuruga-san tenía puesta la mirada del emperador de la noche, derritiéndola por completo.

-Tsuruga-san ¿qué hace?-

-Lo siento Mogami-san, quédate tranquila no te voy a hacer nada, es solo que Sho y Reino nos han estado observando así que decidí hacer esto para que nos dejen en paz-

-Ahhh, ya veo, pero, emmm ¿esto es necesario?-

-Ummmm ¿qué te parece si antes de irnos damos una vuelta en la noria?-

-¿En serio? Wow me encantaría-

-Entonces vamos-

Ren se alejó de ella, pero antes de ponerse en marcha la tomó de la mano y solo pudo sentir como Kyoko se ponía rígida por la que la tomó con más fuerza y la jaló para que avanzarán hacia la noria y le encantó ver como ante esto Kyoko se ponía toda colorada.

Ren pudo divisar que tanto Reino y Sho se movían para no perderlos de vista, pero él y Kyoko se subieron a la noria, por lo que mientras estuvieron en ella no podrían verlos, Kyoko estaba sumamente nerviosa y emocionada a la vez, siempre había querido subirse a una noria, pero que fuera con su sempai tan amado era algo inesperado, más aún en éstas circunstancias.

Ya en la noria, todo era hermoso, Kyoko se deleitaba con la vista, pero seguía totalmente consiente de quién era su compañero.

-Ya no puedo aguantarlo más, hoy mismo le diré todos mis secretos, lo de mis padres, mi verdadero nombre, lo de Rick y sobre todo lo de Corn, sé que será difícil pero lo intentaré-pensaba el pobre de Ren, aunque él en realidad estaba disfrutando de la belleza e inocencia de su amada Kyoko.

-Mogami-san-dijo al fin.

-Emmmm…¿si? Dígame-

-Esto es difícil pero tengo algo muy importante que decirte, bueno, en realidad son varias cosas, cuando lleguemos al hotel te lo contaré pero ¿podrías prometerme una cosa?-

-Emmm…sí, está bien, lo que quiera-

-Escúchame, sólo eso, cuando te lo cuente todo, escúchame e intenta comprenderme, eso es todo lo que pido, aunque también quisiera decirte que no me odies por todo lo que te voy a decir, no quiero que lo hagas-

-Tsuruga-san, honestamente, no creo que sea la indicada para que me cuente algo si no me incumbe, pero si es necesario, está bien, lo escucharé, lo comprenderé y créame que no lo odiaría jamás-

-Gracias, muchas gracias, Mogami-san-

-Ammm…pues...de nada, Tsuruga-san-

Después de eso la vuelta en la noria terminó, pero como Kyoko estaba tan confundida sobre lo que quería decirle su sempai mejor le dijo que pasaría al lavabo. Ren se sentó en una banca mientras esperaba. Y como estaba tan preocupado por lo que le diría a Kyoko, no se dio cuenta que sus dos peores enemigos se habían acercado a él, hasta que le hablaron.

-Ohh pues parece que vas en serio con la Caperucita-dijo Reino.

-Tú cállate y no le digas así-contestó Ren.

-Jajajaja, ¿cómo te puede gustar alguien cómo ella? ¿Estás loco?-dijo Sho.

-No, no estoy loco, el loco eres tú por haber dejado ir a alguien tan bella, talentosa, y perfecta cómo lo es Kyoko-dijo Ren ya molesto.

-Ñam, yo mejor me voy, si Caperucita se ha vuelto como todas las demás chicas y tiene amor en su corazón y ya no odio, ya no tiene chiste, aburrido-dijo Reino y con la misma se fue.

-Pues yo no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados, Kyoko es mía y nunca la tendrás-contestó un Sho-baaka.

-Lo que tú digas Sho, sigue siendo el mismo niño egocéntrico que eres, pero déjame decirte una cosa y quiero que te quedé totalmente claro, yo amo a Kyoko y no dejaré que le pongas un solo dedo encima ni que te la lleves de regreso a Kyoto, no sé cómo te voy hacer entender que ella no es tuya y tampoco mía, ella se pertenece a sí misma, pero te aseguro algo, voy a conseguir que me ame cueste lo que me cueste y sé de antemano que nunca volverá contigo-

-Jajajaja ya dijiste todo, Kyoko, no es tu novia actualmente, ¿verdad? Jaajaja mentiroso, pero ya veremos a quién escoge, si a ti o a mí-dijo ya un molesto Sho mientras se daba la vuelta y se retiraba.

Pero lo que ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta fue que Kyoko escuchó todo lo que dijeron a partir del momento en que Reino se fue, ya que ella al salir del baño los vio discutiendo y se acercó para detenerlos pero al escuchar que su sempai decía que la amaba lo único que pudo hacer fue escuchar a escondidas y después correr nuevamente al baño a tranquilizarse.

-Pero ¿que fue eso?- se decía Kyoko a si misma- ¿Tsuruga-san está enamorado de mí? ¿me ama? ¿cómo puede ser eso verdad? No, no lo creo, eso no es verdad, seguro lo dijo para que Shotaro me dejara en paz, sí, eso debe ser, no te preocupes Kyoko, tranquilízate y ve a buscar a tu sempai que ya te estuvo esperando mucho tiempo y ya debe estar aburrido de esperar por ti, sí eso haré, no tengo porque creer que Tsuruga-san me ama, eso es imposible, él ya ama alguien, se lo dijo a Boo, sí, Kyoko, vamos, vamos-y así se auto convenció a sí misma y regresó a donde su sempai la esperaba.

-Tsuruga-san, lamento la espera, es que había mucha gente, jejeje, pero ya estoy lista para irnos-

-De acuerdo Mogami-san, vámonos, que tengo mucho que contarte y además hay que preparar nuestras maletas antes de dormir para que mañana no nos tengamos que apresurar-

-Sí, tiene razón, ya vámonos-

Una vez que llegaron a su habitación, Ren le pidió a Kyoko que se sentara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y ahora? qué tanto le contará Ren a Kyoko?

En serio amo sus reviews! Son tan lindos y graciosos XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Skip Beat no me pertenece, no tengo la mente tan ingeniosa como Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei.**

 **Capítulo 6:**

-Mogami-san te tengo que contar varios secretos que casi nadie sabe, mejor dicho algunos de ellos lo sabe el presidente y nadie más, pero un secreto en verdad no lo sabe nadie, he decidido contártelos a ti, no quiero tener ningún secreto nunca más contigo, así que por favor solo escúchame y ya veremos qué decisión quieres tomar después-todo esto lo decía Ren con una cara compungida por lo que Kyoko al verlo así solo pudo asentir y escucharlo.

-De acuerdo, primero que nada, tú debes saber que Tsuruga Ren no es mi verdadero nombre, yo viví toda mi infancia y adolescencia en Estados Unidos, porque mi padre es japonés pero mi madre es rusa, ella es modelo de Estados Unidos y mi padre es un actor, a él tú lo conoces perfectamente, de hecho te llevas muy bien con él, mi padre es Kuu Hizuri, a quién tú también llamas padre, yo soy Kuon Hizuri-ante esta declaración Kyoko solo pudo abrir sus ojos por la sorpresa pero siguió escuchando.

-Yo oculté qué él es mi padre por una razón, yo tuve una buena infancia pero cuando era adolescente yo empecé a actuar, ya que siempre había querido seguir los pasos de mi padre, pero los papeles que conseguía solo era por su influencia no por mi talento así que eso me frustraba y me volví rebelde, me metía en peleas y cosas así, hasta que un día sucedió algo que me hizo decidir venir a Japón con el presidente que es amigo de mis padres y empezar una nueva vida bajo el nombre de Tsuruga Ren-ya estaba bastante afectado por todo lo que estaba diciendo así que Kyoko se cambió de lugar y se sentó a su lado para así demostrar su apoyo.

-Desde que vine a Japón no los había vuelto a ver, hasta el día en que tú lo conociste, pero lo que sucedió que me hizo cambiar completamente, fue algo que no he podido superar, algo en lo que aún me siento totalmente culpable. Yo tenía un amigo, llamado Rick, solo con él podía ser quién era en realidad, él era más que un amigo un hermano para mí, su novia se llamaba Tina, él me salvaba de las peleas en las que me metía, pero un desafortunado día, yo estaba golpeando a un tipo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, pero su amigo huyó por lo que lo seguí y Rick quiso detenerme y también me siguió, Tina iba detrás de él, yo crucé una calle persiguiendo al tipo, pero cuando Rick intentó cruzar detrás de mí, pasó un auto y lo…lo atr…..lo atropelló, quitándole la vida instantáneamente, yo lo vi todo claramente, ya que al escuchar que el auto intentó frenar volteé a ver qué había ocurrido y vi a mi mejor amigo volar por el impacto del auto y verlo tendido en el suelo lleno de sangre, después vi a Tina llegar corriendo por él, en eso yo estaba paralizado viendo su cuerpo inerte, Tina lo intentó despertar pero fue totalmente imposible y entre llantos me gritó asesino, eso fue lo peor, sabía que yo tenía toda la culpa pero escucharlo de alguien más me lo confirmaba y dolía aún más-Ren estaba totalmente destrozado al contar este gran secreto, pero Kyoko al verlo de esa manera, aunque estaba muy impactada por el doloroso pasado de su amado sempai, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue tomar su rostro entre sus manos, el cual vio que ya estaba envuelto en lágrimas, eso le dolió muchísimo, pero lo miró fijamente a los ojos y le dijo dulcemente:

-Tsuruga-san, usted no es ningún asesino y nunca lo será, lo que le pasó a Rick fue un terrible accidente, usted no sabía que eso iba a pasar, así que por favor tranquilícese, le doy las gracias por contarme esto y quiero que sepa que yo siempre estaré con usted para ayudarlo a borrar esos terribles recuerdos y esa culpa que usted siente y que no debería de sentir-

-Muchas gracias Mogami-san, ahora yo sé que no fue mi culpa, fue un accidente, pero las palabras de Tina me afectaron mucho, pero ahora que tú me has dicho todo esto me siento más aliviado, como si la culpa se hubiera ido de mi ser-

Y Ren a continuación hizo algo que en realidad no había pensado hacer, como Kyoko lo seguía viendo a los ojos y seguía sosteniendo su rostro, él se acercó lentamente al rostro de ella y depositó un suave beso en su frente para después acomodar su cabeza en el hombro de su amada, esto dejó en blanco a Kyoko pero reaccionó al escuchar nuevamente la voz de su sempai.

-Tengo otro secreto que contarte y este no creo que lo tomes de la misma manera que los anteriores-

-¿Por qué dice eso? Como le dije, yo siempre estaré a su lado sin importar que suceda o lo que me cuente-

-¿Me lo prometes?-Dijo alzando su dedo meñique hacia ella.

-Se lo prometo-le contestó, uniendo su meñique al de él.

-De acuerdo, te tomaré la palabra, verás, cuando yo tenía 10 años y mi padre venía a grabar a Japón y me traía con él, estando en Kyoto, me encontré en las orillas de un río a una pequeña niña que estaba llorando, ella amaba las hadas, por lo que me confundió con una y al decirle que mi nombre era Kuon, por mi acento ella escuchó Corn y yo le seguí el juego haciéndome pasar por un hada e incluso fingiendo volar solo por verla sonreír y que dejará de llorar, en el tiempo que estuve en Kyoto la fui a ver todos los días, nos encontrábamos en ese pequeño río en donde ella me contaba sus problemas con su mamá y en donde nos la pasábamos jugando, hasta que un día tuve que regresar a Estados Unidos, así que al despedirme de ella para que no llorará más por mi causa, le di una piedra que me había regalado mi mamá cuando yo tenía su edad, le conté la historia que esa piedra absorbía todas las tristezas, ya que eso me había dicho mi mamá y para mí si funcionaba de esa manera, ella alegremente recibió la piedra; al dejar Japón me prometí a mí mismo que algún día volvería a buscar a esa niña, pero con todo lo sucedido no pude hacerlo, pero por obras del destino, años después la volví a encontrar en LME como mi kouhai, una kouhai llena de talento que cada día me sorprende más. Aunque al principio yo no la reconocí, cuando me di cuenta que era ella no sabía si decirle o no, pero al verla tan cambiada lo callé, pero poco a poco esa niña volvió a entrar en mi vida volviéndose nuevamente parte importante de mí, aunque honestamente nunca dejó de ser importante para mí y hasta ahora no le había contado la verdad por temor a que me odiará profundamente por ocultárselo todo este tiempo, eso era algo que yo no quería, no puedo soportar la idea que ella me odie, no podría continuar si mi niña especial no me tuviera en su corazón así como ella está en el mío, por eso cuando Corn se volvió a encontrar con ella volvió a mentir y siguió con su papel del príncipe de las hadas arrepintiéndose de ello en el acto, así que ahora que mi niña especial sabe la verdad, anhelo realmente que me perdone por ocultarle este secreto durante tanto tiempo. Kyoko-chan, ¿perdonarías a este hombre tan mentiroso?-dijo esto último mirando a Kyoko quién en vez de tener una mirada enojada y llena de reproche como él se esperaba en realidad, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una inmensa sonrisa en los labios.

-Tsuruga-san no baaka-dijo sonriendo y derramando unas cuantas lágrimas-no puedo creer que usted en verdad sea Corn, no lo odio por ocultármelo ya que tuvo sus buenas razones, mi príncipe de las hadas ha estado tanto tiempo a mi lado y yo sin darme cuenta, jajajaja que ironía, pero ahora soy sumamente feliz al saberlo, eso explica un poco porque le tengo tanta confianza como no le tengo a nadie más, pero si me gustaría que de ahora en adelante nos tuviéramos total confianza, si le parece bien-

-A mí me parece perfecto y ¿sabes cómo podríamos comenzar?-

-No, dígame-

-Antes que nada, llámame por mi nombre, Ren cuando haya gente alrededor y Corn cuando estemos solos, ¿te parece, Kyoko-chan?-

-Ok, yo fui la que dijo lo de la confianza y creo que sería una buena oportunidad para empezar, Corn-dijo Kyoko con una bella sonrisa en sus labios aunque algo avergonzada.

-Y pues Kyoko-chan, quisiera saber tres cosas de ti, aunque no sé si sea algo prudente preguntarte sobre ello, pero como Corn sé algunas cosas pero, hay otras de las que tengo dudas-

-Pregunta lo que desees Corn, yo también debo demostrarte esa confianza que te mereces-

-Ok, pero si no puedes responderme no lo hagas. Primera ¿qué es lo que pasó con tu mamá? Segunda ¿cuál es tu verdadera historia con Sho? Y por último ¿quién es en verdad Reino?-

A Kyoko le sorprendió muchísimo esas preguntas pero aun así se armó de valor para responderlas.

-Pues comenzando con tu primera pregunta, como sabes mi relación con mi madre no era para nada buena, siempre quise su atención y amor pero por más que me esforzaba no lo obtenía, después un día repentinamente me dijo que se iba para no volver y por más que le supliqué que no lo hiciera, aun así me dejó y se fue. Así que después de eso me quedé a vivir en el ryokan de los Fuwa, ellos me criaron prácticamente así que les estoy sumamente agradecida, al cumplir 15 años, Sho me pidió que viniera con él a Tokyo para cumplir su sueño de ser cantante, así lo hice, pero mientras yo trabajaba en varios empleos para pagar su apartamento de lujo, él solo se dedicaba a cantar y me empezó a ignorar, hasta que un día lo escuché diciéndole a su manager que solo me consideraba su sirvienta, me trajo para que le diera de comer y que le lavara la ropa, por eso juré vengarme de la única manera posible, uniéndome a la industria del entretenimiento y ser más famosa que él, aunque honestamente esa ya no es mi prioridad actualmente. Y por tu última pregunta ni siquiera yo estoy muy segura, Reino era rival de Sho, pero al enterarse de que quería vengarme de él, me prestó más atención, es una persona realmente de otro mundo y pues eso es lo único que sé de él, tiene un aura terrorífica a su alrededor, que me causa escalofríos-

-Bueno, aunque no tengas el amor de tu mamá yo te cuidaré como si fuera ella, aunque no tengas a Sho que no supo valorarte yo estoy aquí para hacerlo, ahora que estamos otra vez juntos no te dejaré sola nunca más, eso te lo prometo-

-Awww Corn, muchas gracias-dijo una sonrojada Kyoko.

-Y por parte de Reino creo que lo conozco, vivía en Nueva York también y si no me equivoco era uno de los pandilleros con los que pelee el día de la muerte de Rick, así que por eso dijo todas esas cosas el otro día que lo encontramos-

-Entonces con razón dijo todo eso de Corn-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Qué tal? Un capítulo lleno de verdades al fin reveladas :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Skip Beat no me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo 7:**

Después de terminar de contar ambos sus secretos Kyoko se fue a dar un baño, mientras pensaba sobre todo lo ocurrido hacía unos minutos.

-Nunca me iba a imaginar todo el pasado de Tsuruga-san, ahora entiendo porque no me lo había dicho antes, era bastante doloroso para él y que inesperado es que él sea hijo de Kuu-otousan jejeje, ahora que lo pienso si se parecen y también resultó ser Corn, ufffffffffff que día…espera…..el día que me encontré a Corn al llegar a Guam…...entonces no era nadie más que Tsuruga-san…..pero yo….yo…le dije a Corn….le dije que…..¡le dije que estoy enamorada de Tsuruga-san!-pensaba la pobre de Kyoko cayendo en la desesperación.

FLASHBACK

-Lo que pasa es que…ammmmmm….-tornándose de un rojo más fuerte si es que eso es posible-yo….etttooo…ammmm….!Yo no odio a Tsuruga Ren! ¡Yo en realidad….LO AMO! ¡ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE ENAMORADA DE ÉL!...-gritó.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Shimata, ¿qué hice? Y ahora ¿cómo voy a ver a la cara a Tsuruga-san si ya lo sabe? Pero y si ya lo sabe ¿cómo es que no me ha dicho nada al respecto?-

Mientras Kyoko pensaba esto, Ren estaba sentado meditando igualmente.

-Kyoko-chan entendió todo lo que le confesé y me aceptó de igual forma, jajajaja, qué linda es, por eso y más la amo, pero no mencionaré nada de lo que le confesó a Corn hace unos días, pero me pregunto si ella ya se dio cuenta de que le dijo a Corn que está enamorada de mí y si ahora sabe que yo soy Corn no sé cómo va a reaccionar ante ello-mientras Ren pensaba esto, los minutos iban pasando y Kyoko no salía del baño.

-Ahora que lo pienso, Kyoko lleva en el baño demasiado tiempo ¿le habrá pasado algo?-Ren se acercó a la puerta del baño y tocó. Volvió a tocar y nada. Una vez más y Kyoko seguía sin responder.

-Kyoko-chan ¿estás bien?, Kyoko ¿me escuchas? ¿te ocurrió algo? ¿llevas mucho tiempo ahí dentro?-y cómo seguía sin responder optó por hacer algo.

-Kyoko voy a entrar, contaré hasta 3, si no contestas o abres la puerta entraré….1…2…3-Ren abrió la puerta y ¿qué fue lo encontró? A una Kyoko metida aún en la bañera, aunque estaba llena de agua se notaba que obviamente no tenía nada puesto, Ren se quedó embobado viendo a su amada de esa manera, su cabello goteaba y dichas gotas caían peligrosamente en su cuello y se dirigían hacia sus pechos, esto era demasiado para el autocontrol de Ren, pero estaba tan inmerso en esa belleza que tenía frente a sus ojos que no podía moverse, se quedó ahí unos segundos y esos segundos parecían horas, pero Kyoko pareció reaccionar y volteó a ver hacia donde estaba Ren…..

-¡Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

-¡Corn no hentai!-

Con este grito Ren reaccionó, por lo que después de un rápido lo siento salió del baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Tsuruga-san me vio! Pero estoy dentro de la bañera, espero que no haya visto nada, ¿hace cuánto tiempo que estaba parado ahí? Apenas estaba pensando cómo le voy a hacer para estar con él normalmente y pasa esto, ¡Tierra trágame!-pensaba una Kyoko avergonzada.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Qué bella es! No, no debo pensar en eso, en realidad no vi nada de nada, mejor pensaré qué es lo que le voy a decir, espero que no me odie…-pensaba al mismo tiempo un sorprendido Ren.

Después de unos minutos, Kyoko salió ya vestida del baño aunque de una manera cautelosa. No se encontró pronto a Ren pero decidió buscarlo y lo encontró sentado en la sala viendo televisión.

-Tsuruga-san….-

-¿Tsuruga-san? ¿No ibas a llamarme Corn o Ren?-

-Ah sí, es cierto, Corn-

-Kyoko ven aquí, hablemos-

Kyoko se sentó frente a Ren con la cabeza hacia abajo por la vergüenza que sentía.

-Kyoko lo siento, no fue mi intención entrar al baño mientras te bañabas, es que ya habías tardado mucho y me preocupé, pensé que algo te ocurrió y como tocaba la puerta y no contestabas decidí entrar para ver que te ocurrió, ¿me perdonas?-

-Ammm, claro que te perdono, fue en parte mi culpa por andar distraída- dijo Kyoko pero por dentro pensaba-es mejor así, no quiero que sepa en qué pensaba y ni quiero preguntarle que tanto me vio, qué pena-

-Además no es como si fuera la primera vez, tú ya habías entrado al baño mientras me bañaba y yo no estaba en bañera como tú-dijo Ren para molestar.

-¡¿Qué?! Eso es totalmente diferente, yo no tuve la culpa, usted no respondía y ni siquiera vi nada-

-Tú tampoco respondías y yo realmente no vi nada, estabas en la bañera, en cambio seguro que tú si viste mucho-

-E…eso no es ci…cierto-

-Jajajajaja dudaste-

-¡No es cierto!-

-Jajajaja no es cierto Kyoko tranquila, ambos tuvimos parte de culpa en ambos casos, dejémoslo así-

-Ammm….ok…..está bien-

-Ahora comamos algo y a dormir-

-Sí, prepararé la cena, mientras tú te bañas-

-Ok, pero no me espíes, ¿de acuerdo?-

-¡Cómo si quisiera hacerlo!

-Jjajajajjaja entiendo entiendo-

Mientras una Kyoko enojada hacía la cena, Ren se daba un buen baño, mientras meditaba un poco.

-Me encanta esta nueva atmósfera, al fin la barrera sempai-kouhai se ha roto, ahora parecemos amigos, pero ya iniciado el plan, ahora hay que dar el siguiente paso, aunque necesito un poco de tiempo para hacer los preparativos convenientes y mejor no me tardó mucho, ya que después de lo sucedido si me quedó dormido y en verdad me ahogo ella no vendrá a rescatarme-

Ya que Ren salió del baño y la cena estaba servida, se pusieron a comer, pero Kyoko tenía un puchero adorable en su cara, así que hubo un gran silencio todo ese rato, pero no era incómodo, ya que incluso Ren podría echarse a reír en cualquier momento, por la linda actitud de Kyoko.

-Jajajaja pero qué adorable es-pensaba Ren-dejaré que se tranquilice por un rato, si no lo hago me voy a reír de lo lindo y más se va a molestar-

Después de la cena lavaron los platos, cada quién los suyos y se prepararon para dormir, pero en ese momento Kyoko recordó que últimamente dormían en la misma cama, cada quien en su lado supuestamente, pero siempre amanecían abrazados y ella ni tenía ni la menor idea de cómo llegaba a sus brazos, por lo que mejor se fue a acostar en el sofá, cuando Ren la vio ahí no pudo más que sonreír y fue hacia ella, la vio directamente a los ojos y con una mirada del emperador de la noche y esa sonrisa suya derrite glaciares, la tomó de la cintura, la abrazó tal cual princesa y se la llevó con él a la cama mientras Kyoko sorprendida reclamaba.

-¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Bájame ahora mismo!-

-No te voy a bajar, vas a dormir conmigo quieras o no, no tienes que estar molesta conmigo pero si así lo deseas no me importa, aun así dormiremos juntos-

-Pero…pero-

-Nada de peros, no me importa, a dormir-dijo tendiéndola en la cama, acostándose a su lado y abrazándola. Ahora sí, en verdad la abrazaba.

-Eres un egoísta-le contestó Kyoko aunque no se separó de su lado, al contrario ella puso las manos en el pecho de su amado.

-Y tú eres una linda berrinchuda-fue lo último que le dijo Ren esa noche.

Ninguno de los dos podía dormir al principio, pero se sentían tan bien estando tan cerca el uno del otro después de lo ocurrido, que poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos.

Al día siguiente tuvieron que despertar temprano para hacer sus maletas e irse al aeropuerto para regresar a Tokyo. Kyoko fue la primera en despertar; al abrir sus ojos cual no fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con la cara de Ren a milímetros de distancia de la de ella, podía sentir su aliento cálido que rozaba su mejilla. Al principio estaba sorprendida, pero después se perdió en ese bello y angelical rostro, lo observaba, observaba cada pequeño detalle de ese rostro que tenía frente. Sus ojos cerrados, su nariz, sus mejillas, su frente, su cabello, el cual se acababa de dar cuenta que en realidad ¡era rubio! ¿en qué momento se quitó la peluca negra? ¿por qué era una peluca negra lo que tenía, no? Y después encontró esos labios, tan rosados y carnosos que se encontraban apetecibles tal cual manjar, fue tan solo un momento que perdió la cordura, pero poco a poco fue acercando sus labios a esos que tenía a pocos milímetros, pero de repente se siente observada, Ren había despertado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Holi! Aquí está la respuesta de lo que algunas me pusieron en los reviews, Kyoko ni cuenta se había dado de ello. Por el momento, decidí dejarlos solo como amigos


	8. Chapter 8

**Skip Beat no me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo 8:**

Ren despertó cuando sintió los rayos de sol sobre él, pero al abrir los ojos vio a Kyoko muy cerca de él pero ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿veía sus labios? ¿se estaba acercando a ellos? Era de suponerse que tarde o temprano hiciera algo así, ella estaba enamorada de él.

Cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron, tenían una expresión desconcertada, pero Ren decidió dejarlo pasar para no asustarla y ponerla nerviosa.

-Buenos días, Kyoko-

-Amm…bue…buenos días….Corn-

-¿Dormiste bien?-

-Sí, oye, espera-dijo Kyoko dándose cuenta de otra cosa de la que no se había fijado- tienes los ojos verdes y el cabello rubio-

-Jajajaja sí, así soy en realidad como debes saber, me quité la peluca y los pupilentes antes de acostarnos a dormir, pero como estabas enojada no te diste cuenta-

-Ups, creo que tienes razón-

Después se levantaron, desayunaron y mientras uno se bañaba, el otro preparaba sus maletas y viceversa. Cuando terminaron, salieron de la habitación, se dirigieron a recepción y esta vez si los dejaron ir.

El vuelo de regreso a Tokyo pasó sin percances, cuando tocaron tierra nuevamente y recogieron sus maletas, notaron que estaba ahí el asistente de Lory quien los guió a una limusina y los llevó a LME, en donde los recibió Lory tan extravagante como siempre y con su serpiente Natsuko.

-Hola, bienvenidos, díganme ¿cómo les fue en sus vacaciones?-

-Presidente, si quería darnos vacaciones, nos lo hubiera dicho claramente y no de esa manera-dijo Ren.

-Aish, Ren, no seas aguafiestas, además si te daba vacaciones de esa manera no las ibas a aceptar, mejor dicho ninguno de los dos-

-En eso tiene toda la razón-intervino Kyoko.

-Pero honestamente, si no hubiera planeado todo esto no hubiera sido capaz de contarle todo a Kyoko-dijo Ren dejando avergonzada a Kyoko y a un sorprendido Lory.

-¿Contarle todo? ¿Todo? ¿En serio? ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Al fin? Espera, dijiste ¿Kyoko? ¿No Mogami-san?-cuestionó Lory.

-Así es, Presidente, le he contado todo a Kyoko, lo de mis padres, lo de Kuon, lo de Rick y solo eso-mencionó rápidamente Ren al percatarse de que Lory tenía tal expresión que seguro se estaba imaginando que también se le declaró.

-Ahhh bueno, solo eso le contaste, pues me alegro por ti KUON-le respondió Lory.

-Gracias-contestó Ren.

-Y tú Mogami-kun, ¿ahora ya ves porque te dije que yo no era el indicado para contártelo y que él te lo diría todo a su tiempo?-cuestionó Lory.

-Ammmm…..siii….Presidente, ahora al fin soy consciente de lo que Corn ha sentido todo este tiempo-dijo Kyoko.

-¿Corn?-preguntó Lory.

-Ups, perdón, quise decir Kuon, es que me gusta decirle así de cariño-mintió Kyoko, mientras pensaba-demonios, tengo que fijarme con que personas estoy para ver de qué manera llamarlo, si Ren, Kuon o Corn-

-Mmmm…ok….pues entonces me alegro por ustedes-indicó Lory.

-Gracias-dijeron Kyoko y Ren al unísono, lo que los sorprendió tanto a ellos como a Lory.

-Bien Presidente, con su permiso, tengo que buscar a Yashiro-

Después de despedirse, ambos fueron en búsqueda de Yashiro y cuando lo encontraron, les tenía preparada otra sorpresa.

-Kyoko-chan, Ren, ya los esperaba-dijo Yashiro al verlos llegar.

-Buenos días-volvieron a decir al unísono, a lo que ambos se rieron.

-¿Qué creen chicos? Les tengo una gran sorpresa que estuvimos preparando el Presidente, Sawara-san y yo, mientras ustedes estaban DISFRUTANDO de sus TRANQUILAS vacaciones-dijo pícaramente, viendo a Ren.

-Cof cof-tosió Ren para fingir ignorancia.

-¿Qué es Yashiro-san?-dijo Kyoko sin percatarse de nada.

-Pues verán chicos, desde hoy no solo seré el manager de Ren…también seré el tuyo Kyoko-chan-dijo emocionado.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? No es que me moleste pero se me hace algo extraño-dijo Ren.

-Pues yo no he escuchado nunca que un manager pueda tener dos artistas de quién encargarse-mencionó Kyoko.

-Ah, lo que sucede es que al parecer las ofertas de doramas y anuncios que les han llegado han sido de lo mismo-mintió Yashiro.

-Ah, ya veo-dijo Kyoko- en ese caso, a mí me parece bien-

-Bueno, pues Ren tiene unas entrevistas que atender y Kyoko tiene que grabar unas escenas para Box R, dentro de 2 días tienen que volver a actuar por última vez como los hermanos Heel, aunque son solo tres días para terminar el rodaje, así que Ren pasará por ti al Darumaya a las 8:00 am-sentenció Yashiro.

-De acuerdo, me parece bien, entonces creo que debo retirarme, nos vemos mañana-se despidió Kyoko.

-Está bien Kyoko nos vemos pronto-.

-Nos vemos Ren-contestó Kyoko y Yashiro solo se les quedó viendo, Ren tenía mucho que contar.

De camino al estudio no fue nada tranquilo para Ren, ya que apareció la fangirl número 1 de esta bella pareja, atacando con una buena serie de preguntas al pobre de Ren, aunque al final solo le dijo que hablaron un poco y él quiso intentar tener esa confianza con ella y ella aceptó no muy convencida y con eso se tranquilizó Yashiro, aunque solo un poco.

Cuando Ren llegó a su departamento después del trabajo, estaba bastante cansado pero a la vez demasiado feliz por su gran avance con Kyoko, aunque esto todavía estaba empezando.

Dos días después, Ren pasó a buscar a Yashiro y después pasó por Kyoko para dirigirse a LME donde los esperaba la Musa para transformarlos por última vez en los Hermanos Heel; cuando llegaron y terminó de arreglarlos se despidieron de ella y tomaron un taxi con un atemorizado taxista por la terrible presencia de Cain Heel rumbo al hotel donde estos hermanitos se hospedaban.

Al llegar al hotel todos se les quedaban viendo como era lo usual y quién no, si la presencia de Cain Heel era tan espeluznante como tener a un shinigami que viene por tu alma y concordante con él estaba su linda hermanita, con ese top negro con encajes que ya no dejaba tanto a la imaginación como antes pero era detestado por Ren e incluso por la misma recatada Kyoko, lo único bueno que gracias a su nii-san celoso podía usar esos pantalones negros de cueros mucho más cómodos que esas súper mini faldas que se veía obligada a poner, dejando todas sus costumbres y recatos a un lado e igualmente teniendo a un Ren al bordo de la locura.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación, solo dejaron sus cosas y se retiraron al set, ya que no les quedaba mucho tiempo; esos tres días de grabaciones pasaron sin percances; durante las filmaciones BJ era espeluznante como siempre pero Kuon ya no se salía de control y Cain Heel seguía siendo atemorizante para todo el staff, pero aunque no pudieran aceptarlo les llamaba mucho la atención ver como se comportaban esos dos hermanos, al contrario de Manaka y Murasame, la primera quería seguir al lado de Cain Heel pero Setsuka la asesinaba con la mirada cada vez que lo intentaba y el segundo estaba harto de la manera de actuar de esos hermanos incestuosos que estaba sumamente agradecido a kami-sama que ese fuera el último día de filmación, aunque aún quedaba la cena entre los productores, actores y staff para la presentación del drama, pero no era tan importante.

Mientras tanto, los hermanos Heel seguían siendo de la misma manera, Cain amaba ser consentido por su hermana así que seguía comportándose como un niño y Setsuka no podía resistirse a su carita de cachorro, así que lo consentía todo lo que él quería.

Después de terminar la grabación de la última escena y mientras todos se felicitaban, los hermanos Heel regresaron a su habitación como era de suponerse. No mucho después de que llegaran apareció el Director, quien les informó que en un mes, es decir, a principios de mayo, sería el estreno de Tragic Markers y que posteriormente tres días después ya que todos conozcan a BJ, se daría a conocer la verdadera identidad de Cain Heel, durante la cena que se daría después de la conferencia de prensa, pero también dijo que todos estarán muy curiosos por saber quién es en verdad Setsuka Heel, así que quería presentarla igualmente a los medios, a lo que Kyoko y Ren aceptaron gustosos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Holi! Este fue más bien como un capítulo de relleno :) pero poco a poco se irá poniendo mejor :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Skip Beat no me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo 9:**

Después de que el Director se fuera ninguno de los dos sabían que hacer, aún era temprano, eran las 5 de la tarde y ninguno quería deshacerse aún de su papel ya que era algo muy significativo para ellos, además de que por seguridad era mejor permanecer así, por lo que decidieron entre ambos dar una vuelta por los alrededores siempre vestidos de esa manera tan extravagante.

Estaban paseando tranquilamente por el centro comercial ignorando a toda la gente que se les quedaba viendo con temor, pero también había unos que miraban de más a Setsu, con esa ropa que dejaba tan poco a la imaginación aunque estaba más cubierta que de antes aún era bastante provocativa, así que Cain Heel en uno de sus arrebatos de celos, tomó a su hermanita por la cintura y la estrechó contra él mientras le daba a esos tipos una mirada asesina que haría que cualquiera mojara su pantalones; Setsu o mejor dicho Kyoko se sintió apenada por esta acción por lo que solo pudo ruborizarse y bajar la cabeza pero por su orgullo como actriz no mencionó nada y se dejó guiar por su amado nii-san.

Aunque para su mala suerte, mientras caminaban de esa manera se encontraron de frente con alguien realmente indeseable, Fuwa Sho, quien con su egolatría al 100% al ver a alguien tan sexy como Setsu quiso probarse a sí mismo y hablar con ella ignorando completamente a su tenebroso hermano.

-Hola, ¿cómo te llamas? ¿No quisieras irte conmigo a dar una vuelta?-dijo altaneramente Sho.

-Jajajaja no sé quién eres pero yo estoy bien estando con mi amado nii-san- respondió Setsuka.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para llamar a mi hermana?, imbécil-dijo bastante enojado Cain Heel.

-Jajajaja, no me das miedo y tu hermana me llama la atención, es la indicada para estar con alguien como yo, el gran Fuwa Sho-

-Eres un…-y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Setsu lo detuvo.

-Tranquilo nii-san, yo sé encargarme de tipos tan ególatras como éste-dijo despectivamente.

-Jajajaja de acuerdo, Setsu haz lo tuyo-

-¿Así que te crees la gran cosa y crees ser el indicado para estar conmigo, eh?-le mencionó Setsu a Sho.

-Por supuesto, tú si estás a mi nivel-

-Pues déjame decirte algunas cosas, primera; no tengo ni la menor idea de quién eres, segunda; no me llamas para nada la atención, no sirves ni como juguete, tercera; no eres para nada guapo ni la gran cosa como tú crees, cuarto; estoy mucho mejor con mi nii-san que con alguien tan ególatra y sin talento como tú y quinta solo hay una persona además de mi nii-san que me llama la atención, supongo que lo conoces, es el actor número 1 de Japón, es inevitable no caer rendida ante ser tan hermoso y lleno de talento como él, ¿sabes de quién habló, verdad? Jajajaja claro, hablo de Tsuruga Ren, la única persona que puede tener mi atención y que sé que las personas a su alrededor respetan y aman como debería de ser, en cambio tú, se nota que no vales nada y la verdad me estás haciendo perder mi precioso tiempo libre que tengo con mi nii-san, así que desaparece de mi vista-y dicho esto tomó la mano de su nii-san y se fue.

Tanto Ren como Sho estaban sorprendidos, Sho no podía imaginarse que alguien como ella hablará así de Tsuruga y Ren no cabía de la felicidad, Kyoko había hablado realmente hermoso sobre él y le había dado una lección a Sho.

-Ya verás, si me vuelvo a encontrar contigo haré que caigas rendida a mis pies, sobre todo porque tus palabras no sé por qué pero sentí que las decía Kyoko y no esa persona tan extravagante, aish como me molesta-pensaba Sho mientras caminaba para largarse a su casa.

Después de un rato de paseo por parte de los hermanos Heel regresaron al hotel para pasar la última noche juntos. Por seguridad según ellos decían, decidieron quedarse como los hermanos Heel, así que cenaron, se ducharon y se prepararon para dormir y como todas las noches durmieron en la misma cama, y como en ocasiones anteriores, sin darse cuenta durmieron abrazados, pero Kyoko pudo zafarse de los brazos de Ren antes de que él despertará.

Cuando Ren también despertó, Kyoko ya se había duchado y preparado el desayuno por lo que desayunaron juntos y después Ren se ducho y al estar ambos listos y recoger sus cosas salieron del hotel y tomaron un taxi. Una vez que llegaron al canal 8, Lory los iba a estar esperando ya que Ren tenía una entrevista en ese canal. El viaje estuvo en total silencio, ambos tenían sentimientos encontrados, ya que este papel los había ayudado a mejorar como actores pero también los había acercado entre sí y pensar que ya no habría más de esto era realmente difícil pero Ren no iba a dejar que Kyoko se alejara de él ahora que sabía que también lo amaba, quizá tanto como él a ella o por lo menos eso esperaba.

Al llegar al canal 8, se dirigieron al auto de Lory y La Musa que estaba diseñado especialmente para poder transformarse nuevamente en Ren y Kyoko y despedirse de los Hermanos Heel. Lory los recibió alegremente y mientras uno se cambiaba él solo se dedicaba a observarlos detenidamente, no decía ni una sola palabra y lo mismo hizo con el otro, tan solo intentaba indagar un poco sobre la situación de su pareja favorita pero realmente lenta.

Al no encontrar nada a simple vista entre esos dos prefirió dejarlos ir tranquilamente una vez que La Musa los hubo transformado nuevamente a la normalidad, así que después de despedirse se dirigieron a sus respectivos trabajos, Ren a la entrevista y Kyoko fue a grabar unas escenas de Box R, pero como se retiraron juntos ninguno de los dos rompía ese extraño silencio que nuevamente los envolvía, pero otra vez se encontraron de repente con ese ser indeseable para ambos, Fuwa Sho, quien al verlos juntos no dudo ni un momento en ir tras ellos y nuestra pareja al verlo caminar hacia donde se encontraban se miraron y como si se comunicaran telepáticamente se detuvieron.

-Kyoko, hasta que te vuelvo a encontrar-dijo Sho para molestarlos como siempre.

-Tienes razón Sho, desgraciadamente te vuelvo a encontrar tan pronto-respondió Kyoko.

-Jajajaja qué risa me das Kyoko, supongo que lo que prometiste ese día que te traje de la escuela aún sigue siendo verdad, ¿no es así?-

Kyoko dudo un segundo sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería pero se armó de valor y dijo-Claro que sigue siendo verdad, eso no va a cambiar nunca-

Y esta vez dirigiéndose a Ren, Sho dijo-e igualmente Tsuruga tiempo sin verte, aunque no puedo creer que te gusté la compañía de tu kouhai-

-Claro que me agrada la compañía de mi querida Kyoko, Fuwa, es alguien muy especial para mí y me gusta estar con ella-le contestó.

Sho se sorprendió ante esta actitud tan diferente entre ellos por lo que se les quedó viendo atentamente.

-Si nos disculpas Fuwa, Kyoko y yo tenemos trabajo, así que nos retiramos, vamos Kyoko-dijo tomándola de la cintura y llevándosela con él.

-Amm, si Ren-dijo Kyoko avergonzada pero decidida a la vez, dejando a un solo y aturdido Fuwa Shotaro, quien solo pensaba-¿y esas confianzas de dónde salieron? Kyoko eres una idiota me las vas a pagar-

Después Kyoko y Ren se dirigieron a sus respectivos trabajos, despidiéndose amigablemente nuevamente.

Al día siguiente Kyoko se encontraba en el cuarto Love me, junto con Mouko-san y Chiori-san, solo tenía trabajo como Bou ese día y tenía tiempo de sobra antes de tener que presentarse en el set, por lo que conversaba con sus amigas realmente feliz ya que hace tiempo que no las veía, pero de repente se abrió la puerta entrando Lory vestido como pirata.

-¡Hola mis tripulantes!, les tengo una gran noticia-dijo emocionado como siempre, -mañana en la noche será el aniversario de LME, por lo que haré un gran baile y obviamente todas están invitadas y es OBLIGACIÓN asistir-todas se dieron cuenta que remarcó demasiado la palabra obligación.

-Está bien-respondieron las tres, -no me gusta como respondieron-dijo Lory, -aunque ya sabía que esto iba a pasar, tendré que poner mi plan en práctica, aunque si hubieran reaccionado de otra manera no lo hubiera hecho-

-¿Qué plan?-dijeron las tres horrorizadas-, aquí está escrito en estos sobres-les dijo Lory entregándoles unos sobres con la inscripción Love me en ellos-las espero mañana-y con la misma se retiró.

Las miembros de Love se me miraron entre sí y leyeron los sobres, en ellos decían que tenían que ir disfrazadas con trajes medievales pero que hiciera que nadie de LME los reconociera, e igualmente les dijo que llevaran unos antifaces ya que sería un baile de máscaras, por suerte está misión no fue como la anterior, así que esa misma noche cuando las tres salieran de trabajar se irían de compras.

En la tarde siguiente, las tres miembros Love me se encontraban en casa de Chiori, arreglándose para el baile, Chiori tenía un bello vestido rosa, que la hacía ver muy dulce, todo lo contrario a ella, Mouko-san tenía un vestido negro que la hacía ver elegante y Kyoko tenía un vestido azul zafiro que la hacía ver encantadora, todas estaban maquilladas y peinadas de una manera diferente de lo usual y sus antifaces del mismo tono de sus vestidos si las hacían ser irreconocibles para las personas que usualmente las conoce.

Dadas las 7 de la noche se dispusieron a ir al baile, el Presidente les había mandado una limusina hasta casa de Chiori la cual las llevaría a su mansión en donde se llevaría a cabo el baile de aniversario de LME, cuando llegaron y entraron a la mansión notaron que estaba realmente muy bien adornado al estilo medieval y que todos los presentes estaban vestidos con el mismo estilo y con máscaras.


	10. Chapter 10

**Skip Beat no me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo 10:**

Las tres miembros de Love me se instalaron en un rincón del salón para no hacerse notar, ya que según lo que les dijo Lory algo más tendrían que hacer si alguien descubría su verdadera identidad, por lo que era mejor pasar desapercibidas. Un rato después, mientras Kyoko platicaba con sus amigas se dio cuenta que su querido sempai acababa de llegar, no pudo evitar quedársele viendo e ignorar la plática, mientras él saludaba a todos. Se veía tan guapo como siempre o mejor dicho más guapo que siempre si es que eso era posible, lo veía fijamente, sin perderse de todas sus acciones, hasta que no supo en que momento, pero se encontraba a escasos dos metros de ella, él fijo su mirada en ella, observándola atentamente, de los pies a la cabeza, hasta que se fijó en sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos que él tanto amaba y que le eran inconfundibles, realmente ya se parecía a ella, la podía reconocer en cualquier lugar, aunque estaba realmente distinta estaba segura que era su Kyoko-chan.

Estuvieron unos segundos o minutos, mirándose fijamente, Kyoko se encontraba toda sonrojada y empeoró al momento de que su sempai le regaló esa hermosa sonrisa que es solo para ella, aunque en ese momento aún no lo sabía, sus amigas se dieron cuenta de todo ello, así que sin que ella se diera cuenta se retiraron a otro lugar para dejarlos solos, pero se encargarían de que ella si recibiera el castigo de Lory.

Ren estaba a punto de acercarse a ella cuando las luces se apagaron y como realmente no veía nada tuvo que quedarse en su sitio, después se prendió una luz en el escenario central iluminando a Lory vestido igualmente de forma medieval.

-Buenas noches a todos, les agradezco que hayan podido venir al baile de aniversario de LME, saben que sin ustedes esto no sería realidad, así que a disfrutar el baile y la cena-dijo un eufórico Presidente de LME.

Seguidamente las luces volvieron a encenderse, por lo que Ren pudo encontrar nuevamente a Kyoko y ella igualmente volvió a encontrarlo, poco a poco Ren se acercó a donde ella estaba y al llegar al frente de ella, se detuvo, acerco su boca al oído de ella y le dijo gentilmente:

-¿Me permite esta pieza, my lady?-

-Eeestttá bien-dijo un tomate llamada Kyoko.

Ren la tomó de la mano y la dirigió caballerosamente a la pista de baile, donde ya se encontraban parejas bailando, pero Kyoko no se dio cuenta, ya que estaba perdida en las bellas acciones de su amado sempai hacia ella. Al llegar a la pista de baile, se pusieron a danzar magníficamente, aunque Kyoko no sabía bailar, Ren era un muy buen instructor y la llevaba grácilmente. Bailaron tres piezas musicales sin dirigirse alguna palabra, simplemente se veían fijamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en la mirada de su compañero.

Al terminar la tercera pieza, Ren la llevó al balcón para tener un poco más de privacidad y después de sentarse ambos en unas pequeñas bancas, Ren le dijo:

-Kyoko-chan gracias por aceptar bailar conmigo-

-De nada, Ren…espera, ¿cómo supiste que era yo?-

-Jajajaja era obvio, por eso te invite a bailar-

-Y según me dijo el Presidente que nadie debía saber quién era o me pondría un castigo-

-¿En serio? ¿Misión Love me? Entonces discúlpame no lo sabía, por lo que mejor te dejo sola para que….-

-NO, etoo… no es necesario que te vayas Corn, prefiero tu compañía que estar sola-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Está bien Kyoko-chan, entonces ¿qué tal si traigo algunos platillos para comer aquí mismo?-

-Me parece bien-

-Entonces espera aquí-

Unos minutos después Ren había regresado con unos cuantos platillos y ambos disfrutaron de una bella velada en compañía del otro. A la medianoche el baile concluyó, por lo que cuando ya casi no había gente Lory se acercó a donde estaban Ren y Kyoko.

-Veo que Ren te descubrió Mogami-kun-

-Ups, lo siento Presidente, fue imposible engañar a Co…Ren-

-Se me sigue haciendo extraño escuchar que lo llames así-

-¿Por qué no me llamaría así si ahora Kyoko-chan y yo somos muy buenos amigos?-

-Auch, eso dolió-pensó Kyoko-jajajaja amigos, lo sé, solo somos amigos-aunque su expresión facial lo supo disimular muy bien, estaba demasiada dolida con ese comentario, aunque sabía que realmente solo eso eran.

-Es cierto, no te había felicitado Ren, por al fin aceptar tu pasado y poder contárselo a Mogami-kun que era lo que más querías lograr, ¿no es así?-

-¿Dice que lo que más quería era decirle todo a Kyoko? En eso tiene razón, me alegro de habérselo CONFESADO-

-Bueno, pues ya es tarde, deben ir a descansar, así que los dejo, buenas noches-

-Mmm, Lory tiene razón, ¿te llevó a tu casa Kyoko?…¿Kyoko?-volvió a repetir Ren al ver que no le contestaba.

-¿Kyoko? ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Ah, ah sí, nada, nada, si está bien, llévame a mi casa, ya es tarde-contestó aun dolida Kyoko.

-Ummm…..ok…..-esto no le pasó por alto a Ren.

El transcurso al Darumaya fue muy silencioso, extraño para ambos, pero ninguno lo intentó romper, al llegar tan solo se despidieron con un buenas noches y listo. Kyoko estaba confundida y enojada consigo misma por su actitud y Ren por su parte se encontraba preocupado ¿habré hecho o dicho algo malo?, se cuestionaba.

Pasó una semana sin que Ren viera a Kyoko, le había intentado hablar por teléfono y no le contestaba, pero cuando le mandaba mensajes si le contestaba pero de una manera cortante, Ren estaba muy preocupado por la actitud de Kyoko y en verdad no tenía ni la menor idea de que sucedió.

Por suerte, ese domingo se estrenaría Tragic Marker pero ni él ni Kyoko se encontrarían en el estreno, hasta después de unos días el Director iba a llamar a una conferencia de prensa para aclarar todas las dudas que sabían que iban a surgir con respecto a BJ.

Y dicho y hecho, el viernes después del estreno, se rodaría la conferencia de prensa, por lo que Cain Heel e incluso Setsuka Heel fueron solicitados. Ren y Kyoko llevaban dos semanas sin verse y antes de la rueda de prensa no pudieron verse, se encontraron segundos antes de entrar a la conferencia así que no pudieron hablar como Ren y Kyoko, sino como Setsuka y Cain.

Iniciada la rueda de prensa, el Director habló primero para presentar a los actores.

-Muy buenas tardes a todos y gracias por venir, sé que todos quieren saber quién es en realidad BJ, esto lo tenía planeado desde un principio, así que antes de explicarles todo quiero que conozcan al actor que interpretó a BJ y a su hermana, ellos son Cain y Setsuka Heel-

Todas las cámaras se dirigieron a la entrada en donde aparecieron dos hermanos realmente extravagantes; Cain Heel vestido de negro, bastante desalineado y con esa mirada que hacía que te orinaras en los pantalones y a su lado estaba Setsuka Heel, su linda y sexy hermanita, vestida con un gótico y escotado vestido negro para la ocasión con unas botas de cuero hasta las rodillas y con esa actitud altanera de siempre.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y cuando los Heel tomaron asientos, el Director continúo hablando.

-Ellos son los hermanos Heel; Cain Heel interpretó a BJ y ella es Setsuka Heel su hermana pequeña y traductora, dado que Cain-san habla en inglés, bueno, eso es todo lo que el elenco cree, ya que hay un secreto que solo sé yo, que lo planeé todo y Lory Takarada que me apoyó para realizar este magnífico proyecto sin ser descubierto por nadie, todos se preguntaron de que hablo, es que en realidad los Hermanos Heel no existen, son solo una actuación igual que BJ, ellos son dos actores de LME, no son ni Cain ni Setsuka, son….bueno, que ellos mismos se presenten-

Ren se levantó de su asiento y cambiando de expresión de Cain a Tsuruga Ren dijo-Hola a todos, yo soy la persona que interpretó a BJ y a Cain Heel, soy Tsuruga Ren y ella es la actriz que me apoyó en este proyecto, que sin ella no lo hubiera logrado-

En eso Kyoko se puso de pie e inclinándose como es su costumbre dijo-mucho gusto a todos yo soy la actriz que interpretó a Setsuka Heel quien estuvo apoyando a Cain Heel, es decir a Tsuruga-san, soy Kyoko-

Todos los espectadores se quedaron con la boca abierta ante esta revelación, los flashes de las cámaras y preguntas de los periodistas no se hicieron esperar, el elenco de la película estaba realmente asombrado especialmente Murasame, no se creían que Tsuruga Ren pudiera actuar un papel tan terrorífico de una manera tan realista, además estaba Kyoko, aunque no la conocía realmente le entraban las dudas de qué persona pudo actuar de esa manera tan fría y sexy pero que realmente solo tenía ojos para su hermano, todos el elenco que sabía esa extraña relación entre los hermanos se preguntaban si Tsuruga Ren estaba saliendo con esa actriz llamada Kyoko.

La conferencia de prensa terminó relativamente tranquila después de un rato llena de preguntas, Ren se ofreció a llevar a Kyoko al Darumaya y ella aceptó gustosa, realmente le encantaba a Ren haber roto esa barrera que había entre los dos, ya que de esta manera podía tratarla amablemente sin que ella se negara.


	11. Chapter 11

**Skip Beat no me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo 11:**

Al día siguiente Ren tenía que ir a LME por una entrevista debido a Tragic Marker, pero Kyoko primero iría a la escuela y de ahí se dirigiría a LME, ella iba tranquilamente en su bicicleta, hasta que al detenerse por un alto en una esquina sintió en escalofrío en su espalda.

-¡Kyyyyaaa! ¡No, no puede ser él! ¿Dónde estás Beagle?, ¡sé que estás cerca!-De repente sintió un soplido en su oído retirándose lo más posible asustada.

-Hola Caperucita, hace tiempo que no te veo-

-Beagle del mal, pensé que habías muerto, hace mucho que no te aparecías-

-Yo no puedo morir, pero me alegra que hayas pensado en mí-

-Aisshh cómo me molestas, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Sabes que yo puedo aparecer frente a ti cuando me plazca, pero siento algo raro a tu alrededor-

-Ahhh, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?-

-Amor, eso es lo que siento que hay a tu alrededor, bueno, en realidad, todo en ti huele a amor y no me lo puedes ocultar Caperucita, lo sé, ya te lo había dicho antes, aunque no creía que pudieras ser capaz de amar con esa aura tan oscura que posees, dime, ¿quién es esa persona? Y no me vengas a decir que es Tsuruga Ren-

-¿Có….cóm…cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello? ¿Y por qué crees que es Tsuruga-san?-

-Caperucita, me subestimas, ¿no tú misma me llamaste perro del infierno?-

En eso el teléfono de Kyoko suena y ella sobresaltada lo toma entre sus manos y al ver quién es, le contesta aunque alejándose un poco del Beagle.

-Eetoo…. ¿bueno?-

-Kyoko-chan, ¿ya estás en tu escuela?-

-Ammm, no, estoy en camino-

-Mmmm, qué mal, me atrasé, yo que quería llevarte a la escuela-

-Ammm, jejeje, lo siento-

-Pero, mañana procuraré que así sea-

-Sabía que era Tsuruga, tu expresión te delata-mencionó Reino detrás de ella, a lo que Ren alcanzó a escuchar.

-No me digas que esa voz es de Reino, ¿está junto a ti?, espera, ¿dónde estás?-dijo Ren alarmado.

-Estoy apenas frente a la estación pero, ¿por qué?-

-Voy para allá, estoy cerca, espérame-y colgó.

-¿Qué le pasó?-pensó Kyoko confundida, pero al minuto el auto de Ren se estaba estacionado frente a ella para su sorpresa.

-¿Ren? ¿qué pasa?-

-Tú, aléjate de Kyoko, no dejaré que le pongas las manos encima-dijo Ren furioso dirigiéndose a Reino.

-Mmmm, qué extraño, a ti también te noto diferente ¿qué les pasó?-

-Cállate Reino-

-Ren espera, tranquilízate, no me ha hecho nada-dijo Kyoko.

-Pero, tal vez lo haga-

-Jajaja no sé qué pasó entre ustedes dos, pero te diré una cosa Caperucita, él no es realmente lo que aparenta ser-

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Kyoko aunque supuso a que se refería.

-¿En serio quieres que te lo diga? Te sorprenderás, pero como parece que a este sujeto no le importa que te lo cuente pues lo haré con gusto-

-Díselo Reino, aunque no estoy seguro de qué es lo que tú sepas-mencionó un tranquilo Ren.

-Ohh, ya que no tienes miedo, se lo diré sin dudar; verás Caperucita, este hombre no es realmente Tsuruga Ren, su aura me lo dice, él es otra persona oculta bajo ese nombre, además no sabes cuanta oscuridad hay en su corazón, ya que en realidad es un asesino a sangre fría-terminó diciendo Reino orgulloso de sí mismo.

-¿Eso es todo? Jajajaja Beagle, eso que tú dices, que supuestamente pasó, ya lo sabía, pero estás un poco fuera de contexto; Ren, ¿me permites mencionarle la verdad?-

-Claro Kyoko-chan, adelante, díselo, sabes que ya no hay problema con ello-

-Beagle, Ren no es un asesino, lo que pasó fue un accidente, además la oscuridad de su corazón se ha ido completamente y eso de que no es quién aparenta ser, es verdad, pero no te diré su verdadero nombre, solo yo puedo saberlo-esto dejó a Reino atónito.

-¿Ya sabías todo?-

-Así es y sé exactamente todo lo que en verdad pasó. Además no puedes confiar en todo lo que percibes en el aura de las personas-

-Así que Reino, si no te importa Kyoko tiene que ir a la escuela y después tenemos trabajo así que, te agradecería demasiado si la dejas en paz para siempre-dijo Ren con su falsa sonrisa.

-Esto no me gusta, parece que puedes manipular tus emociones y mostrar tu verdadero ser, además Caperucita tampoco está llena de odio, ahora es como todas, ciega por el amor, yo que quería comprobar si tu odio había vuelto, qué aburrido, mejor me voy, espero verlos algún día nuevamente, suerte y adiós-y con la misma se fue, dejando sorprendidos a la pareja de tontos.

Durante el resto del día, Ren llevó a Kyoko a la escuela y al salir, fue a LME a realizar algunas entrevistas por Tragic Marker, pero en otra parte en las oficinas de la empresa Akatoki, se encontraba el Rey Deva en todo su esplendor.

-Kyoko, ¿qué te hiciste? ¿con qué esa chica eras tú? Parece que tendré que visitarte, demonio chupa almas-decía un colérico Shotaro viendo en la televisión la entrevista donde las verdaderas identidades de Cain y Setsuka Heel fueron reveladas.

Al día siguiente, cuando Ren y Kyoko estaban en LME por otras entrevistas, estando en la sala principal se sorprendieron al ver entrar a un Sho con mirada desafiante dirigiéndose directamente hacia ellos.

-Kyoko-dijo el rubio.

-Sho, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Ya estoy harta de encontrarte-le preguntó Kyoko.

-Vine a verte ¿qué más me haría venir aquí?, ¿hablar con Tsuruga Ren?, jajaja no me hagas reír-

-Oh, eso tampoco me agradaría a mí-mencionó Ren.

-Esto no te incumbe Tsuruga, esto es entre Kyoko y yo-

-Sho, cállate y no le hables así a Ren-

-Me fastidia que lo llames con tanta confianza-

-Eso a ti tampoco te incumbe Sho, lo mejor es que si solo vienes a molestarme te largues de aquí de una buena vez-

-Jum, bueno, en realidad tu relación con Tsuruga no me importa, solo vine a advertirte algo-

-¿Advertirme algo? Ah, si hablas del Beagle ya no tengo problemas con él-

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora también te llevas con el Beagle?-

-No es que me lleve con él, pero ya no me acosa ni nada-

-Eres una demonio chupa almas en verdad-

-¿Qué? No tienes derecho de venir aquí solo a insultarme-

-¿Qué son esas formas de vestirse? Ahora haces papeles de gótica con este tipo, tu ropa no te tapaba nada, no creo que haya sido nada seguro estar a solas en una habitación con "tu hermano" vestida de esa manera-

-¿Qué? Ren no es esa clase de persona, él, nun…nunca me to…tocó-

-¿Por qué hiciste esas pausas? Él si te hizo algo ¿verdad?-

-No, jamás, Ren nunca me hizo algo que me disgustará-

-Así que eso no te molestó, Kyoko-mencionó Ren para molestar a Sho.

-¿Eh? Eto….-

-Tsuruga ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste a Kyoko?-

-Nada que te incumba Fuwa, así que si nos permites, Kyoko y yo vamos a mi apartamento para cenar-

-¿Qué? ¿Incluso va a tu departamento para cenar? ¿Ella sola, contigo, en tu departamento?-

-¿Qué? ¿No lo sabías? Eso es normal entre nosotros, así que nos vemos Fuwa-y con eso tomó a Kyoko por la cintura y se la llevó al estacionamiento dejando atrás a un renovado Rey Deva.

-Me las pagarás Kyoko y tú también Tsuruga, solo esperen y verán-pobre Sho ¿cuántas veces ya habrá dicho eso?


	12. Chapter 12

**Skip Beat no me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo 12:**

En el transcurso de la semana no volvieron a tener visitas indeseables, por lo que estuvieron tranquilos, así que el lunes siguiente en LME, Kyoko tenía una junta con el Presidente Lory, así que ya dentro de su despacho convertido en circo le dijo por que la había llamado.

-Hola, mi trapecista, el motivo de esta reunión se debe a que te tengo una nueva misión Love me, aunque en realidad es porque Ren te descubrió en el baile de máscaras-

-¡Es cierto! Dijo que iba a haber castigo si alguien nos descubría-

-Así es-

-¿De qué trata esta vez?-

-Pues, tu misión va a ser participar como protagonista en una película-

-¿En serio? ¿Eso es en verdad una misión?-

-Sí. Ya que no te puedes negar-

-¿Negarme¿ ¿Por qué me negaría?-

-Por el tema de la película-

-¿El tema? No me diga que es de-

-Sí. Es romántica, bueno en realidad no tanto. La película se llama "Dramatic Love Albúm" Aquí tienes el guion-

Kyoko empezó a leerlo.

-Presidente, me parece bien, pero ¿quién va a interpretar a Himuro?-

-Ren-

-¿Qué?-

-Ya está confirmado-

-¿Y quiere que yo coprotagonice con él en una película romántica?-

-Sí-

-Presidente, esto es peligroso para mí-

-¿Por qué?-

-Se puede dar cuenta de mis sentimientos-

-Mogami-kun, si te das cuenta Manabe no muestra sus verdaderos sentimientos fácilmente, así que no vas a tener ningún problema-

-Pero…-

-No acepto ningún pero, en dos semanas inician las grabaciones y ya te dije que no te puedes negar-

-Está bien-

-Muy bien-

Después de que Kyoko se fue, Lory se reunió con Jelly Woods.

-Querido ¿por qué le dijiste a Kyoko que ese protagónico es una misión Love me cuando en realidad el Director Ogata la escogió?-

-No quería que se negara al escuchar la temática-

-Pero ¿tampoco le importó que su coprotagonista fuera Ren?-

-Si le daba a elegir si aceptar o no, al escuchar que iba a trabajar ese tipo de papel con Ren definitivamente se iba a negar-

-Esos dos son difíciles de juntar-

-Así es, ya hice de todo para que Ren haga algo pero ahora son solo amigos-

-Y supongo que ese es otro motivo por el cual quería que trabajaran juntos-dijo Yashiro, entrando a la oficina siendo guiado por Sebastián.

-Bueno, si quería que trabajaran juntos, pero esta vez el crédito no es mío-

-¿Eh?-

-El Director Ogata los seleccionó a ambos, porque le agradó la atmósfera que había entre ellos en Dark Moon-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí-

Después de esa reunión, pasaron otros tres días normalmente, Kyoko y Ren se veían en LME y platicaban un rato y Ren se encargaba de llevarla al Darumaya, pero una noche, cuando Ren llegó a su apartamento, se encontró con una enorme e inesperada sorpresa.

-¡Kuuuooonn!-gritó Julie abrazando a su hijo.

-¡Mamá!-

-Kuon hijo, te extrañaba así que vine a verte-

-Lo siento Kuon, tu madre insistió demasiado, ya sabes cómo es-dijo Kuu.

-Kuon, ahora que vine, vamos a pasar más tiempo juntos, por todo el tiempo que me abandonaste-

-Pufff, está bien mamá, está bien-

-Hijo mío, no sabes cómo te extrañe-

-¿Y dónde está mi hija?-preguntó Kuu.

-La acabo de dejar en su casa-

-Espera, sabía que te llevabas con ella, pero no sabía que eran tan cercanos-

-Cof, cof, eetoo…mejor siéntense y les contaré todo sobre Kyoko y yo-

Y así pasaron el resto de la noche, Ren les contó todo sobre su relación con Kyoko, incluyendo sus verdaderos sentimientos y lo que Kyoko le dijo a Corn en Guam.

-Declárate-dijo Julie.

-Eso quiero, pero quiero que sea en el mejor momento-

-Mmmmm, ahora quiero conocerla más, llámala y dile que venga a cenar con nosotros mañana-

-Está bien, pero solo porque ella también te quiere conocer y quiere ver a su otou-san, pero no le vayas a contar nada que no debas decirle-

-Sí hijo, está bien, no te preocupes-

Al día siguiente, a la hora de la cena, la cual Kuu ya tenía lista, tocaron el timbre del apartamento de Ren y al abrir la puerta ahí estaba Kyoko.

-Hola Kyoko-chan, adelante-

-Con permiso-

-Kyyyyyyaaaaa, ¿ella es tu AMIGA Kyoko-chan? Es TAN bonita-dijo Julie emocionada recalcando amiga y tan para fastidiar a Kuon.

-Buenas noches Julie-san, yo soy Mogami Kyoko-

-No seas tan formal, además no quiero que me llames así, si a mi esposo le dices otou-san a mi dime okaa-san-

-Ettoo….está bien…-

-Mamá, déjala en paz-dijo Kuon consternado.

-Jum, yo trataré a mi nueva hija como quiera-

Pasaron una cena tranquila entre pláticas, risas, mimos y quejas de Julie hacia Kuon y al terminar Kyoko se disponía a regresar al Darumaya, pero…

-Hija no te vayas, ya es tarde y está a punto de llover, mejor quédate esta noche a dormir-

-No se preocupe okaa-san, llegaré antes de que llueva-

-Y yo la llevaré, así que no hay problema-

-Insisto-y dicho esto, comenzó a caer una lluvia muy fuerte.

-Se los dije-

-Está bien, llamaré y avisare que no voy a llegar, en un momento vuelvo, no tengo buena señal-

Cuando Kyoko se alejó, Kuon le dijo a su mamá…

-Mamá, ¿y dónde va a dormir?, ustedes están en la habitación de huéspedes-

-En tu cuarto-

-Ok, entonces yo me quedo en el sofá-

-No, tú te quedas en tu cuarto-

-Pero…-

-Kuon, hijo, sé que amas a Kyoko, pero no creo que le puedas hacer daño, además ya supe de tu misión como los Hermanos Heel y todo lo que conllevaba ello, así que ya han dormido en la misma cama muchas veces, por lo que no habrá problema-

-Mamá, pero no tengo tanto autocontrol-

-Jejeje, lo lograrás-

En eso volvió Kyoko.

-Ya avisé, ahora ya no hay problema-

-De acuerdo hija, entonces tu papá y yo nos iremos a dormir, buenas noches-

-Buenas noches-

…..Silencio…

-Eeto….creo que no pensé en ello-

-Así es-

-¡Perdón Kuon!-

-Hey, no tienes que disculparte, tu dormirás en mi cama y yo en el sofá-

-No voy a permitir que duermas en el sofá, yo dormiré en él-

-Tú duermes en mi cama y ya-

-¡Qué no!-

-Sí-

-No-

-Sí-esto parece un dejavú...-pensaba Kuon.

-No-demonios, un dejavú-pensaba Kyoko.

-Bien, los dos dormiremos en la misma cama y listo, total, ya lo hemos hecho muchas veces antes, ahora a dormir-dijo harto y emocionado a la vez un sonrojado Ren, llevando a Kyoko consigo.

Y así lo hicieron, durmieron juntos toda la noche, eso no era incómodo para ellos, al contrario, era hermoso, se sentían en las nubes, sintiendo y observando disimuladamente a la persona que amaban mientras dormía –según ellos- plácidamente a su lado.

Así pasaron algunos días, un poco agitados por la presencia de Kuu y Julie, pero una semana después regresaron a Estados Unidos.

-Jajajaja esos dos tontos tortolos-decía Julie en el avión.

-¿A qué te refieres, amor?-

-Es obvio que los dos se aman, pero ninguno se le declara al otro-

-No me agrada que Kuon le quite la pureza a mi Kyoko-

-Amor, si en un mes, esos dos no han avanzado en nada, hay que regresar y esta vez no me quedaré solo de observadora-

-Hai, hai-


	13. Chapter 13

**Skip Beat no me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo 13:**

Un día Kyoko tenía que trabajar como Boo, así que llegó a la televisora y cuando terminó de ponerse el traje se dirigió al escenario, el show comenzó normal, pero cuál no sería su sorpresa, cuando sus amigos los presentadores anunciaron al invitado especial de la noche y era nada menos que Ren.

El programa estuvo muy bien, solo le preguntaron sobre sus nuevos proyectos y sobre BJ, Ren y Boo de vez en cuando se miraban a ver y Ren le sonreía, derritiendo a los demonios mini Kyokos que se encontraban dentro de la botarga.

Al terminar el programa, Kyoko se dirigió a su camerino, aunque sabía que no se podría cambiar aún, debido a la presencia de su sempai.

-Hola-dijo Ren que estaba ya tras Boo.

-Hola, hace tiempo que no te veía-

-Es cierto, no sabía que en este programa salías-

-Sí, así es-

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?-

-Claro, pasa-

Después de pasar al camerino y ponerse cómodos, Ren prosiguió.

-Me alegra tanto verte, tenía que decirle esto a alguien-

-¿Alguna novedad con la chica?-

-Sí, es que descubrí que ella está enamorada de mí-

-Ohhh, eso es bueno-

-Sí, aunque no creo que ella me lo diga, pero ahora somos muy buenos amigos, lo que facilita un poco las cosas-

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?-

-Me voy a declarar, solo estoy buscando una buena ocasión-

-Me alegro por ti-

-Muchas gracias, realmente espero que me vaya bien-

-Ya verás que sí-

-Gracias por escucharme amigo, eres de gran apoyo-

-De nada, gracias a ti por confiar en mi-

-Bueno me tengo que ir, gracias nuevamente-

-Nos vemos-

Y así, se fue Ren dejando a Kyoko hecha trizas.

-Demonios, sabía que esto ocurriría, pero no pensé que tan pronto y lo qué es peor duele más que lo que dolió el rechazo de Sho-mientras un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Al día siguiente, se reunieron todos en el estudio 8, para comenzar las grabaciones de Dramatic Love Albúm. Ren y Kyoko ya estaban listos, Kyoko vestía un uniforme de secundaria y tenía una peluca larga de color negra atada en una gran trenza, Ren vestía un traje negro que lo hacía ver irresistible para los ojos de cualquiera y obviamente sobre todo a los de Kyoko, quien al verlo salir de su camerino vestido de esa manera quiso tirarse a sus brazos y besarlo con locura; Ren no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, Kyoko estaba en el mismo set ¿por qué no lo sabía? ¿acaso sería su coprotagonista?

-Kyoko-chan-

-Hola Ren-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Ettoo… creo que olvide decirte que yo haré el papel de Manabe-

-¿En serio? Entonces serás mi coprotagonista-

-Así es-

-Bien, ya que estamos todos listos iniciemos con las grabaciones de Dramatic Love Albúm, de acuerdo todos a su posición-mencionó el Director Ogata.

Y así iniciaron las grabaciones:

 **Escena 1:**

-Odio a ese hombre, si pudiera hasta que me gradué de mis 3 años de secundaria, no quiero tener nada que ver con ese hombre, sin embargo, de alguna forma después del colegio termine en una aula vacía sola con él-

-Está bien, creo que debes saber lo que quiero preguntarte-decía el profesor Himuro.

-Ayer en el examen de inglés, por alguna razón la clase entera no aprobó, excepto tú. Todos los estudiantes aparte de ti, respondieron las mismas preguntas incorrectamente, ¿por qué piensas que fue?-

-Durante el momento que fui llamado a la oficina del personal, la clase entera hizo trampa, causando que todos desaprobaran, pero nadie está dispuesto a admitir la verdad sobre la situación-decía mientras poco a poco se acercaba al rostro de Manabe que permanecía callada viendo al piso del salón.

-Tú podrías ser un testigo-en eso Manabe se levantó tirando la silla en el acto y dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¡Hey detente Manabe! ¡Aún no he terminado de hablar contigo!-

Antes de que ella pudiera salir del aula y estando detrás de ella, le dijo:

-Solo necesito que respondas sí o no, es realmente simple-

Manabe se detuvo en seco.

-¿Manabe?-

-Yo odio extremadamente a la gente que culpa a otros solo por no haber hecho nada-

-Así que, aunque sé la verdad, definitivamente ¡no diré nada!-le respondió mirándolo amenazadoramente.

El primer día de grabaciones fue perfecto, sin ningún problema, pero no todos los días habría grabaciones, debido a que Kyoko aún estaba grabando para Box R. Al finalizar el día Kyoko tuvo que acudir a la oficina de Lory pero Ren se ofreció a acompañarla y posteriormente la llevaría a su casa.

Ya en la oficina de Lory:

-Hola Mogami-kun, Ren, les tengo una buena noticia-

-¿Cuál?-dijeron al unísono.

-Kyoko ya tienes manager-

-¿Qué?-dijo la aludida.

-No podía darle doble trabajo a Yashiro, era demasiado, pero no se preocupen, ya verán-

-¿Quién es?-dijo enojado Ren, esperando lo peor.

-Se las presentaré, adelante por favor-

En eso entró una joven dama, asemejaba la edad de Yashiro, era muy bonita, de pelo castaño ondulado, buena figura, parecía muy amable y se veía bastante profesional.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Haneoka Meimi, desde hoy seré tu manager, espero llevarme bien contigo-

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Mogami Kyoko-

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Tsuruga Ren, amigo de Kyoko-

-Ohh, usted es Tsuruga-san, mucho gusto-

Después de las presentaciones, como no había más trabajo por el día todos se dirigieron a sus casas, Ren llevó a Kyoko a la suya.

-Me emociona tener una manager-decía Kyoko en el camino.

-Eso es muy bueno, ya te la merecías-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Claro, aunque es cierto que sabes manejar bien tus horarios, no está de más tener a alguien que te apoye-

-Tienes toda la razón-

-Y yo me alegro que sea mujer-

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?-

-No. Nada-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Es el capítulo más corto de todos los que he subido, pero no me gusta exagerar, así que para mí está bien. Les prometo que esto ha empezado a avanzar. Gracias!


	14. Chapter 14

**Skip Beat no me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo 14:**

En los tres días siguientes eran las últimas grabaciones de Box R, por lo que esos días Ren llevaba a Kyoko a la escuela, la iba a buscar y la llevaba al estudio de grabación donde se encontraba con su manager que para buena suerte de Ren resultó ser mujer y para suerte de Kyoko era tan amable que ya se llevaban muy bien.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron tranquilos, hasta que el sábado por la tarde Kyoko recibió una llamada cuando acababa de llegar al Darumaya.

-Hola-

-Hola Kyoko-chan-

-Hola Corn ¿qué pasa?-

-Verás, es que estoy en la puerta de tu casa, sé que es un poco tarde pero podrías bajar por un momento, quiero decirte algo-

-Oh, de acuerdo, voy en seguida-

Kyoko bajo apresuradamente para ver a Ren, por suerte aún no se había puesto su pijama y aunque los dueños del Darumaya la vieron salir prefirieron no preguntar nada.

-Corn-

-Qué rápida eres, Kyoko-chan-

-¿Qué era lo que querías decirme? Deberías ir a tu casa y descansar, acabas de salir de trabajar ¿verdad?-

-Jajajaja me descubriste, pero es que es algo importante-

-De acuerdo, dime-

-Verás, me encantaría que mañana vayas a cenar a mi casa, aunque no soy yo el que cocinará pero quiero que me acompañes, además mañana no trabajo y le pregunté a tu manager y me dijo que también es tu día libre-

-Es cierto, entonces me parece muy bien, ahí estaré mañana-

-Tranquila, yo mismo pasaré a recogerte-

-¿En serio? Está bien entonces-

-Quiero que te vistas cómoda, pasaré por ti a las 8 de la noche-

-A las 8 entonces-

-Entonces hasta mañana, esperaré con ansias nuestra cita-

Y dicho esto, se subió a su auto y se marchó.

-¿Cita?-se preguntaba Kyoko-¿es una cita? ¿con Corn? Por Dios, ¿qué haré? Necesito ayuda-

Apenas entró Kyoko a su habitación lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Mouko-san.

-¡Mouko-san!-gritó Kyoko apenas le contestó.

-Mou, ¿qué quieres Kyoko? ¿por qué gritas de esa manera?-

-Necesito ayuda-

-Explícate-

-Emmm…es que…etto….no sé cómo decirlo-

-Es algo referente a Tsuruga-san ¿verdad?-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Solo algo referente a él te pone tan histérica-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Te gusta, lo sé-

-¡NOOOOO!, ¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?-

-Admítelo de una maldita vez ¿quieres?-

-Es que-

-Es algo que no puedes hablar por teléfono, lo sé, porque te da pena, así que dime lo importante nada más-

-Mmmmm, está bien….verás…..mañana en la noche Ren me invitó a cenar a su casa, pero mencionó que es una cita-

-Espera, ¿Ren? ¿Desde cuándo lo llamas así?-

-Jejejeje creo que tengo mucho que contarte-

-Eso veo, ¿a qué hora pasa él por ti?-

-A las 8-

-Bien, ¿a qué hora trabajas mañana?-

-Tengo el día libre-

-Perfecto, mañana a las 12 del día estaré en tu casa para ayudarte y para que me cuentes todo-

-Gracias Mouko-san, te adoro-

-Ya, tranquila, nos vemos mañana, ¿entendido?-

-Claro-

A las 12 del día Mouko ya estaba en la habitación de Kyoko dispuesta a escuchar toda la historia, así que Kyoko le hablo sobre cómo conoció al hada Corn y cómo fue que Ren le confesó que él era en realidad Corn y cómo es que desde ese día han sido buenos amigos nuevamente.

-Nunca imaginé algo así, pero ahora quiero saber otra cosa, ¿qué sientes por él?-

Ahora Kyoko le tuvo que contar a su amiga sus sentimientos hacia Ren, aunque muy avergonzada al respecto.

-Bien, pues ahora ya son las 2 de la tarde, tenemos tiempo, primero hay que comer para tener energías-

Después de almorzar, Mouko ayudó a Kyoko a arreglarse para ir a su cita con Ren, por lo que a las 7 ella ya estaba completamente lista.

-Creo que terminamos temprano-dijo Kyoko.

-Entonces tienes un poco de tiempo para prepararte mentalmente para tu cita-

-No es una cita-

-Claro que sí, Tsuruga-san mismo te lo dijo-

-Está loco-

-Sí, lo que tú digas, por cierto, ¿nunca te le piensas declarar?-

-Claro que no, jamás-

-Jum, creo que eres un caso perdido, mejor no intento convencerte-

-Espera-

-¿Qué?-

-Acabo de recordar algo importante-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Cuando me reencontré con Corn y aún no sabía que Ren y Corn eran la misma persona, yo le…..le dije a Corn que yo…..que yo…-

-Ya habla-

-Yo le dije a Corn que estaba enamorada de Ren-

-Oh-

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, lo olvidé, ¿cómo pude olvidar algo tan importante?-

-Supongo que él no te ha dicho nada al respecto-

-Ajá-

-Entonces, probablemente de eso te vaya a hablar hoy-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¿Quieres dejar de gritar de esa manera?-

-Perdón…pero es que…si menciona algo al respecto no sé qué voy a hacer…-

-Tranquila, todo irá bien-

-Ya no quiero ir a ninguna cita-

-Kyoko…-

-Mouko-san, tengo miedo….¿qué me va a pasar?…no quiero hablar de ello, yo…yo…-

-Kyoko, ¿quieres callarte?-

-Mouko-san…-

-Ya me voy, estás quedando histérica, no debes preocuparte de nada-

-No te vayas-

-Kyoko, en serio ya me voy, pero déjame decirte algo y no quiero escuchar tus clásicos comentarios…Tsuruga Ren no te ha dicho nada al respecto aún, porque él también está enamorado de ti y punto. Adiós-y la dejó ahí, con la boca en forma de O.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya vamos por la mitad de la historia. Prometo que la segunda mitad será mejor!


	15. Chapter 15

**Skip Beat no me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo 15:**

-Esto no es una cita, no lo es, no lo es-se repetía Kyoko una y otra vez -Mouko-san está loca, ¿cómo puede creer eso?-hasta que escuchó que Okami-san la llamaba.

-Kyoko-chan, Tsuruga-san llegó por ti-

-Gracias, voy para allá-le contestó-Tranquila Kyoko, todo estará bien-se decía a sí misma.

-Adiós Okami-san, Taisho-san, regreso en un rato-

-Nos vemos, Kyoko-chan, diviértete-le dijo Okami-san.

-Cuídate mucho-le dijo Taisho con un doble sentido en sus palabras, que Kyoko no se dio cuenta.

-Buenas noches Corn-le dijo a Ren al encontrarlo parado junto a su automóvil.

-Buenas noches, Kyoko-chan, qué linda te ves-

-Gracias-le dijo sonrojada.

-Vamos, sube-abriéndole la puerta delantera del auto para dejarla pasar.

-Gracias-

Kyoko subió al auto y después Ren, en el camino tuvieron una linda plática, tranquila como siempre, aunque Kyoko se moría de nervios por dentro. –Todo es tu culpa Mouko-san-pensaba.

Al llegar al departamento de Ren se dispusieron primeramente a cenar. La cena pasó tranquilamente que ni siquiera de percataron de que había empezado a llover.

-Estuvo muy rica la cena-

-Así es, pero no tanto como la que tu cocinas-

-Jajajaja no exageres, no cocino tan bien-

Ren se quedó callado mirando atentamente a Kyoko, por lo que ella enseguida se sonrojo.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó Kyoko.

-Tengo algo importante que decirte-

-¿Qué es?-

-Verás, es que ahora que nos hemos acercado más, me es imposible ocultarlo por más tiempo-

-¿Qué cosa? Me intrigas-

-Kyoko-chan…yo…..yo…quiero…yo….quiero….decirte que…..uffff…..jajajajja…parezco un adolescente…..ok, respira. Kyoko-chan, yo quiero decirte que te amo con todo mi corazón-

-…..-silencio, fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

Kyoko estaba sumamente sorprendida, se había quedado sin palabras ante aquella declaración, de repente se levantó abruptamente, lo que sorprendió a Ren.

-Kyoko-chan-dijo Ren preocupado, pero al verle la cara se asustó.

Kyoko tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que resbalaban de sus mejillas rápidamente, mojándolas rápidamente.

-Kyoko ¿qué…?-pero fue interrumpido.

-No puedo creer que tú me juegues esta broma tan cruel-

-¿Broma?-

-Sabes mis sentimientos por ti ¿verdad? Te lo dije todo en Guam. Por eso haces esto, para burlarte de mí-poco a poco aumentaba el nivel de su voz.

-Eso no es cierto-Ren no sabía que decir.

-¡Cállate! Sabes lo que sufrí con Shotaro ¿cómo puedes hacerme esto?-gritando.

-Pero-

-Sabía que después de lo de ese idiota, no debía volver a enamorarme, intenté ocultarlo, aunque veo que no lo logré y ahora esto, jajajajja debo estar maldita, el único hombre que quiero y a quien le confió todo me sale con esto-

-Kyoko-

-Ya no lo soporto-y dicho esto salió corriendo del departamento, antes de que Ren pudiera detenerla.

-Demonios, ¡Tengo que alcanzarla!-

Kyoko bajó por el ascensor que por suerte estaba abierto, por lo que al llegar al último piso, salió corriendo del departamento hacia la fuerte lluvia, mientras Ren casi la alcanzaba en el ascensor pero las puertas se cerraron antes de que él llegara, por lo que tuvo que bajar por las escaleras. Cuando llegó al último piso y salió del edificio divisó a Kyoko corriendo debajo, por lo que corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta que pudo tomarla del brazo.

-Kyoko escúchame por favor-

-No quiero, duele demasiado-

-¿Qué es lo que duele? Te estoy declarando mi amor y tú sientes lo mismo, entonces ¿por qué huir? Yo no te voy a hacer daño como Fuwa, él es la persona a la que más odio por tratarte como lo hizo, te juro que yo no seré así, he intentado demostrártelo todo este tiempo, desde que volviste a mí y supe que eras esa niña que tanto admire cuando éramos pequeños, por favor Kyoko, dame una oportunidad para acercarme más a ti, no como tu sempai y tampoco como tu amigo sino como algo más, onegai-

Ren estaba dejando su corazón al descubierto, intentó decirle todo lo que sentía a Kyoko aunque ella no lo miraba, tenía la cabeza baja. Ren estaba a punto de llorar, no soportaba ésta situación, aunque hace un tiempo que se enteró de los sentimientos de Kyoko hacia él y aunque preparó todo para que su declaración fuera perfecta, realmente no se podía esperar menos de la integrante número uno de la sección Love me, tenía que salir con algo como lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Kyoko-

-Corn….yo….-

-Por favor, créeme, te estoy diciendo la verdad-

-¿Seguro? ¿De verdad no me estás engañando? ¿No te estás burlando de mí?-

-Kyoko, por supuesto que no, dime ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?-

-Corn, te creo, yo…..yo también…yo también te amo-dijo por fin, mirándolo a los ojos, aunque llenos de lágrimas.

-Kyoko-dijo Ren abrazándola fuertemente contra sí.

-Gracias Corn-

-No, gracias a ti Kyoko, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del planeta, nunca te dejaré-

-Te amo Corn-

-Yo también te amo Kyoko, te amo como un loco, eres mi joya-

-Qué feliz me hace escuchar eso-

Poco a poco alzaron ambos la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron, fueron acercando sus rostros poco a poco, hasta que sus alientos se mezclaban entre sí, entre sus labios solo habían milímetros de distancia y como en un sueño hecho realidad, sus labios se encontraron finalmente por primera vez, era la mejor sensación que ambos experimentaron, habían esperado este momento por mucho tiempo. Con ese beso tan dulce, tan suave pero tan apasionado, se demostraron todo lo que las palabras no pueden decir. Al separarse y mirarse nuevamente ambos se sonrojaron y un tranquilo silencio se esparció entre ellos.

-Kyoko, te vas a resfriar si nos quedamos aquí en la lluvia, mejor entremos-

-Jajaja tienes razón, vamos, no quiero que te resfríes-

Y así entraron nuevamente al departamento de Ren aunque tomados tranquilamente de las manos, al llegar Ren le prestó una toalla a Kyoko para que se secara.

-Será mejor que te des un baño y te cambies tu ropa, puedo prestarte algo aunque te quedará algo grande-

-No te preocupes por ello, mejor me voy y así ya no habrá problema-

-¿Cómo que te vas a ir? No puedes irte con esa lluvia, esta noche te quedaras aquí y no aceptare un no por respuesta-

-Ammmm….está bien-

-Ok, ahora iré a preparar tu baño y buscaré ropa para que te pongas-

-Tú también debes bañarte y cambiarte de ropa-

-Lo haré, solo que primero debo cerciorarme de que entres al baño para ducharte-

-Aish, está bien-

Ren preparó el baño de Kyoko y le entregó una playera y un pantalón para que usara mientras tanto y después de que Kyoko entró al baño él también se dirigió al suyo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Etto...holi...qué tal me quedó? cursi? dramático? en que lo leí por tercera vez para revisar ortografía todavía me emocioné...así que espero que a ustedes también les guste!


	16. Chapter 16

**Skip Beat no me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo 16:**

Mientras ambos se bañaban no podían dejar de pensar en lo recién ocurrido, ambos estaban demasiado felices y aún no se la creían, pero Ren se dio cuenta de algo que se le olvido por completo y conociendo lo despistada que era Kyoko era necesario aclararlo.

Al salir ambos del baño se sentaron en la sala para platicar un poco, así que Kuon aprovechó el momento para decirle a Kyoko lo que se le había olvidado.

-Kyoko, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Claro Corn, dime-

-Me preguntaba si tú…..si tú ¿quieres ser mi novia?-

Esa pregunta descolocó por completo a Kyoko, no se lo esperaba pero al punto hasta donde ya había llegado su relación era algo normal que sucediera.

-Ammm-comenzó a decir toda sonrojada-sí, acepto ser tu novia-

En eso, Kuon la beso nuevamente tomando por sorpresa a Kyoko, pero respondiendo igualmente al beso, al separarse Kuon comentó:

-Gracias por aparecer en mi vida, gracias por hacerme feliz, pero sobre todo gracias por haber nacido-le dijo con una mirada llena de ternura y sensatez.

Kyoko no pudo controlar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos ¿acaso podía ser más feliz? Tal vez sí, pero por el momento esto era perfecto.

-Corn….es lo más precioso que me han dicho en toda la vida-

-Pero es la verdad y sé que aunque nadie te lo haya dicho hasta ahora, hay muchas personas a tu alrededor que sienten lo mismo por ti-

-¿Cómo quiénes?-

-Kotonami-san, Yashiro, el Presidente, los dueños del Darumaya y todas las personas que han trabajado contigo, en Dark Moon por ejemplo-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Claro que sí, eres una persona única e inigualable, muy amable con todos, honesta y cariñosa, hay tantos aspectos buenos en ti, pero tú aún no te has dado cuenta de ello-

-Es que con lo que he vivido me es difícil entenderlo-

-Lo sé, pero aquí estoy yo para hacerte ver todos los puntos buenos en ti-

-Gracias Corn, en verdad muchas gracias-

-Gracias a ti Kyoko-chan, amor mío-

Después de un rato más conversando sobre sus recuerdos, Kuon decidió que Kyoko se quedara a dormir.

-Kyoko-chan, no voy a dejar que te vayas, sigue lloviendo y es peligroso que andes solo tan tarde-

-Pero….-

-Ya sé que no crees apropiado quedarte a dormir en casa de tu novio que vive solo en su primer día de noviazgo pero por favor, ¿acaso crees que te voy a violar?-

-¡KUON!-

-Jjajajajajaja tu reacción me encantó, no te preocupes, vamos a dormir en cuartos separados y no me voy a colar en tu habitación para hacerte algo, jamás haré algo que tú no quieras, además nuestra primera vez será cuando estés completamente lista y yo no te voy a apresurar-

Kyoko no pudo responder, no esperaba que Kuon hablara sobre ese tema tan pronto, lo único que pudo hacer fue ponerse tan roja que competía con un tomate.

-Jajajajajaja perdón, perdón, ya me calmo, pero en serio, quédate-

-Ok-fue lo único que dijo.

-Bien, entonces ve a mi habitación, ya está lista-

-¿Tu habitación?-

-Sí-

-¿Y tú?-

-Dormiré en el cuarto de huéspedes-

-No lo harás-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque yo dormiré en la habitación de huéspedes y tú en tu habitación-

-No, siendo mi novia no dejaré que duermas en la habitación de huéspedes-

-¿Por qué? No tiene nada de malo-

-No quiero-

-Corn-

-Kyoko-

-Ve a tu habitación-

-No, tú ve a mi habitación-

-No lo haré-

-Entonces te obligaré-

-¿Qué?-

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar ya la tenía entre brazos llevándola como una princesa, tal y como lo había hecho anteriormente.

-Corn, suéltame-

-No, hasta que lleguemos a la habitación-

-Espera-

-No-

-Pero-

-Pero nada-

En eso, llegaron a la habitación y Kuon puso a Kyoko sobre la cama.

-Listo, hemos llegado, hasta parecemos recién casados-

-¡CORN!-

-Jajajajaja quédate aquí-

-No-levantándose.

-Sí-

-No-

-Entonces te voy a obligar-

Se abalanzó sobre ella, apretándola contra su pecho, tirándose ambos sobre la cama y como pudo Kuon cubrió tanto a Kyoko como a él con el cobertor.

-Listo, ya que no quieres dormir aquí sola, dormiré contigo-

-Pero Corn-

-Pero nada, ahora a dormir, además siempre tenemos esta pelea y siempre terminamos durmiendo juntos, por si no te habías dado cuenta-

-¡Corn!-

Tanto a Kyoko como a Kuon les costó trabajo conciliar el sueño pero después de un rato ambos lo logaron, no era ni la primera ni la última vez que dormían juntos, pero al ser pareja la sensación era diferente.

Al día siguiente ambos despertaron al mismo tiempo.

-Hola Kyoko, buenos días-

-Buenos días Kuon-dijo Kyoko ruborizándose.

-Jajajajaja me encanta cuando te sonrojas-

-Es tu culpa-

-Wow, entonces lo seguiré haciendo-

Después de ducharse se sentaron a desayunar mientras platicaban un rato.

-Corn, tengo una duda-

-Dime-

-¿Estás seguro que yo soy la persona de la que has estado enamorado desde hace tiempo?-

-Sí, ¿por qué la pregunta?-

-Ammmm, no sé, es que tal vez, estabas enamorado de una chica de preparatoria y que por su edad no podías acercarte a ella-

-La única chica de preparatoria que conozco eres tú-

-Ah, bueno, está bien-

-Pero ya me dejaste con la duda, no entiendo porque me preguntaste eso-

-Por nada-

-¿Por qué pensaste que me gustaba una chica de preparatoria?-

-En serio, por nada-

-Espera, las personas que saben mis sentimientos por ti, solo son Yashiro y el Presidente y he hablado un poco de ello con el pollo Boo pero a él no le dije que eras tú-

Kyoko se sobresaltó al escuchar a Kuon mencionar al pollo Boo.

-Espera, ¿por qué esa expresión?-

-Nada, no te preocupes-

-Tú-

-Yo ¿qué?-

-No me digas que-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Tú eras ese pollo?-

-Ammm, ¿de qué pollo hablas?-

-No te hagas la inocente Kyoko, tú eras el pollo Boo ¿verdad?-

-No-

-Sí, no lo niegues-

-Ya te dije que no-

-Kyoko-

-Está bien, sí, yo era el pollo Boo-

-Jajajajajaja y ¿cómo no te diste cuenta desde ese momento que hablaba de ti?-

-No lo sé, no pensé en esa posibilidad-

-Jajajajajaja en verdad que detestabas el amor, como para que no se te pasara esa idea por la cabeza-

-No te burles-

-Es que era obvio, no conozco a ninguna chica de preparatoria más que a ti-

-No se me ocurrió, pero ahora entiendo lo demás que me dijiste-

-Que nadie podía ser especial para mí en este lugar-

\- Así es-

-Pero ahora gracias a ti es diferente-

-Yo no hice nada-

-Aunque no lo creas has hecho mucho por mí-

-Tú también has hecho demasiado por mí-

-Entonces estamos a mano-

-Jajajaja de acuerdo-


	17. Chapter 17

**Skip Beat no me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo 17:**

Después de un rato, Kuon llevó a Kyoko al Darumaya pero se volverían a ver en la tarde para seguir con las grabaciones de "Dramatic Love Album".

Así que en la tarde, ambos se encontraban en Fuji TV con el Director Ogata y todo el elenco.

-Bien, ahora que todos ya saben las escenas comencemos a grabar, mucho éxito a todos-dijo Ogata.

-Estaba pensando que nunca volvería a verlo, pero no puedo creerlo-pensaba Manabe mientras observaba un bolígrafo tirado en el suelo, con el nombre del profesor Himuro escrito en él.

-¿Qué broma es ésta? ¡A quién se le caería esto! Si lo encuentro ¿tendría que ir a buscarlo para devolverlo? No. Definitivamente no-

En eso venía todo el club de sumo gritando:

-¡La campana ya sonó! ¡Más rápido! Si los miembros del club de sumo se retrasan estamos muertos!-

Manabe sorprendida, en un rápido movimiento se lanzó hacia el bolígrafo antes de que fuera aplastado.

Pero al verlo en sus manos quedó totalmente arrepentida de ello.

-¡No pude resistirme y lo recogí! ¿Qué debo hacer? Cierto, ahora mismo que nadie me ve, para impedir que lo pisen y para que nadie se dé cuenta, me limitaré a dejarlo aquí en una esquina-

-¿Naciste gustando de las esquinas o algo así? ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?- le dijo Himuro apareciendo detrás de ella.

-¿Huh?-

-Es la hora de la clase, tu primera clase es inglés, vamos, date prisa-

-¿Qué quiere decir con vamos? ¿Quiere que me vaya? ¿Con él? ¿Quiere que me vaya a clases?-pensaba Manabe.

-Por favor, adelántese-le dijo.

-Tenemos que ir a la misma clase ¿qué problema hay en que vayamos juntos?-

-Vamos-le dijo intentando sujetarla, lo que Manabe esquivó.

Intento lo mismo varias veces, sin embargo Manabe no dejó que la tocara.

-De modo que esa fue la razón del porqué esa mañana desapareciste de mi vista así-

FLASHBACK

-Odio los arcoíris, odio las estrellas, porque una vez que aparecen, tienen el poder de atraer a la gente-

El profesor Himuro se encontraba en el parque fotografiando árboles, hasta que una chica de larga cabellera negra apareció ante sus ojos dejándolo sin palabras.

Manabe había posado ante la cámara sin darse cuenta y dejó caer la bolsa que tenía, haciendo que la manzana que contenía rodará hasta dónde el profesor se encontraba.

-Ah, se te cayó esto-le dijo Himuro, pero al alzar la vista ella ya no estaba.

FIN FLASHBACK.

-Estabas realmente nerviosa cuando viste mi rostro, por eso pensé que nos habíamos visto antes pero, nunca pensé que ibas a ser tú Manabe.

Después de varias horas grabando, todos se retiraron a sus casas y Ren se ofreció a llevar a Kyoko al Darumaya.

Así estuvieron varios días con las grabaciones y Kuon recogía y llevaba a Kyoko al Darumaya, pero una noche Kyoko se ofreció a hacerle la cena a Kuon así que fueron al apartamento de éste.

La noche pasó tranquilamente, cenaron, platicaron, rieron y se sentaron un rato para ver televisión.

-Kyoko, pronto se hará la escena de beso, en Dramatic Love Album ¿qué harás?-

-Pues, creo que no será difícil, ya que ya nos hemos besado antes, lo malo es que nadie sabe lo nuestro hasta ahora, así que creo que habrá que decirle a alguien antes-

-Jajajaja no te preocupes, mira, no le digamos a nadie hasta después de la escena de beso, que al parecer se hará todas en dos días-

-Lo sé, pero…..-

-Jajajaja te da pena, lo sé, eres tan inocente, me encantas-

-Jum-

-¿Quieres que ensayemos?-

-¿Los besos?-

-Claro-

-Solo es una excusa que pones para besarme, no caeré en ella-

-Jajajaja que mala eres, ¿cómo crees que yo haría eso?-

-Lo sé, te conozco Kuon-

-Te demostraré que estás equivocada-

Y con eso le robó un pequeño beso, luego otro y otro, después Kyoko los iba correspondiendo, los besos se fueron volviendo cada vez más profundos y duraderos, ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo y la razón por la cual iniciaron esa serie de besos.

Poco a poco fueron acercándose más, hasta que pudieron abrazarse, los besos se volvieron más intensos, hasta que Ren soltó a Kyoko y se fue quitando su camisa y después se deshizo de la de Kyoko, a lo cual ella no renegó nada, solo se dejó llevar.

Las manos de Ren exploraban el pequeño cuerpo de Kyoko, lo trataba como si fuera algo frágil y fácil de romper, pero de un momento a otro reaccionó y se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, si seguían en ese ritmo ya no podría detenerse y no quería abusar de la inocencia de Kyoko por lo que la tomó de los brazos y la separó de él.

-¿Qué ocurre Kuon?-

-¿Cómo que qué ocurre? Tan solo mírate-

Y al mirarse Kyoko comprendió de lo que su novio hablaba.

-Ammmm ¿en qué momento?-

-No me digas qué ni cuenta te diste-

-La verdad no-

-Casi terminó violándote y no te das cuenta-

-Es obvio que no sería violación-

-Pero Kyoko, no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea de esta manera, quiero preparar todo para que sea realmente un recuerdo inolvidable, no tan solo un arranque de pasión por mi parte-

-Mmmmmm, la verdad no veo el motivo para detenerse ahora, pero te comprenderé por el momento-

-¿Es decir que no te importaría hacerlo conmigo en cualquier momento?-

-Así es, te deseo aunque no lo creas-

-Te creo, yo igual te deseo, pero quiero preparar todo antes, además hay que cuidarnos, no quiero que quedes embarazada tan joven, aunque obviamente me haría cargo del bebé, pero podría ser malo para tu salud-

-Está bien, comprendo-

-Mejor te llevo al Darumaya ya que mañana tienes grabaciones para Box R y debes descansar, además pronto será el estreno-

-En eso tienes razón-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mejor preguntaré desde este momento, tengo escrito 3 lemons para esta historia, ahora mi pregunta es: los publico o no? si ustedes quieren puedo brincar esas partes pero también las puedo publicar, aunque advierte que es la primera vez que publicaría alguno, así que no sé si están muy bien escritos.


	18. Chapter 18

**Skip Beat no me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo 18:**

Un mes después, Kyoko estaba despampanante para el estreno de Box R, los rankings fueron muy buenos, ocuparon el primer lugar en la programación en ese horario y gracias a esto tenía muchas entrevistas por delante y muchos trabajos futuros que aún tenía que escoger.

-Amor, como premio por tu gran éxito en Box R ¿qué te parece si tenemos una cita?-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, por supuesto-

-Me encantaría-

-Entonces te recogeré mañana al mediodía, prepárate para pasar todo un día conmigo, por principio lleva ropa cómoda, de lo demás me ocupo yo-

-Ok-

Y tal como Kuon dijo, se presentó al mediodía al Darumaya, él llevaba una playera negra sin mangas que marcaba muy bien su cuerpo, con un pantalón de color blanco que lo hacía lucir como un ángel, mientras ella llevaba un vestido color rosa que le llegaba hasta la rodilla haciéndola ver muy tierna.

Kuon llevó en su coche a Kyoko hasta una playa cercana. Estuvieron divirtiéndose en el mar, jugando con el agua, con la arena y platicando acerca de sus recuerdos, sobre todo de Corn y de cómo se sentían al haberse reencontrado y de cómo se dieron cuenta de que ya se conocían anteriormente, hasta que cayó la tarde, se dirigieron a un restaurante cercano a las orillas del mar, donde disfrutaron de un rico almuerzo.

El resto de la tarde estuvieron paseando en toda el lugar, pasaron realmente un fin de semana muy agradable, estaban tan acostumbrados a estar juntos después de haber interpretado a los Hermanos Heel que ya no tenían problemas al convivir tan de cerca.

-Corn gracias por todo, fue muy hermoso-le dijo Kyoko cuando la dejó en la entrada del Darumaya.

-De nada amor, todo lo mejor es lo que te mereces.

-Jajajaja eres tan lindo-

-Tú me haces ser lindo, sabes que solo muestro mi verdadero yo cuando estoy contigo-

-Y me alegro que solo conmigo te portes así-

-Celosa-

-Así es-

Pero lo que ellos no sabían hasta esos momentos era que un paparazi los había fotografiado cuando estaban en su cita, por lo que en los periódicos, revistas y noticieros de la prensa rosa, los titulares decían "Tsuruga Ren, ¿al fin con pareja? ¿quién es la afortunada?"

Tanto Yashiro, la manager de Kyoko y Lory estaban realmente sorprendidos al ver estos titulares y las fotografías que lo probaban, pero los titulares no decían que fuera Kyoko, pero ellos conociéndola tan bien si se habían dado cuenta de quien estaba con Ren en esas fotografías, estaban felices por su pareja favorita, así que lo primero que hicieron fue llamar a esos dos, para que les contaran la verdad de una vez por todas.

Antes de que Kyoko entrara al Darumaya y Kuon arrancara en su auto, sonó el celular de ambos, después de la llamada, ambos se dieron cuenta que el motivo de la llamada de cada uno era lo mismo, por lo que se dirigieron inmediatamente a LME.

Al llegar, el lugar estaba abarrotado de reporteros, al darse cuenta de ellos temieron lo peor, así que entraron por la parte de atrás para evitarse problemas, se dirigieron a las oficinas de Lory y el entrar se encontraron con una mesa llena de obsequios y otra llena de comida, ahí mismo estaban Lory, la Musa, Yashiro, Meimi-san, Mouko-san, Chiori y María.

-¡Felicidades!-gritaron todos cuando ellos entraron.

Ambos se quedaron realmente sorprendidos con todo lo que estaban presenciando ¿qué estaba pasando?

-Ren, Mogami-kun, ¿por qué ocultarlo? ¿acaso no sabían que los apoyábamos abiertamente en su relación?-

-Etoo… ¿a qué se refiere?-

-Ya no mientan-dijo Yashiro-miren-

Encendió la televisión en donde estaban pasando un programa de espectáculos en donde mostraban varias fotos de ellos caminando juntos, tomados de la mano, incluso había uno donde se estaban besando.

-Ah, eso-dijo Kyoko.

-Puedo explicarlo-dijo Ren.

-No tienen que explicar nada, pero querían que nos dijeran cuando empezaron a salir-mencionó Lory.

-Esperen, Presidente sé que usted ya sabía de mis sentimientos hacia Ren, pero ¿Yashiro-san también?-

-Mogami-kun, nosotros dos ya lo sabíamos, de hecho intentamos varias cosas para que se declararan pero son tan lentos que nada funcionaba-

-Ammmmm no me di cuenta-

-Lo sabemos Kyoko, sabemos que no diste por enterada de nada-mencionó Ren.

-Oh, lo siento-

-Jajajaja tranquila-

-Te dije que Tsuruga-san tenía los mismos sentimientos por ti, pero no me hacías caso-

-Perdón, Mouko-san-

-Yo no sabía nada realmente, pero lo sospechaba-

-Amamiya-san…¿también tú?-

-Todos nos dimos cuenta, hasta yo-

-María-chan-

-Bien, felicidades a los dos, pero ahora ¿qué van a hacer?-

-A mí no me importaría dar a conocer nuestra relación, pero si esto le trae problemas a Kyoko, mejor no-

-Y ¿si somos honestos? Sí contamos todo como fue no debería haber problema ¿no?-

-Mogami-kun, siempre va a haber malos comentarios ¿estás dispuesta a aceptarlos?-

-Sí, vamos a decir toda la verdad y mostrar mucha sinceridad, tal vez no todos lo tomen bien, pero no importa, yo quiero estar con Ren y no hay motivo para ocultarlo, ya que no he hecho nada malo-

-Kyoko-

-Kyyyyaaaaa kawaii-Yashiro modo fangirl, clásico.

-Bien, entonces si todos están de acuerdo con ésta decisión, haré todos los preparativos para la conferencia de prensa donde darán a conocer su relación.

-Presidente, también hay algo más que me gustaría anunciar-

-Dime, Ren-

-Quiero dar a conocer mi pasado-

-¿Qué parte de él?-

-Solo mi verdadero nombre y quiénes son mis padres-

-¿Qué?-dijo Yashiro sorprendido.

-Sé que tú tampoco sabes nada de eso, solo el Presidente y Kyoko saben mi historia-

-¿Y por qué yo no sé nada?-

-Porque no estaba preparado para contarlo, pero ahora lo estoy, si es que aún quieres escuchar la historia-

-Sí, quiero escucharlo, esto no me lo pierdo por nada-

Así que Ren, le contó toda su historia, desde lo de Rick, hasta su adolescencia turbulenta y cómo cambio su nombre y todo lo de sus padres.

-Oh-fue lo único que pudo decir Yashiro al terminar la historia de Ren.

-Así es, sé que es sorprendente e inesperado pero esa es la verdad de mi vida-

-Entonces, decidido, mañana mismo darán una conferencia de prensa anunciando todo esto-

-Entendido-dijeron Ren y Kyoko.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Holi nuevamente! ya que muchas me dijeron que sí con respecto a los lemons pues los publicaré, aunque no diré cuando jeje. Por cierto, amé sus comentarios! en verdad muchas gracias!

PD. ya vieron la nueva imagen de Ren en el nuevo tomo del manga de Skip Beat? shisus! me quedé con la boca abierta! la pondré en mi perfil para que la vean las que no sepan de que imagen hablo, así que disfrútenla! tanto como yo!


	19. Chapter 19

**Skip Beat no me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo 19:**

Al día siguiente tal y como Lory dijo, la conferencia de prensa estaba lista.

-Bien, muy buenos días damas y caballeros, aquí tenemos a la estrella del momento Tsuruga Ren para aclararnos esas fotitos que se infiltraron en donde se le veía con alguien muy pero muy cerquita-

-Muy buenos días a todos, sé perfectamente que esas fotos los sorprendieron mucho, pero la razón por la que no les había dicho nada es que no quería causar este revuelo, pero si ahora quieren saber les contaré-

-Todo es cierto, tengo novia, ella también está en LME y muchas personas deben conocerla ya que se ha vuelto muy famosa, pero la conozco desde antes, ya que somos amigos de la infancia, nos conocimos en Kyoto cuando yo tenía 10 y ella 6 años, después nos reencontramos en LME cuando ella se unió a la industria, poco después vi que era la misma persona, pero no le dije nada, empezamos desde cero, nos conocimos poco a poco, hasta que yo le conté que era su amigo de la infancia por lo que nuestro amistad se reanudó y nuestros sentimientos se convirtieron en amor, aunque probablemente siempre la amé, pero hubo un tiempo en que no quería aceptarlo, ya que sería muy difícil que ella me aceptara, ella vino aquí hoy conmigo ¿quieren ver quién es?-

-Oh, por supuesto, que pase-

-Ven conmigo, Kyoko-chan-

-¿Kyoko?-

Kyoko entró elegantemente vestida al escenario y todos se sorprendieron al verla, ¿así que Tsuruga Ren tenía por novia a la novata del momento?

-Así que la novia de Tsuruga-san es Kyoko-

-Hola, muy buenas noches a todos, soy Kyoko, la novia de Ren-

-Wow, esto es sorprendente, cuéntanos Kyoko ¿cómo se dio tu relación con Ren?-

-Cómo él ya dijo nos conocimos de niños, cuando lo volví a ver en LME no sabía que era él, comenzamos a conocernos nuevamente y poco a poco me enamoré de él, pero tampoco quería aceptarlo, después me confesó quién era y nos volvimos nuevamente amigos y ahí se desarrollaron aún más nuestros sentimientos-

-¿Puedo preguntar cómo se dieron cuenta que les gustaba el otro?-

-Bueno, eso es algo difícil de contestar, ya que ni yo estoy segura, yo creo que al principio solo lo consideraba un sempai, le tenía mucho respeto, por eso no quería aceptar que mis sentimientos eran más que solo respeto, pero cuando estuvimos actuando como los Hermanos Heel fue cuando tuve un ataque de celos por lo que no tuve más remedio que aceptar que mis sentimientos eran de amor-

-Awwww y ¿tú Tsuruga-san?-

-Yo me di cuenta antes, justo después de saber que era la misma niña que conocí en Kyoto, empecé a verla más detenidamente y me encantaron sus acciones y reacciones y poco a poco me di cuenta que lo que sentía por ella era nada menos que amor-

-Bueno, pues público, aquí tenemos la bella e inesperada historia de amor de Tsuruga Ren y Kyoko, aplausos por favor-

-También me gustaría agregar algo más-dijo Ren.

-¿Algo más? ¿No me digan que ya hay planes de boda?-

-No es eso, es que quiero contarles algo que casi nadie sabe de mí-

-¿Enserio? Escucharon eso público querido, Tsuruga Ren quiere confesar algo más-

-Mi verdadero nombre no es Tsuruga Ren, en realidad me llamo Hizuri Kuon y a mis padres los conocen muy bien, Hizuri Kuu y Juliena-

-….-un silencio se extendió en el escenario ante esta gran revelación. Kyoko lo único que pudo hacer fue tomarlo de la mano para darle ánimos y valor.

-¿Es en serio?-dijo al fin el MC.

-Sí, completamente en serio-

-¿Por qué lo habías ocultado?-

-Porque yo vine a Japón con el sueño de convertirme en estrella sin ayuda de mis padres, por ello me cambie el nombre y oculte mi pasado, pero ahora decidí que era momento de revelar la verdad-

-Wow, pues televidentes, está entrevista ha sido muy intensa ¿verdad?, ¿algo más que quieran agregar?-

-Les doy gracias a todas mis fans por amarme todo este tiempo, ahora les pido que me sigan queriendo a pesar de mis secretos y mi relación con Kyoko, aunque si no lo hacen no importa, lo entenderé-dijo Ren sinceramente-y una cosa más, de ahora en adelante me gustaría que me llamaran Hizuri Kuon, quiero dejar a un lado el Tsuruga Ren-

-Gracias por la entrevista, Tsu, digo Hizuri-san; Kyoko-san, ¿deseas agregar algo?-

-Solo les pido a todos que comprendan la situación de Kuon y porqué teníamos guardados todos estos secretos y que a pesar de ello sigan apoyándonos como siempre lo han hecho, los amo, gracias-

-Gracias Kyoko-san y bueno, público querido la entrevista llegó a su fin, ahora ¿qué opinaran todos con la revelación de estos secretos?-

Después de la entrevista no se hizo esperar el boom que ocasionó, habían todo tipo de comentarios de la red, pero inesperadamente la mayoría eran positivos, brindándoles todo su apoyo, ya que al parecer para el público hacían una muy linda pareja y ahora comprendían de dónde sacó Tsuruga Ren tanta belleza y talento o mejor dicho Hizuri Kuon y lo mejor fue que lo logró sin utilizar el nombre de sus padres, lo hizo todo por sí mismo, lo que ocasionaba una mayor admiración y lo que causó aún más admiración por parte de las fans de Kuon fue cuando desde ese día se dejó ver con su verdadera apariencia, rubio y con ojos verdes, verdaderamente todo un príncipe tal y como Kyoko siempre ha creído.

Hizuri Kuu y su esposa igualmente estaban gritando de felicidad, tanto por la relación de sus hijos como por la declaración que hizo su querido Kuon.

Por el momento, tanto Kyoko como Kuon sentían que todo iba viento en popa, pero no sabían aún quien fue la persona que acababa de enterarse de la relación que tenía su hija y de la cual debía eliminar sus lazos de una vez por todas.

Mogami Saena se encontraba en su despacho de abogados, cuando uno de sus trabajadores hizo mención de la gran historia de Kyoko y Tsuruga Ren ahora Kuon Hizuri, Saena al escuchar el nombre prestó atención a lo que pasaban en la televisión.

Una dama elegantemente vestida pero con una expresión que denotada una profunda seriedad entraba a las instalaciones de LME, se acercó con las secretarias y dijo:

-Soy Mogami Saena, madre de Kyoko, necesito verla a ella y al Presidente de la empresa, lo más pronto posible-

Aunque era una petición sonó más a una orden, por lo que las secretarias actuaron como siempre con los casos difíciles.

-Contactaré al Presidente Lory Takarada para ver si está disponible en estos momentos para recibirla-

-Hágalo-fue la respuesta de la fría mujer.

La secretaría marcó el número 1 en el teléfono y esperó:

-Presidente, aquí tenemos presente a Mogami Saena quién dice ser la madre de Kyoko, dice que quiere verla a ella y a usted-

-Hazla pasar a mi despacho-

-De acuerdo-

-El Presidente la recibirá enseguida, por aquí por favor-le decía a Saena mientras le indicaba el camino.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya hice aparecer a Saena, aunque ahora ya no tiene el mismo impacto ya que ya sabemos un poco de ella por el manga.


	20. Chapter 20

**Skip Beat no me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo 20:**

Cuando Saena entró al despacho de Lory esta vez sí estaba adecuado a la situación, ya que esto merecía toda la seriedad posible de su parte, era un tema demasiado delicado.

-Buenos días Mogami-san, tome asiento por favor-

-Gracias, seré muy clara, vine para hablar de mi hija-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Quiero cortar mis lazos con ella-

-¿Por qué?-

-Yo…honestamente la abandoné con los señores Fuwa, su padre me hizo a un lado cuando se enteró que ella venía en camino, por este motivo yo nunca pude tratarla bien, ahora quiero que ella sea libre de mí-

-¿Libre de usted?-

-Ella no se merece estar atada a alguien como yo, quiero que continúe con la vida que eligió aunque no me agrade del todo a lo que se dedica-

-Ya veo, pero ¿por qué solicitó hablar conmigo?-

-Quiero que tenga alguien que la cuide, aún es menor de edad-

-¿Quiero que yo me encargué de eso?-

-No tengo una mejor opción-

-Entiendo-

-¿Lo hará?-

-Sí, pero ¿no quiere verla?-

-No, por el bien de las dos-

-De acuerdo, aunque siento que usted debería decírselo-

-No puedo-

-Está bien, creo que no tengo porque obligarla-

-¿Se hará cargo de ella?-

-Sí, pero usted ¿qué hará?-

-Desapareceré de su vida para siempre-

-¿Segura?-

-Sí-

-Trato hecho-

Y así Lory Takarada consiguió la patria potestad de Kyoko y Sanae se retiró del lugar sin siquiera hablar con Kyoko.

Esa misma noche, Lory citó a Kyoko para que al día siguiente le contará lo sucedido, aunque también citó a Kuon para que apoyara a Kyoko en lo que necesitara.

Al día siguiente a primera hora, Kyoko y Kuon estaban ya en la oficina de Lory la cual parecía un zoológico, nada fuera de lo normal si del Presidente Lory se trata.

-Kyoko tengo algo muy importante que decirte-dijo Lory seriamente.

-Dígame-

-Ahora te llamas Takarada Kyoko-

-¿Ah?-dijeron Kuon y Kyoko al unísono.

-Les contaré la historia; ayer vino Mogami Saena, ella quiso romper todos los lazos contigo para que fueras libre, no me contó el por qué, pero me dijo que quería que tuvieras a alguien que te cuide, así que por eso me lo pidió a mí-

La cara de Kyoko era indescifrable, se veía enojada, confusa, alegre, de todo a la vez.

-¿Entonces ahora usted tiene la patria potestad de Kyoko, no es así?-preguntó Kuon.

-Así es, ahora prácticamente soy tu padre, aunque no te voy a obligar a llamarme así, además el Takarada lo tendrás poco tiempo, ya que supongo que pronto serás Hizuri Kyoko-

Como respuesta a eso solo hubo un silencio incómodo y unos rostros sonrojados.

-Bueno, bueno, tranquilos, todo a su tiempo, no voy a obligarlos a que se casen pero espero pronto tener más nietos-

-Presidente…-le dijo Kuon con voz amenazadora.

-Cof, cof, bueno como te decía Kyoko, ahora te llamaré así, ya no tienes que preocuparte más por lo que haga esa señora, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Está bien Presidente, hace tiempo yo estaría destrozada por todo esto, pero pensándolo bien, ahora tendré un padre amoroso y protector, así que es lo mejor, pero si se me hará difícil llamarlo otou-san-

-Sí, lo sé, tranquila, pero me pondré celoso cuando llames así a Kuu-

-Ammmm, también me costó trabajo llamarlo así-

-Jajajaja tranquila no quiero apresurarte, al contrario esto es para hacerte feliz, así que adelante pueden retirarse, pero Kyoko, ¿siempre vivirás en el Darumaya o te quedarás con Kuon?-

-Presidente…..-dijo Kuon nuevamente.

-¿Qué? Ahora soy su padre, así que quiero saber-

-Me estoy quedando en el Darumaya-

-Ok, está bien, no quiero nietos antes del matrimonio, así que cuídense-

-¡Presidente!-dijo ahora más fuerte Kuon.

-Ahora soy tu suegro, así que no me grites-

-Está bien, ya nos vamos-

-Nos vemos Presidente y muchas gracias-

Esa noche, Kyoko fue a cenar a casa de Kuon como era costumbre, esta vez Kuon quiso pedir comida italiana para que Kyoko descansara de hacer la cena por un día.

-Este Presidente Lory y sus comentarios fuera de lugar-

-Aunque dice que es mi padre ahora sigue siendo el mismo si de amor se trata-

-Así siempre será él-

Kuon se le quedó viendo a Kyoko fijamente, por lo que Kyoko al darse cuenta tuvo que preguntar.

-Corn, ¿qué pasa?-

-Qué bueno que tomaste bien lo de tu mamá, pero me preocupas-

-Corn tranquilo, estoy bien, créeme en un pasado me hubiera afectado mucho todo esto, pero ahora que te tengo a mi lado, reflexioné mejor las cosas y siento que es lo mejor, además ahora tengo otro padre-

-Amor, me sorprende tu fortaleza-

-¿Y gracias a quién crees que soy así?-

-No lo sé-

-De Corn, siempre ha sido de Corn y obviamente tú eres Corn, así que todo lo que he conseguido hasta ahora te lo debo a ti-

-Kyoko, no me sobreestimes-

-Es la verdad, sin ti me hubiera roto en mil pedazos, tanto en el pasado como ahora-

Dicho esto, se levantó de su asiento y se paró frente a Kuon dándole un tierno beso, demostrándole toda su gratitud.

Kuon repitió el beso.

Y otro.

Otro.

Y otro.

Perdieron la cuenta de los besos, solo sabían que éstos se iban volviendo cada vez más exigentes, era una lucha entre lenguas para ver quién le daba más placer al otro. Y la batalla iba en empate.

Tampoco se dieron cuenta en que momento llegaron a la habitación de Kuon. Pero se encontraban en la cama, Kuon sobre Kyoko.

Kuon empezó a dejar pequeños besos húmedos por todo el cuello de Kyoko, ella estaba extasiada con las acciones de su novio; Kuon se deshizo de la blusa de Kyoko con un movimiento rápido y fue a dar a alguna parte del cuarto, después lo mismo hizo con la suya, mientras Kyoko miraba embelesada el bien trabajado cuerpo de ese hombre.

Los besos siguieron, aquí y por allá, de vez en cuando Kuon le daba lamidas a Kyoko en su cuello y en el lóbulo de su oreja y posteriormente se deshizo también del pantalón de ambos, quedando solo en ropa interior.

Kyoko se veía adorable, tenía un sujetador a juego con sus bragas de color rosa pálido, era encantador e inocente, tal y como su novia, cómo deseaba arrancárselos de una buena vez, espera, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

Al darse cuenta de la situación se detuvo y se levantó de la cama.

-¿Kuon?-

-Perdón, tengo que detenerme-

-Mmm, ¿seguro?-

-Sí-

-Pero ¿no te duele?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Eso-

-Ah, espera Kyoko ¿qué miras?-

-Eeeesss que….-

-Jajajaja tranquila, no te avergüences-

-No lo hago-

-Eres muy bonita, aunque eso en realidad ya lo sabía-

-Jum-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada-

-Dime-

-No-

-Kyoko-

-¿Todavía no podemos hacerlo?-

-No-

-¿Porqué?-

-Debo tener todo preparado-

-¿Tiene que ser en nuestra noche de bodas?-

-No precisamente, pero me alegra qué pienses en nuestra boda-

-…-Kyoko era un tomate.

En otro lugar de Tokio, se encontraba un rubio cantante regresando de su última gira en Corea del Sur, el cual no sabía de la última noticia de la prensa rosa, pero si sabía de la presencia de Mogami Saena en la ciudad.

.

.

.

.

.

Díganme si los gustó mi pequeño lime, aunque no sé si puede ser llamado realmente un lime...


	21. Chapter 21

**Skip Beat no me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo 21:**

Esa misma noche, Fuwa Sho se dirigió al Darumaya para advertirle a Kyoko sobre su madre.

Cuando llegó fue recibido por Okami-san, quién le pidió que esperara un momento mientras llamaba a Kyoko.

Cuando Kyoko salió del Darumaya pensó que era Kuon quien había llegado a cenar como habían prometido, pero se sorprendió al ver a su ex amigo de la infancia ahí.

-Hola Sho-

-Ammmm ¿hola?-

-¿Cómo has estado? Hace mucho que no te veía-

-¿No sabías que estuve un tiempo en Corea del Sur? Acabo de regresar-

-Oh, lo siento, no lo sabía, no suelo ver las noticias-

-¿La has visto?-

-¿Las noticias? Ya te dije que no-

-No, no eso boba-

-Oye, no me digas así-dijo Kyoko bastante tranquila a pesar de estar hablando con el estúpido de Sho.

-A tu madre-

-Ah, a ella, no, no la vi, pero si supe de ella-

-¿Pasó algo?-

-Sí, ya no es mi madre, ahora soy Takarada Kyoko-

-¿Qué?-

-Le entregó mi patria potestad al Presidente de LME-

-¿Así tan fácil?-

-Era de esperarse, ¿no crees?-

-¿Y estás bien con eso?-

-La verdad sí, lo que ella haga o no, realmente no me importa, además así ya no tengo ningún tipo de relación con ella-

-Oh-

Un pequeño silencio se extendió entre ellos, pero Kyoko quiso romperlo.

-Te invitaría a pasar, pero espero visitas-

-¿Visitas?-

-¿Tú tampoco ves las noticias?-

-No he tenido tiempo-

-Ah, entonces cuando las veas hablamos-

-Kyoko dime de una vez qué tengo que saber-

-Está bien Sho…estoy saliendo con Kuon Hizuri-

-¿Con quién?-

-Conmigo-dijo Kuon a sus espaldas.

-Kyoko, ¿estás ciega? Este es Tsuruga Ren-dijo Sho después de ver quién había aparecido.

-Era Tsuruga Ren…..ah, Shotaro, mejor ve las noticias más recientes y entenderás todo-

-Pero Kyoko aun así, si en verdad estás saliendo con este tipo ¿recuerdas la promesa que hiciste, verdad?-

-La recuerdo bien, pero Sho, ya te dije, yo no me enamoré de Tsuruga Ren, sino de Kuon Hizuri-

-¿Sigues con eso? Estoy viendo qué esta persona es Tsuruga Ren-

-Deja que yo te explique Fuwa-le dijo Kuon.

-Mi nombre artístico era Tsuruga Ren, pero esa solo era una máscara, en realidad mi nombre es Kuon Hizuri y solo ante Kyoko me mostraba como tal, pero ahora todos saben ese secreto-

-Mentira-

-Es verdad Sho-

-De todas formas Kyoko, es la misma persona, por lo que tienes que cumplir tu promesa y volver a Kyoto-

-No-

-¿Qué dices?-

-No lo voy a hacer. Es cierto que te prometí que si me enamoraba de Tsuruga Ren volvería al ryokan de tus padres, pero yo no me enamoré de Tsuruga Ren, sino de la verdadera personalidad de esta persona que es Kuon Hizuri, así que no estoy faltando a nuestra promesa, por lo que no tengo que irme de aquí-

-Demonio chupa almas, eres una tonta, dijiste que nunca te ibas a enamorar de nuevo-

-Lo sé, pero fue inevitable, él rompió todos los candados que había puesto en mi corazón-

-Pero, Kyoko…yo…-

-Lo siento Sho, pero ahora soy feliz al lado de él-

-Kyoko-

-Pero quiero que sepas una cosa-

-¿Qué?-

-No me arrepiento de haberte amado, gracias a eso pude reencontrarme con él, te aseguro que ahora sí seré feliz, así que no te preocupes, además te perdono, ya no guardo ningún rencor por ti, te deseo lo mejor y espero que algún día podamos volver a ser amigos-

-¿Amigos?-

-Sí, ya no te odio, así que podemos reconstruir nuestra amistad-

-No lo sé…Kyoko…yo…déjame pensar en todo esto…te veré en otra ocasión-

-Nos vemos Sho-

Y así Sho regresó a su departamento con miles de pensamientos en su mente.

Durante las siguientes semanas Kyoko y María comenzaron a preparar la fiesta de Navidad de ese año, pero Lory tenía planeado festejar también su graduación del Departamento Love me, pero esto solo se lo informó a Kuon, para que fuera una sorpresa para Kyoko.

Además, Kuon tenía otros planes para esa fiesta, no sabía cómo se lo tomaría el público pero por una solo vez mandaría todo al demonio y haría las cosas como él quería, incluso había invitado a sus padres sin decirle a nadie.

.

.

.

.

.

Ahora este es el capítulo más corto hasta ahora, pero porque mayormente son diálogos. Quería poner por lo menos por una vez a un Sho de esa manera, ya que en realidad él no es un desgraciado.


	22. Chapter 22

**Skip Beat no me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo 22:**

Kuon le regaló un lindo vestido estilo inglés azul para la ocasión, aunque Kyoko se negó al principio a aceptar el vestido, tuvo que hacerlo después de ver la carita de cachorro que puso su novio, una que le recordaba mucho a su querido nii-san.

El día de la fiesta se aproximaba, pero unos días antes también era el estreno de Dramatic Love Albúm.

Durante ese día tan esperado, Kuon y Kyoko se presentaron vestidos elegantemente al gran estreno de su nueva película, la primera que en la que compartían el papel protagónico.

Primeramente en una sala de cine se proyectó por primera vez ese gran trabajo fruto de sus esfuerzos, los presentes fueron todos los actores, productores, Takarada Lory, Yashiro-san, María y varios miembros de la prensa, entre otros.

La película fue muy emotiva, adaptada fielmente al manga one shot con el mismo nombre.

Después del estreno se dio una fiesta para conmemorar el gran éxito que iba a tener la película, éste se dio en un hotel lujoso y cercano, preparado por Lory para poder celebrar en grande el primer papel protagónico de su ahora querida hija.

-Muchas felicidades amor-le dijo Kuon a Kyoko durante la fiesta.

-Todo te lo debo a ti-

-Eso no es cierto, tú eres la merecedora de todas estas felicitaciones, yo no tuve nada que ver-

-En verdad todo te lo debo a ti, ya que tú me enseñaste el gran valor que tiene ser actriz, me enseñaste a creer en mi misma y no utilizar mi talento en una estúpida venganza sin fundamentos, me has enseñado demasiado y me has hecho feliz estando a mi lado durante tanto tiempo-

-Pero todo eso no hubiera sido posible si no ponías todo tu esfuerzo en ello como lo has hecho, yo solo te di apoyo y palabras que en verdad merecías, tú hiciste el resto-

-Aun así, gracias-

-Y yo te doy las gracias por ayudarme a salir de la oscuridad y por permanecer a mi lado a pesar de todo-

-¿Cómo no podría hacerlo? Eres adorable y me quieres como soy-

-En eso tienes razón, te quiero tal cual eres-

-Yo también Kuon-

-Te amo Kyoko-

-Yo te amo más-

Después de ese pequeño momento de agradecimientos entre los dos, se perdieron en un bello beso no sin antes ser captados por algunos camarógrafos que asistieron a la fiesta, seguramente esa foto estaría en los encabezados de la prensa rosa del día de mañana, pero qué más daba, ya todos conocían su relación y les gustaba demostrar al mundo que en verdad eran felices estando juntos.

Después de esa noche de estrenos, se dirigieron al Departamento de Kuon, ya en él se arreglaron para acostarse a dormir; no era tan usual que Kyoko se quedará a dormir en su Departamento, pero esta noche era especial por ser el debut de Kyoko, esta vez estaba tan cansada que se quedó dormida sin querer en la cama de Kuon, así que cuando él salió de bañarse la vio en su cama durmiendo plácidamente.

-Mi Bella Durmiente-

-Mmmmm-respondió Kyoko entre sueños.

-Jajaja qué linda se ve durmiendo-

Y así Kuon se durmió a su lado abrazándola tiernamente.

A mitad de la noche Kyoko despertó.

Al girar un poco se dio cuenta que Kuon dormía a su lado.

-Qué lindo se ve-

Se acercó poco a poco a su novio para observarlo mejor, pero de repente algo la tumbó quedando de espaldas en la cama.

-Hola-le dijo Kuon estando sobre ella.

-Kuon-

-¿Despertaste?-

-Ammm si-

-Aún no ha amanecido-

-Eso veo-

-¿Quieres levantarte y hacer algo?-

-No-

-¿Entonces?-

-¿Podemos quedarnos aquí?-

-Claro-

De repente Kyoko le dio un fugaz beso a su novio.

Y Kuon se lo devolvió.

Y con eso una nueva batalla de besos inició.

Beso, tras beso, tras otro beso, así permanecieron unos minutos, hasta que ya les faltaba el aire.

Kuon se encontraba en las nubes y Kyoko no era la excepción. Kuon fue marcando pequeños besos en el cuello de su amada y se dirigió a lamer el lóbulo de su oreja a lo que Kyoko respondió con un pequeño gemido, pero que Kuon escuchó muy bien.

Poco a poco la ropa solo fue un estorbo, por lo que Kuon se deshizo de ella fácilmente, tanto de la suya como la de Kyoko; una vez que ambos se encontraban solo en ropa interior fue cuando Kuon se percató de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Kyoko…-

-Sigue-

-Pero-

-Estoy lista-

-Lo sé, pero no quiero lastimarte-

-Jamás me lastimarías-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de ello?-

-Simplemente lo sé-

-Está bien, seguiré, pero si en algún momento te lastimó no dudes en decírmelo-

-Sí-

Y listo, Kuon ya no pudo contenerse más, quería demostrarle a Kyoko cuanto la amaba de una nueva manera, era cierto que tenía miedo de herirla, pero haría todo lo posible que eso no ocurriera; era su primera vez, dolería, lo sabía, pero haría que todo el dolor que pudiera sentir su amada se transformara solo en placer.

Kuon iba repartiendo besos por doquier, por su cuello, por su rostro, por su abdomen, quería sentir el sabor de su amada. Kyoko mientras tanto se dedicaba a sentir todas esas sensaciones que su novio le proporcionaba. No sabía que era posible sentir tanto placer como lo estaba haciendo en estos momentos.

A Kuon le estaba costando mucho trabajo no salirse de control, ya que si hacía esto probablemente lastimaría a su Kyoko y él no quería eso, él solo quería hacerla sentir y disfrutar de su primera vez.

Después de cubrir a Kyoko de besos, Kuon llevó sus manos hasta su espalda para desabrochar ese estorboso sujetador que traía, lindo pero ahora no lo necesitaba en ese lugar.

Al hacerlo se extasió con lo que veía, los pechos de Kyoko eran sumamente lindos y perfectos.

-Seguro que caben perfectamente en mi boca-pensó.

Y no se quedó con la duda, aunque Kyoko quería impedírselo al sentirse observada por el emperador de la noche.

-No te cubras Kyoko, déjame ver-

-No, es vergonzoso-

-Pero son tan lindos-

-Son muy pequeños-

-Son perfectos-

Kuon tomó los brazos de Kyoko que cubrían su pecho y los retiró dejando a la vista esos montículos que tanto deseaba probar.

Ahora sí, se sentían tan bien en su boca y por lo que veía Kyoko lo estaba disfrutando.

-Kuon-

-¿Te gusta?-

-No me preguntes eso-

-¿Por qué?-

-Es vergonzoso-

-Pero sí te gusta-

-No he dicho que no-

-Perfecto-

Kuon siguió saboreando sus pechos por un rato, hasta que sintió que debía continuar.

.

.

.

.

.

Al fin les traigo el inicio del primer lemon, espero que este decente...

Les informo que no estoy segura si mañana podre subir el siguiente capítulo, estoy en trámites de titulación así que no estaré en mi casa en todo el día...lo sé...me querrán matar por ello...


	23. Chapter 23

**Skip Beat no me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo 23:**

Ahora le tocó el turno a las bragas de Kyoko de desaparecer en algún lugar de la habitación. Kuon también decidió hacer lo mismo con sus bóxers ya que le estaban estorbando en estos momentos.

Kuon se quedó unos segundos mirando el cuerpo desnudo de su novia.

-¿Qué tanto me miras?-

-Eres preciosa-

-No es cierto, deja de verme tanto-

-Claro que lo eres y no me quites el placer de observarte-

-Me vas a volver loca-

-Tú ya me volviste loco a mí-

Y sin más palabras, Kuon acercó sus dedos a la entrada de Kyoko.

-Estás muy mojada-

-Cállate-

-¿Te está gustando verdad?-

-Pervertido-

-Creo que eso es un sí-

-Mmmmmm-

-¿Estás lista para continuar?-

-Ya te dije que sí-

-¿Segura?-

-¡Kuon!-

-Está bien-

Kuon se depositó en la entrada de Kyoko y la fue penetrando poco a poco, pero al sentir que se ponía rígida de repente se detuvo.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Duele-

-Lo sé, ¿me detengo?-

-No-

-Pero-

-No te detengas, sigue, el dolor pasará pronto-

-Voy a entrar por completo con una sola embestida, para no prolongar tu dolor ¿ok?-

-Hazlo-

Y así lo hizo, Kuon dio solo una embestida con la que penetró por completo a Kyoko, a lo cual ella puso una mueca de dolor.

-¿Aún duele?-

-Solo un poco-

-Iré despacio-

Kuon empezó a moverse dentro de Kyoko lentamente, pero al ver que el rostro de su amada cambiaba su expresión de dolor a placer, comenzó a moverse más rápido.

Kuon depositaba pequeños besos a lo largo de todo el cuerpo de Kyoko mientras entraba y salía de ella.

-Eres preciosa-

-Ku…on-

-Si quieres gritar hazlo, si quieres llorar, llora-

-¡Kuon! Yo…-

-Termina Kyoko, terminemos juntos-

Kyoko terminó con un pequeño grito con lo cual Kuon también terminó dentro de ella.

Después de unos minutos de descanso Kuon decidió salir de dentro de Kyoko, se giró sobre ella y la abrazó.

-Gracias-

-¿Por qué el gracias?-

-Por entregarte a mí de esta manera-

-Sabes que solo contigo lo haría todo-

-Y eso me agrada-

Ambos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo, totalmente exhaustos pero felices, por compartir este mágico momento juntos.

Kuon despertó con los primeros rayos del sol que cruzaban por su ventana; al principio no se acordaba de lo sucedido, pero al darse la vuelta no podía creer lo que veía y fue ahí donde recordó todo.

Tenía frente a él a Kyoko totalmente desnuda pero cubierta con las sábanas, tenía el flequillo pegado a la frente y respiraba acompasadamente, con una sonrisa tierna en los labios, se veía adorable.

Kuon no quiso despertarla así que se quedó acostado observándola. Poco rato después también Kyoko despertó.

-Buenos días-le dijo Kuon.

-Buenos días-

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, ¿por qué?-

-Es que pensé que te dolería algo-

-Porqué habría de dolerme al….-así Kyoko también recordó lo ocurrido. Un sonrojo furioso cubrió su rostro.

-Creo que no me duele nada-contestó después de un rato.

-Me alegro. ¿Quieres ducharte?-

-Sí, por favor-

-Adelante-

-Está bien, pero…-

-Pero-

-¿Podrías cerrar los ojos mientras buscó mi ropa y entro al baño?-

-Oh todavía te da pena-

-Algo así-

-Ok, cerraré mis ojos-

Cuando Kuon cerró sus ojos, Kyoko se levantó de la cama, buscó ropa limpia que tenía guardada en el cuarto de Kuon y entró al baño.

Kuon mientras tanto, se levantó y se puso unos pantalones mientras preparaba un desayuno para su amada, un desayuno simple, ya que solo eso podía hacer, pero esa mañana no dejaría que ella cocinara.

Cuando Kyoko salió del baño, Kuon ya había terminado el desayuno.

-Kuon ¿tú hiciste esto?-

-Claro-

-Se ve delicioso-

-Gracias, es algo sencillo, pero quería que por lo menos una vez no fueras tú la que cocinara-

-Pues a desayunar se ha dicho-

Desayunaron juntos y al terminar Kuon se dio un buen baño y posteriormente ambos se arreglaron para dirigirse a sus respectivos trabajos.

Así pasaron los días, hasta que llegó el día de Navidad, que también era el día de la fiesta de graduación de Kyoko de Love Me.

Kyoko vestía un hermoso vestido rosa que combina muy bien con su cabello negro nuevamente.

Al principio era tan solo la fiesta de Navidad que Kyoko y María habían organizado, hasta que Takarada Lory hizo acto de presencia en el escenario.

-Muy buenas noches y feliz Navidad tengan todos, esta noche aunque solo estaba previsto festejar la Navidad, quiero aprovechar la ocasión para festejar la graduación del miembro número 1 de Love me. Ella ya ha recuperado el sentimiento del amor, por lo que ya pudo realizar su debut con Dramatic Love Albúm, además es su cumpleaños número 18, así que démosle un gran aplauso a Kyoko-

-Presidente…muchas gracias, no sabía nada acerca de esto-

-Obvio, todo fue preparado para que sea una sorpresa-

-Y en realidad me sorprendió-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cómo me quedó? Es el primer lemon que publico así que no estoy segura...


	24. Chapter 24

**Skip Beat no me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo 24:**

La noche pasó tranquila y divertida, -con algunas extravagancias de Lory que no podían faltar-, entre todos los amigos y conocidos de Kyoko, con los que había trabajado anteriormente, incluso Sho fue invitado, pero parecía que no había asistido.

-Hola Caperucita-mencionaba un cantante a quién Kyoko llamaba Beagle.

-Beagle ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Tranquila Caperucita, fui invitado-

-¿Seguro?-

-Claro que sí, ¿acaso desconfías de mí?-

-Sí-

-Qué mala eres Caperucita-

-¿Cómo no serlo? Siempre me has tratado pésimo-

-Ok ok, me lo merezco-

-Ahora Beagle dime ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-A festejar tu graduación y cumpleaños como todos-

-Ajá-

-Veo que tampoco me crees-

-No-

-Bueno, te diré algo interesante para ver si así ya dejas de tratarme así-

-¿Qué? No vayas a empezar con tus extravagancias-

-Eso deberías decírselo a tu jefe-

-En eso sí tienes razón-

-Bueno, lo que te iba a decir es que se nota que has calmado a la bestia interior que tenía bien oculta tu noviecito-

-¿Kuon?-

-Sí, Kuon. Se tardó mucho en contarte su oscuro pasado-

-Siempre me he preguntado cómo sabías eso-

-Fácil, yo también tengo un pasado oscuro, en ese tiempo fue cuando me topé con Kuon de casualidad. Era muy bueno peleando, eso es todo lo que recuerdo, ya que cuando desperté estaba en el hospital y ya habían pasado tres días-

-¿Cómo sabes que era él?-

-Otra pregunta fácil de responder, cuando te rescató de mí el día que te dije que tirarás a "Corn", él me tomó de la muñeca y ahí lo recordé, ya sabes que yo siento cosas diferentes de las personas-

-¿Y en verdad sabías que Kuon era Corn?-

-Sí, al tocar la piedra me di cuenta de quién era el propietario anterior, aunque te regaló la piedra antes de que se volviera como era cuando lo conocí en persona. Aun así el aura era la misma. Con sentimientos más puros pero la misma.-

-Mmmmm, está bien, te creo-

-Entonces, qué tal si hacemos las pases. Podemos ser amigos como le dijiste a Fuwa-

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Otro de tus trucos sobrenaturales?-

-No, eso él me lo dijo, hace un rato-

-¿Dónde?-

-Me lo encontré de ese lado-

-Entonces ¿vino a la fiesta?-

-Sí, pero no quiere que lo veas. Está oculto en el balcón de ese lado. Habla con él, pobrecito-

-Claro que lo haré, gracias Bea…digo Reino-

-Jajaja bueno, ya que me puedes llamar Reino, no estaría mal llamarte Kyoko en vez de Caperucita-

-Trato hecho-

-Bien, nos vemos en otra ocasión, ve a hablar con Fuwa, yo mientras estaré esperando por el evento principal de la noche-

-¿Evento principal?-

-Te lo diré como regalo de cumpleaños….acércate-

Kyoko se acercó y Reino le susurró al oído.

-Tu novio te tiene preparado una sorpresa que dudo mucho que te la esperes-

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál? ¡Dime Reino!-

-Si te lo digo arruinaré la sorpresa, así que quédate con la duda, adiós-

-¡Reino!, aishhh ni modos, mejor voy a hablar con Sho-

Kyoko se dirigió rápidamente dónde Reino le había dicho que estaba Sho. Al llegar, lo encontró sentado en una banca cantando casi en un susurro una de sus canciones que ella conocía muy bien.

-¡Al fin te encuentro!-dijo dándole un golpe en la espalda.

-¡Auch! Kyoko ¿por qué me golpeas?-

-Se me antojó-

-¿Solo por eso? Qué mala eres-

-Solo un poco-

-¿Cómo me encontraste?-

-Reino me lo dijo-

-Maldito Beagle.., espera….¿lo llamaste Reino?-

-Sí-

-¿Sí? ¿Desde cuándo llamas a ese por su nombre?-

-Desde hace unos minutos-

-¿Ya se te olvido todo lo que te hizo?-

-No. Pero ya arreglamos nuestros problemas. Eso mismo quiero hacer contigo-

-….-

-Sho-chan ¿cuánto tiempo más vamos a seguir así? En nuestra infancia nos llevábamos muy bien y yo ya he olvidado todo lo que pasó entre nosotros-

-Kyoko ¿puedes olvidar todo el dolor que te ocasioné tan fácilmente?-

-No fue fácil, lo admito, pero ya lo he olvidado. Además, me enseñaste mucho y gracias a ello encontré a Kuon-

-¿Estás segura que agradeces todo lo que te hice?-

-Sí-

-Está bien. El otro día no pude decir mucho por lo molesto que estaba, pero si me lo permites te lo diré todo ahora-

-Claro, escucharé todo lo que quieras decirme-

-Kyoko, cuando éramos niños eras con la única con la que me sentía a gusto, podía estar rodeado de mucha gente pero sentía que esa gente solo me buscaba por mi apariencia, sí, lo sé, en tu cara veo escrito que quieres decirme que soy un presumido por pensar así, pero eso es lo que sentía. Bueno, cuando tú llorabas, yo no sabía qué hacer, mis padres me criaron con amor y todo lo que te dijera con respecto a tu mamá hubiera sonado a mentira, así que por eso me quedaba parado sin decirte nada. Te traje a Tokio conmigo, porque contigo me sentía a gusto y sabía que apoyabas mi sueño. Fue muy agradable estar contigo en ese tiempo. No sé en qué momento empecé a tratarte como mi sirvienta. Supongo que la fama se me subió a la cabeza y no pude ver que gracias al apoyo que me diste llegué hasta ese lugar. Después apareció tu noviecito y empecé a sentirme irritado porque él estuviera en el lugar dónde yo estuve tantos años. Empecé a extrañarte. Empecé a necesitarte. Supe muy tarde qué era en realidad lo que sentía por ti. Mis padres siempre quisieron que me casara contigo. Siempre me opuse pero no por el hecho de que fuera contigo, sino que al hacer ello tendría que quedarme en el ryokan-

-Sho, yo…-

-Espera, aún no termino….Kyoko, al saber que estabas con Hizuri Kuon, fue cuando entendí todo. Entendí que yo te amaba y que siempre lo había hecho. Eras la única mujer en mi mundo. Y ahora te he perdido para siempre. Todo porque a este niñato no supo darse cuenta de lo que tenía hasta que lo perdió. Sé que ya es muy tarde para decirte esto, pero yo quería hacértelo saber. No te voy a decir que dejes a Hizuri por mí. Eso jamás. La verdad me alegra que estés con alguien que te ame completamente. Tan solo espero que seas muy feliz y espero algún día encontrar a alguien más a quien amar y no volveré a cometer el mismo error que contigo-

-Sho-chan…-

-No digas nada. Ahora me estoy muriendo de vergüenza por todo lo que te dije-

-Jajajaja qué lindo eres-

-¿Lindo?-

-Sí. Lindo-

-Preferiría que dijeras apuesto, pero creo que con el lindo me conformo-

-Sho-chan, seamos nuevamente amigos-

-Lo seré Kyoko, pero dame tiempo, necesito sanar un poco mi corazón-

-Está bien, te esperaré-

-Ahora, creo que viene el evento principal, así que ve al escenario y luce como solo tú sabes hacerlo-

-Lo haré, gracias y esperaré tu llamada ¿de acuerdo?-

-Claro, te lo prometo-

.

.

.

.

.

.

A mi me encantaría que en el manga se arreglaran las cosas entre Sho y Kyoko, sé que es un estúpido en muchas ocasiones pero no es tan malo, tiene su lado bueno, aunque no parezca :)


	25. Chapter 25

**Skip Beat no me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo 25:**

Kyoko después de una pronunciada reverencia comenzó a hablar.

-Muchas gracias a todos por haber venido a esta fiesta, me alegra verlos a todos aquí. Todo esto se lo debo a ustedes. Sin ustedes no sería nadie. Tal vez empecé de una manera incorrecta dentro de este mundo, pero ahora sé que actuar es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. Además, conocí a muchísimas personas a quienes admiro y quiero muchísimo. Muchas gracias a todos los elencos de los doramas en los que he participado. Gracias a Taisho-san y Okami-san. Gracias al Presidente Lory y a Sawara-san. Gracias a María-chan. Gracias a Amamiya-san. Gracias a mi mejor amiga Kanae. Gracias a Reino. Gracias a Fuwa Sho. Gracias a Yashiro-san. Gracias a okaa-san y a otou-san. Si continúo diciendo nombres jamás terminaré, así que gracias a todos ustedes. Pero en especial gracias a esa persona que ha estado conmigo desde siempre. Gracias Kuon, en verdad te amo-

Al terminar se escucharon unos grandes aplausos por parte de todo el público. Y de repente y sin que nadie se lo esperara las luces se apagaron.

-¿Qué nos tendrá preparado esta vez el Presidente?-se escuchó decir una voz entre el público.

-Yo no he preparado esto-respondió Lory.

Ahí fue cuando todos se preocuparon. Si no había sido Lory, ¿quién fue?

-Esta vez no fue el Presidente Lory quién planeo esto-dijo una voz en el escenario a quién todos reconocieron una vez que fue iluminado por las luces.

-Esta vez yo planee todo esto-dijo Kuon.

En el público se empezaron a escuchar susurros expresando su asombro por lo ocurrido. ¿Acaso Kuon Hizuri sería otro Lory con sus apariciones extravagantes?

-El día de hoy quiero preguntarle algo especial a alguien especial, así que Kyoko ¿puedes venir junto a mí?-

Kyoko estaba igual de impresionada que el resto de los invitados, pero empezó a caminar hasta llegar junto a su novio.

-¿Qué es todo esto Kuon?-le preguntó.

-Kyoko-comenzó a decir, con micrófono en mano para que todos escucharan-puede que esto sea algo precipitado pero ya no soporto el hecho de ser solo novios-dijo poniéndose de rodillas.

-¿Ah?-

-Kyoko, ¿me harías el hombre más feliz de la Tierra casándote conmigo?-

La expresión de Kyoko ante esto era digna de recordar. Estaba completamente estupefacta. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos y si hubiera podido su cara se hubiera transformado en un signo de interrogación. Pero después de unos segundos, -que a Kuon le parecieron eternos- ya que su cerebro proceso lo que su novio le estaba pidiendo, pudo responder.

-Kuon…yo….sí….claro que sí….sí quiero casarme contigo-dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

-Gracias Kyoko, gracias-y después Kyoko se lanzó a sus brazos y al separarse Kuon se perdió una vez más en esos bellos labios que tanto deseaba.

Una vez más se escucharon aplausos ensordecedores por parte del público que había presenciado la propuesta del actor número 1 de Japón.

Durante el resto de la noche, Kuon no soltó a Kyoko por nada del mundo, ya no quería separarse de ella; otra razón además de esto era que parecía que Kyoko se desmayaría en cualquier momento y por si las dudas era mejor tenerla bien sujeta.

Todos los invitados los felicitaron por su compromiso, quiénes estaban más felices por ellos fueron sus amigos más cercanos. El Presidente Lory casi se echaba a llorar, pero a la vez estaba feliz de que su Kyoko hubiera abierto el telón de la más hermosa obra de amor. Mouko-san se sentía libre, al fin su amiga sería feliz al lado del hombre a quién amaba. Chiori se sentía muy contenta por su sempai. Okami-san y Taisho-san saludaron con gusto a su yerno. Kuu y Juliena Hizuri los abrazaron hasta dejarlos sin aire. Yashiro se la pasó fangirleando un buen rato, su misión como cupido podía decirse que estaba cumplida. Reino y Sho estaban felices por su amiga, aunque envidiosos por estar en el lugar de Kuon.

Al concluir la fiesta, Kuon llevó consigo a Kyoko a su departamento, con el consentimiento de sus padres, de Taisho-san y Okami-san, al igual que el de Lory ¿por qué sentía que tenía tantos suegros? Dos de ellos incluso eran sus padres.

Kyoko casi no mencionó nada en el camino al departamento de su ahora prometido, lo cual era extraño.

-Kyoko ¿estás bien?-

-¿Eh? Ah, sí. Lo estoy-

-¿Segura?-

-Es que…yo….-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Mejor te lo digo cuando lleguemos a tu departamento-

-Hum, está bien-

Cuando entraron al departamento Kuon volvió a intentar que Kyoko dijera algo.

-Kyoko ¿qué era lo que querías decirme?-

-Kuon…-

-Dime-

-Te…yo te…-

-Tú me…-

-Te deseo. Ahora mismo si es posible-

Kuon quedó perplejo ante esto. ¿Kyoko le estaba pidiendo lo que él creía?

-Kyoko…¿te refieres a…?-

-Sí…a eso…no me hagas decirlo por favor-

-No te preocupes Kyoko, yo estoy listo para ti cuando lo desees-

-Kuon…-

Y no se dijo más, Kuon se abalanzó a besar a Kyoko. El poco autocontrol que Kuon tuvo la vez anterior esta vez no estaba presente, debido a la manera en la que su ahora prometida se lo pidió.

Los besos fueron más apasionados y más exigentes conforme iban avanzando al cuarto de Kuon, pero en ningún momento se dejaron de besar.

Incluso esta vez, si se quitaban la ropa por completo o no tampoco importaba mucho.

Al llegar al cuarto, Kuon solo bajó el cierre del vestido de Kyoko y los tirantes cayeron un poco. Sus manos traviesas tocaban por aquí y por allá sin parar.

Kyoko solo logró desabrocharle la camisa a su prometido y él mismo se la quitó.

Kyoko también quería tocar pero las manos de Kuon tenían sujetas las suyas sobre su cabeza así que no podía.

Ambos quedaron tumbados en la cama. Él sobre ella. Y los besos continuaban. Ahora eran mucho más hambrientos y deseosos de más.

Sus manos de Kuon comenzaron a explorar las piernas de Kyoko, subiendo poco a poco el vestido para tener libre el paso. Kyoko al tener libres sus manos pudo desabrochar los pantalones de Kuon y apenas bajarlos un poco.

Kuon ya no aguantaba más. Kyoko tampoco, así que sin previo aviso, Kuon bajó las pantaletas de Kyoko en un solo tirón, sacó su miembro sin siquiera quitarse por completo los pantalones y sin más, la penetró.

Esa noche estuvo llena de pasión. Lo hicieron varias veces sin descanso. Después de un rato, ni siquiera sabían dónde había acabado toda su ropa.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando al fin despertaron, Kuon casi sufre un infarto al corazón, ya que aún no estaba acostumbrado a encontrar a su lado a una Kyoko profundamente dormida y totalmente desnuda.

Kyoko poco a poco fue despertando.

-Buenos días-le dijo Kuon.

-Buenos días-

-Kyoko, me encanta el hecho de que me pidieras eso anoche pero, por la pasión del momento olvide utilizar protección-

-No te preocupes-

-Pero-

-Yo también debo de cuidarme-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Empecé a tomar pastillas anticonceptivas-

-¿En serio?-

-Así ya no habrá problemas si queremos hacerlo y no llevamos condones-

-Eres muy precavida-

-Claro-

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Qué tal el segundo lemon? La idea la saqué de una imagen que encontré en el face XD


	26. Chapter 26

**Skip Beat no me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo 26:**

Después, lo primero que hicieron fue darse una ducha.

-Kuon báñate tú primero-

-No, mejor tú primero-

-Tú-

-Tú-

-¿Por qué no nos bañamos los dos juntos entonces?-sugirió Kuon.

-¿Ah?-

-Ya lo hemos dos veces, no hay parte de tu cuerpo que no conozca, así que ¿por qué no?-

-Es diferente-

-¿En qué?-

-Ammmmm, en que…es diferente y punto-

-Si no me dices una razón que valga, entonces insistiré. Además ya no somos solo novios, estamos comprometidos-

-Eso tampoco cambia las cosas-

-Claro que sí-

-Mmmmmmm-

-Kyoko-

-Está bien, tú ganas-

-Perfecto, vamos a bañarnos-

Y así lo hicieron. Disfrutaron de una muy buena "ducha".

Durante los siguientes seis meses estuvieron planeando su boda, ya que querían que coincidiera con su aniversario de noviazgo. Tanto Lory, Kuu y Juliena querían tirar la casa por la ventana y aunque Kuon y Kyoko se negaran nadie les hacía caso, así que tuvieron que abstenerse a lo que sus padres decían.

Pero aun así no podían quejarse, ya que Kyoko al ver el vestido que su madre le confeccionó quedó enamorada de él y comenzó a participar también en los preparativos.

El día de la boda llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos los invitados vestían sus más elegantes trajes. La prensa también fue invitada por ser la boda más esperada, no podía pasar desapercibido un evento de tal magnitud.

Kyoko estaba hermosamente vestida; llevaba un vestido blanco de novia, con los hombros descubiertos, la tela que cubría la espalda solo era de encaje, la falda del vestido estaba bastante voluminosa pero no de manera exagerada e igualmente tenía bordadas muchas rosas, llevaba unas zapatillas blancas de tacón, en su cabello tenía una tiara plateada que le hacía resaltar su cabello negro el cual lo traía más largo, por último tenía varios accesorios que hacían juego tanto con la tiara, como con el vestido y las zapatillas y no podía faltar el anillo de compromiso en su dedo y la princesa rosa en su cuello.

Kuon por su parte, llevaba un esmoquin blanco con un saco de mangas largas que lo hacía lucir como un príncipe sacado de los cuentos de hadas que Kyoko tanto amaba.

La ceremonia se llevaría a cabo en una linda iglesia de la ciudad y la fiesta en uno de los salones que Lory poseía.

El padrino era Yashiro y las damas de honor, Mouko-san, Chiori y María. Lory entregaría la mano de Kyoko, aunque Kuu también insistió en que él quería hacerlo, pero al ser el padre biológico del novio y no de la novia no lo dejaron.

La hora de la ceremonia llegó y como era costumbre Kuon no había podido ver en todo el día a su futura esposa, así que cuando Kyoko entró en la iglesia vestida tan magníficamente no pudo evitar perderse en su belleza.

-¿Esta mujer en serio va a ser mi esposa? Qué afortunado soy-pensaba.

Cuando llegó a su lado y Lory le entregó su mano, él la tomó delicadamente para dirigirse ante el oficiador de la ceremonia, pero aprovechó la situación para decirle en un susurro:

-Soy muy afortunado, jamás imaginé que me casaría con una princesa tan hermosa-

Kyoko solo pudo sonrojarse después de escucharlo. Ya habían hecho muchísimas cosas más vergonzosas anteriormente pero el resultado era el mismo, Kyoko siempre se ruborizaba, siempre.

La ceremonia pasó sin contratiempos. Casi al terminar, el oficiador mencionó la frase que todos esperaban con ansias.

-Hizuri Kuon, ¿acepta usted a Takarada Kyoko como su esposa, para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-Claro que acepto-

-Takarada Kyoko, ¿acepta usted a Hizuri Kuon como su esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-Acepto-

-Ahora los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia-

Y dicho esto, Kuon ya no pudo soportar más, tomó a su ahora esposa de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, dándole un beso profundo y duradero.

-Al fin, al fin Kyoko es mi esposa, ¿cuánto tiempo he llevado deseando que esto pasará? ¿en verdad esto no es un sueño? ¿no voy a despertarme en mi cama como si nada de esto hubiera pasado? No. Esto es real. Este bello cuerpo que tengo entre mis brazos, estas tiernas manos que me sostienen y estos deliciosos labios que disfruto me dicen que esto es real. Kyoko es mi esposa. Mi esposa. Para siempre-era lo que Kuon pensaba.

-¿Esto es un sueño, verdad? Si es un sueño no quiero despertar jamás. Jamás imaginé que pudiera casarme con Kuon. Con Corn. Con mi príncipe de las hadas. Porque eso es lo que es, a pesar de no poseer magia, de no ser un hada, para mí lo sigue siendo, él es la persona que ha abierto de nuevo mi corazón, reconstruyéndolo pieza por pieza, llenándolo de un amor puro, de un amor que jamás creí poder sentir, y ahora aquí estoy, cumpliendo mi promesa de amor eterno con la persona que más amo-pensaba al mismo tiempo Kyoko.

Entre el público que los veía, ya no se escuchaban aplausos, sino que se escuchaban risillas y murmullos, al igual que muchos flashes de cámaras. Ese beso había durado demasiado. Y ellos ni en cuenta. Seguían en su mundo idóneo para los dos. En su mundo de las hadas. Porque al fin estaban culminando algo que había iniciado tan pequeño e imperceptible que ahora era demasiado inmenso y notorio. Porque el amor que ellos sienten siempre será más grande que la distancia que los separa.

-¡Ya Kuon, suelta a mi hija!-gritó Kuu.

Solo de esta manera recordaron en donde y frente a quiénes estaban. Se separaron con el sonrojo totalmente evidente.

-No te la comas tan pronto-le dijo Kuu a su hijo, acercándose a ellos.

-¡Papá!-le gritaron los dos.

-Eso es lo que parecía, a mí no me culpes por ello-

-Eso fue lo mismo que hiciste en el día de nuestra boda cariño ¿no lo recuerdas?-dijo Julie cuando se acercó.

-Shhhhhhh, es un secreto, no se los cuentes-

-Demasiado tarde-

Todos los invitados se acercaron a felicitarlos, incluidos Lory, Sho, Reino, Okami-san, Taisho, Mouko, Yashiro, Chiori, María, Meimi-san, entre otros conocidos y amigos.

La fiesta posterior fue dirigida tanto por Lory como por Julie y Kuu Hizuri.

La fiesta tuvo de todo, música, baile, risas, pero sobre todo se sentía el amor en el aire.

Todos estaban más que felices por esta pareja de tontos que al fin estaban juntos.

La hora del waltz de los novios llegó, así que Kuon tomó de la mano a su esposa y la llevó a la pista de baile mientras se escuchaba el tema de "El lago de los cisnes".

-Kyoko me alegra que al fin seas mi esposa-le decía mientras bailaban.

-¿Al fin? Kuon apenas llevamos un año de novios y ya estamos casados-

-Pero tuve un amor no correspondido por un buen tiempo-

-¿Y yo no lo tuve?-

-Bueno, está bien, tuvimos un amor no correspondido por mucho tiempo-

-Pero fuimos unos ciegos y no nos dimos cuenta que en verdad el amor era mutuo-

-Tienes razón, fuimos unos ciegos-

-Totalmente-

-¿Quién iba a pensar que mi linda niña Kyoko-chan volvería a mi vida convertida en la más hermosa mujer del universo?-

-Jajaja exageras Kuon-

-Claro que no exagero, es la verdad-

-¿Y cómo crees que me siento yo al casarme con el actor más deseado de todo el Japón?-

-Exageras-

-Jajajaja yo no exagero-

-Bueno, estamos a mano-

-Por supuesto-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Demasiado apresurado? Cursi? Bueno, como dije al inicio después de varios capítulos mi imaginación fue disminuyendo, pero aún así quise terminarlo de la mejor manera posible. Quedan 2 capítulos.


	27. Chapter 27

**Skip Beat no me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo 27:**

Así continuaron bailando un rato mientras otras parejas los iban acompañando.

-Kyoko, me sorprenden las parejas que nos rodean-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿No te has dado cuenta?-

-No-

-Yashiro está bailando con tu manager Haneoka-san, Kotonami-san está con Fuwa y Amamiya-san está con Reino-

-¿Qué?-

-Velo por ti misma-

Kyoko se puso a mirar a su alrededor y notó que era cierto.

-¿Sabes si a Yashiro-san le gusta Meimi-san?-

-No me ha mencionado nada, pero le sacaré la información, aunque sea a la fuerza-

-Mouko-san y Amamiya-san no me han dicho nada tampoco-

-Probablemente, aún no hay nada concreto entre ellos-

-Ojalá tengas razón, pero me agrada la idea de que estén juntos-

-Se ven bien juntos las tres parejas-

-Quiero ser su madrina de bodas-

-No te apresures Kyoko, probablemente ellos sean padrinos de nuestros hijos, antes que nosotros de su boda-

-¡Kuon!-

-Jejeje lo siento, ahora también pensaré en hijos-

-Mmmmmmm-

La velada pasó de una manera mágica, hasta que llegó a su fin, no sin antes despedirse de sus amigos que los acompañaban.

-Bien, ya es hora de que los recién casados se vayan de luna de miel-anunció Lory.

-Espero que cuides a mi hija Kuon-

-Claro que sí Presidente-

-Kuon, Kyoko, por favor quiero que cuando regresen ya haya un bebé en camino, ya quiero ser abuela-mencionó Julie.

-¡Mamá!-contestaron Kyoko y Kuon a la vez.

-Es en serio-

-Hasta creen que no sabemos que se van a divertir-mencionó ahora Kuu.

-¡Papá!-dijeron al unísono.

-Es normal, es su luna de miel y Kuon no creo que vaya a dejar dormir a Kyoko-chan-dijo ahora Yashiro.

-Yashiro…-amenazó Kuon.

-Ya ya tranquilos, ahora mejor váyanse antes de que los deje el avión-dijo Meimi.

-Tiene razón, CUÍDATE mucho Kyoko-le dijo Mouko-san con doble sentido en sus palabras.

-Gracias Mouko-san-obviamente Kyoko no lo entendió.

-Nos vemos Kyoko-dijo Sho.

-Nos vemos Sho-chan y ni creas que no te vi con Mouko-san-

-Ah, eso…-

-Jajaja cuídala mucho, lo mismo te digo a ti Reino-

-Por ello no te preocupes Kyoko-le prometió Reino.

Y con eso, se despidieron de todos y se fueron al aeropuerto en una limusina para tomar un vuelo con destino a Kyoto, el lugar donde se conocieron.

Debido a sus trabajos solo permanecerían ahí un fin de semana. Se hospedaron en un bello hotel, cerca de la naturaleza.

-¡Qué lindo es todo esto!-

-Al igual que tú-

-No empieces con tus coqueteos Corn-

-Solo digo la verdad-

Ya en la habitación de ambos…

-La habitación también es hermosa-

-Supongo que nuestros padres la pidieron así-

-Supongo-

-Kyoko-

-Dime-

-Ven-le dijo tendiéndole la mano.

-Te amo-le dijo cuando llegó hasta él.

-Y yo a ti-

-¿En serio no sientes que nuestro matrimonio fue muy precipitado? Apenas tienes 18…-

-Tú siempre preocupándote por mi edad-

-Es que…-

-El momento de nuestra boda fue perfecto, ninguno de los dos aguantaba estar separado del otro por más tiempo-

-En eso tienes toda la razón-

-Eres mi todo Corn-

-Tú eres mi razón de ser Kyoko-

Con esa última declaración se sumergieron en un bello beso.

Pero ese no fue el único beso de esa madrugada.

Los besos fueron prolongándose.

Es cierto que ya lo habían hecho antes, pero por el hecho de estar casados se sentía totalmente diferente.

Poco a poco las prendas fueron desapareciendo de sus cuerpos, aunque a Kuon le dio un poco de trabajo quitar el vestido de novia que Kyoko aún traía puesto.

-Kyoko tu vestido es un poco complicado de quitar-

-También fue complicado ponérmelo-

-Ya pasé varios minutos desatándolo-

-Paciencia Kuon, paciencia-

-Creo que ya terminé-

-Ya era hora-

-¿Tan desesperada estás?-

-¡Kuon!-

-La verdad es que yo sí, por eso quería quitarte de una vez por todas este vestido. Te ves hermosa en él, pero quiero sentir el calor que emana de tu piel-

-Kuon…ya estás en modo emperador de la noche-

-Solo contigo me pongo así-

-Lo sé y me encanta eso-

-Entonces ¿puedo continuar?-

-Adelante, soy toda tuya-

Kyoko no tuvo que decir más. Una vez que Kuon pudo quitarle el vestido, pudo continuar con su sesión de besos, solo que ahora ya no en la boca sino por todo el cuerpo de su esposa.

-¿Te gusta que haga esto, verdad?-

-Sabes que sí-

-Me alegra ser el único que pueda verte así-

-Y siempre lo serás-

-En verdad, nunca creí merecer esto-

-Te lo mereces, esto y más-


	28. Chapter 28

**Skip Beat no me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo 28:**

-Es injusto Kuon, yo estoy solo en ropa interior y tú sigues completamente vestido-

-Entonces, desnúdame-

-Oh, sí me das permiso, entonces lo haré-

Y dicho y hecho, Kyoko se deshizo de la corbata y el saco de su esposo fácilmente. Posteriormente le quitó su camisa, desabotonándola con lentitud. Después fue el turno de los pantalones, aunque con ellos si tuvo un poco de dificultad.

-Ahora si estamos a mano-

-Sabes Kyoko, me encanta tu ropa interior, hace juego con tu vestido, pero ahora no es momento para contemplarla, no la necesitas-

Con ello, Kuon se deshizo del sostén y de las bragas de su amada.

-Ahora sí, ya estás como te quería-

-Entonces deja que te quite esos bóxers que te estorban-

-Adelante-

Kyoko con un poco de trabajo pudo quitarle los bóxers a Kuon. Pero una idea le pasó por la cabeza. Kuon siempre la había tocado, en absolutamente todas partes, pero ella nunca lo había hecho. Así que después de quitarle sus bóxers, dirigió sus manos al miembro de su esposo. Y lo tocó.

-Kyoko ¿qué?-le dijo Kuon al darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

-Quiero saber cómo se siente-

Ella siguió tocando. Tocó toda la longitud, grabando en su memoria esa parte del cuerpo de su esposo que nunca había sentido de esa manera.

-Kyoko, no lo soporto más…-

Kuon intercambió papeles, ahora era él quién estaba sobre su esposa.

-Ahora es mi turno de darte placer-

Kuon aproximó su lengua a la entrada de Kyoko, comenzó dándole pequeñas lengüetadas, a lo que ella se iba retorciendo de placer.

-Kuon, espera…yo-

-Termina Kyoko-

-No…no ahora-

-Hazlo-

Y lo hizo. Kyoko terminó en la boca de Kuon. Él se deleitó con el sabor de su ángel y compartió con ella un beso cómplice dándole a conocer su propio sabor.

-Ahora yo-

-¿Qué?-

Kyoko volvió a invertir papeles, ahora era ella quién aproximaba su boca al miembro de Kuon.

-Kyoko, espera…-

Pero ella no le hizo caso, empezó a darle pequeñas lamidas al miembro, era la primera vez que hacía esto, así que no estaba muy segura de cómo darle placer de esta manera, pero al ver la expresión de su esposo se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo las cosas bien, por lo que lo comenzó a lamer con más confianza. Ahora disfrutaba todo de él y Kuon también lo disfrutaba a sobremanera.

-Tú también debes terminar Kuon-

-Kyoko…-

-Hazlo-

Y Kuon también lo hizo. Aunque esto sorprendió mucho a Kyoko, ya que la salpicó un poco pero quiso hacer lo mismo que él, por lo que lo probó. Raro. Sabía raro. Pero no sabía mal.

-Kyoko, ven-

Kuon la sitúo sobre su miembro.

-Muévete-

Kyoko se introdujo el miembro de su esposo y se movió. Era extraño tener el control de la situación pero no le desagradaba, al contrario, cada vez que hacía el amor con Kuon era algo nuevo, que a ella le encantaba disfrutar.

Kyoko se movió dándose placer a sí misma y a Kuon, hasta que ambos llegaron al tan ansiado clímax.

Esa no fue la única vez que lo hicieron esa noche, ya que como Kuu dijo, Kuon no dejó dormir a Kyoko. ¿O será que Kyoko no dejó dormir a Kuon?

Esa noche, dos personas que se amaban con locura, expresaron una vez más, todo lo que las palabras no pueden decir. La luna y las estrellas fueron los testigos de esa promesa de amor eterna.

.

.

.

.

.

Un año había pasado desde que Kuon y Kyoko se habían casado. Eran las 7 de la mañana y la pareja de esposos tenía que levantarse para ir a trabajar. A los productores les gustó tanto su trabajo en Dramatic Love Albúm que ahora estaban grabando Dengeki Daisy. Kyoko era Kurebayashi Teru y Kuon hacía de Kurosaki Tasuku.

Cuando Kyoko abrió los ojos se encontró con los ojos verdes de Kuon que la miraban.

-Buenos días Kyoko-

-Buenos días Ku…-Kyoko no pudo terminar la frase porque tuvo que ir corriendo hacía el sanitario.

Kuon alarmado ante esta acción de Kyoko fue tras ella.

-Kyoko ¿qué sucede?-

La encontró vomitando sobre el inodoro.

-Kuon, en mi cajón tengo guardado una bolsa de la farmacia, pásamela-

Kuon le hizo caso a su esposa y fue por la bolsa.

-Aquí tienes-

Kyoko sacó el contenido.

-¿Eso es?-

-Una prueba de embarazo-

-¿Tú crees que?-

-Sí. Ayer también tuve náuseas y un poco de fiebre, se lo comenté a Mouko-san y me dijo que comprara esto-

-Sería tan feliz si estuvieras embarazada-

-Comprobémoslo-

Kyoko se realizó la prueba.

-¿Cuál fue el resultado?-

-Positivo. ¡Kuon seremos padres! ¡Estoy embarazada!-

-¡Kyoko! ¡No sabes qué feliz me haces!-

La pareja en medio de su felicidad por tener a su primer bebé en camino compartieron uno de esos besos llenos de felicidad y amor que se podía sentir en toda la casa.

Todos sus familiares y amigos estuvieron encantados con la noticia del primer embarazo de Kyoko.

.

.

.

.

.

7 meses después, el nuevo miembro de la familia Hizuri ya estaba en sus vidas.

-Nuestro hijo es precioso-

-Se parece a ti Kuon-

-Pero tiene tus ojos-

-Nuestro pequeño Ren es hermoso, realmente hermoso-

-Como un príncipe de las hadas-

-Igualito a su padre-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un lemon un poco más pervertido para el último capítulo...pero habrá epílogo! solo que hasta el lunes lo publicaré porque me voy de viaje el fin de semana...nos vemos y gracias!


	29. Epílogo

**Skip Beat no me pertenece.**

 **Epílogo:**

5 años ya habían pasado desde que la familia Hizuri tuvo en sus brazos a su primer hijo llamado Ren.

-Kyoko, ¿segura que te encuentras bien?-le preguntó su esposo, desde la puerta del baño.

-Tranquilo, se me pasará pronto-

-Está pasando lo mismo que con Ren-

-¿Qué es lo que está volviendo a pasar, papi?-le dijo un pequeño niño de 5 años, con su pijama todavía, ya que se acababa de despertar y fue a darle los buenos días a sus padres.

-Ren-

-Buenos días papi, ¿dónde está mami?-

-Aquí estoy hijo-le dijo su madre, saliendo del baño.

-Mami, buenos días-

-Buenos días Ren, amor dime una cosa-

-¿Qué es mami?-

-¿A ti te gustaría tener un hermanito o hermanita?-

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Ren quiere tener un hermanito! No, mejor una hermanita…No…mejor ambos… ¡Ren quiere tener un hermanito y una hermanita!-

-Jajaja tranquilo cariño-le dijo su padre.

-¡Así Daiki, Kaname, Takumi y yo tendremos a alguien más con quién jugar!-

-Tengo que decirles a mis abuelitos…y a mi tío Sho y tía Kanae…y a tío Reino y tía Chiori…y a tío Yashiro y tía Meimi…y a tía María-

-Jajaja amor, mami todavía no está segura si hay un hermanito en camino, pero es muy probable, ¿podrías esperar a que mami le pregunté al médico para que se lo digas a todos los que tú quieras?-

-¡Claro, mami! ¡Ren está muy emocionado!-

-Está bien hijo, te entiendo, pero ahora es hora de lavarse las manos mientras mami prepara el desayuno-

-Sí-

-Creo que le gustó la noticia-

-Creo que sí-

-¿Estás segura que estás embarazada?-

-Está pasando lo mismo que cuando quedé embarazada de Ren, así que yo creo que sí lo estoy-

-¿Cómo puedes hacerme tan feliz?-

-De la misma manera en la que tú me haces feliz a mí-

-Te amo Kyoko-

-Yo también te amo Kuon-

-Ahora hay que prepararnos para el trabajo y saliendo hay que ir a ver al médico-

-¿Qué crees que sea esta vez?-

-No lo sé, pero si es niña será mi princesa-

-¿Y si es niño?-

-Lo amaré tanto como amo a Ren-

-Sabes Kuon lo que es más sorprendente es que si estoy embarazada, las cuatro lo estaremos al mismo tiempo-

-Es cierto, Amamiya-san y Reino esperan a su segundo hijo, al igual que Kotonami-san y Fuwa e igualmente Yashiro y Meimi-san.

-Mami, papi, mis manos ya están limpias ¿qué vamos a desayunar hoy?-

-Mmmmm, no sé, ¿qué quieres desayunar Ren?-

-Cualquier cosa mami, me encantan tus comidas-

-Está bien Ren, vamos a desayunar-

-Papi, ¡vamos, vamos!-le decía su pequeño hijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo jalaba hacia la cocina.

Y así, la familia Hizuri tenía un delicioso desayuno como todas las mañanas, mientras estaban a la expectativa del segundo hijo que venía ya en camino. Y como Kyoko dijo, 4 bebés llegarían al mundo muy pronto. Takarada Lory, en verdad tenía que festejar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Obviamente esta no es la mejor de las mejores historias, pero me quedó decente. Ahora sí ya es el final, muchas gracias por todo! Espero poder escribir y publicar algo en otro momento! Gracias!


End file.
